


Les sirènes d'Yblane

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Ne regarde pas en arrière. Lève les yeux, accroche-toi, monte. Chaque pas te rapproche des étoiles.La défaite n’est pas une option.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

_Disclaimers : cette histoire n’a plus grand-chose à voir avec le Leijiverse. Vous y retrouverez toutefois (plus ou moins) des futurs pirates et un futur commandant du Karyu, originellement créés par M. Leiji Matsumoto._

_Chronologie : prend place dans le cycle des « Little Harlock stories », juste après « Barbotages »._

_Notes de l’auteur : je tente un format de chapitres plus courts, histoire de changer un peu de rythme._

—

La station de ravitaillement orbitait autour d’une étoile effondrée, à quelques parsecs à peine de la frontière primaire de la Fédération. Au-delà s’étendaient les limites floues de la Bordure Intérieure, qui s’étirait vers le centre de la galaxie sur plus de dix mille années-lumière.

Depuis la baie panoramique du centre de contrôle logistique, le capitaine Warrius Zero observait le ballet de drones entrer et sortir des soutes de son patrouilleur. « Son » patrouilleur, formula-t-il _in petto_ , savourant le possessif comme une douceur sucrée. « Son » premier vaisseau. « Son » premier équipage. Il avait obtenu le commandement de l’EFS Hayabusa depuis maintenant six mois. Il en tirait toujours autant de fierté.

Certes, un patrouilleur ne valait pas une frégate, et une frégate ne valait pas un croiseur, mais tout venait à point à qui travaillait dur pour l’atteindre. Et puis, n’en déplaise aux médisants, l’Hayabusa n’était pas un « mauvais » vaisseau. D’accord, ses quatre moteurs surdimensionnés, sa proue ramassée et ses lignes inélégantes justifiaient sans mal son surnom peu flatteur de « sabot » (de son côté, Zero lui trouvait des faux airs de vieux fer à vapeur), mais ses performances en vitesse restaient inégalées, les dispositifs de furtivité étaient de dernière génération, et la manœuvrabilité s’était avérée tout à fait acceptable. Dans une certaine mesure, cela compensait l’armement dérisoire… Non ?

Warrius pinça les lèvres. Sa mission était pacifique, se morigéna-t-il tandis qu’il se remémorait les ordres qu’il avait reçus de l’État-Major le matin même. Une simple patrouille de souveraineté. Un acte de présence dans cette zone mal contrôlée.

Il soupira. Le quai de chargement était encombré de caisses, toutes flanquées du logo des Forces Terriennes. Il aurait préféré que davantage d’entre elles contiennent des munitions.

— On aura fini dans les temps, commandant ! annonça soudain une voix dans son dos.

Zero hocha la tête. Excellent.

— Décollage ce soir comme prévu, donc ? pronostiqua-t-il.

L’absence de réponse immédiate le détrompa. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié que sa planification parfaite soit ainsi contrecarrée, et se retourna pour faire face à son second.

— Quel est le problème, Martin ?  
— Le message de mutation est tombé, commandant. ‘semblerait que le département des ressources humaines se soit enfin décidé à nous affecter quelqu’un pour la place vacante d’officier en quatrième.  
— Si tard ?

Alors ça, c’était étonnant. Le poste était d’ordinaire réservé aux officiers subalternes tout juste sortis de l’Académie Astronavale, or la cérémonie de remise des diplômes remontait déjà à un trimestre. Il ne pouvait donc s’agir de la première affectation d’un cadet.

— Tu as un nom ? reprit-il, curieux de découvrir ce que les gratte-papiers des ressources humaines lui avaient déniché.

Pour ces postes de moindre importance, l’État-Major sortait rarement des officiers de son chapeau en cours d’année.

— Un certain Harlock… – le second consulta sa tablette de données – … Tout court. Pas de prénom dans le message, sûrement un oubli.

Martin se fendit d’une mimique mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Enfin, quoi qu’il en soit, il doit arriver demain matin. Va falloir retarder le départ et passer la nuit ici, mais c’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Warrius se figea. Récupéra la tablette. Parcourut le message des yeux. _Impossible… Ce n’est pas possible_ , se répéta-t-il. _Ce. N’est. Pas. Possible !_ Martin lui renvoya un regard interloqué.

— Je ne connais qu’un seul « Harlock tout court », lâcha enfin Zero d’une voix blanche. Et crois-moi, si c’est _ce_ _t Harlock_ _-là_ , ce n’est _pas_ une bonne nouvelle.

_P_ _ourquoi moi,_ _merde_ _?_ Avait-il offensé un haut gradé à l’Acastro ? À l’État-Major ? D’accord, il connaissait cet « Harlock tout court », il l’avait même _fréquenté_ quand il était repassé à l’Acastro pour valider son module de commandement (et il devait bien avouer qu’Harlock était de bonne compagnie en dehors de tout cadre professionnel). Était-ce pour cette raison que le département des ressources humaines avait jugé bon le lui envoyer ? Un amiral avait-il considéré qu’il serait en mesure de _gérer_ ce petit voyou ? Warrius fixa son second avec effarement. Ce n’était pas possible.

Et ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle _du tout_.


	2. Segment 1 – Rendez-vous sur l'Hayabusa

Après avoir marché quarante-cinq minutes en ligne droite, Harlock posa son paquetage au sol et décida de s’octroyer une pause pour se repérer. Qu’on ne se méprenne pas, il n’était pas perdu. Les stations spatiales étaient en effet toutes plus ou moins agencées selon le même modèle, il en avait l’habitude, et celle dans laquelle il venait de débarquer était trop petite pour qu’il s’égare. Elle était néanmoins, comme il le constatait avec agacement, plus grande que ce qu’il avait estimé. Il ne s’en sortirait pas sans un minimum d’aide.

La borne holo la plus proche lui confirma qu’il était sur la bonne route, ce dont il ne doutait d’ailleurs pas.

Elle lui indiqua ensuite sans aucune compassion qu’il lui restait très exactement cinq point trois kilomètres à parcourir.

Harlock jura. Bien sûr, il aurait pu jeter son barda sur l’épaule et se mettre à courir, mais 1) il y avait sa _vie_ dans ce sac, soit un peu plus de trente kilos, soit plus ou moins la moitié de son poids, et 2) il se défendait plutôt pas mal en course, mais pas avec la moitié de son poids sur le dos.

De toute façon… – Il consulta sa montre – il était attendu à bord du patrouilleur rapide de classe C « Hayabusa » dans dix minutes. Il n’y serait jamais.

Il adressa un geste dépourvu de toute ambiguïté au conducteur de graviscoot qui l’avait frôlé d’un peu trop près, répondit à l’insulte colorée qui s’ensuivit d’un sourire dédaigneux, se détourna, s’interrompit. _Eh, attends voir…_ Les scooters à gravitation pullulaient dans les stations spatiales. La majorité étaient bridés par sécurité, bien sûr, et se traînaient en conséquence à l’allure d’une tortue asthmatique, mais ils restaient toujours plus rapides qu’un piéton.

Avec un rictus mauvais, Harlock se rapprocha du graviscoot. Son propriétaire s’était arrêté devant un box de stockage et fouillait dans ses poches, probablement à la recherche de sa carte d’identification. Il eut un geste de recul lorsqu’il s’aperçut de la présence d’Harlock.

— Holà, reste zen, mec. J’pensais pas à mal.

Harlock ne prit pas la peine d’argumenter. Il était pressé, aussi se contenta-t-il de saisir l’autre par le col et de l’envoyer valdinguer au bas de son véhicule. Puis il coinça son sac derrière le tablier, repoussa d’un coup de coude dans le plexus un passant qui s’était senti des velléités héroïques, enfourcha le scooter et mit les gaz.

Oh, génial, il était débridé. Autour de lui fusèrent quelques « au voleur, arrêtez-le ! », mais personne ne fut heureusement assez stupide pour se jeter sous son capot.

— Vous le récupérerez dans le secteur militaire ! cria-t-il.

Les « voleur ! voleur ! » se tassèrent, étouffés par la distance (en plus ce n’était pas un vol, c’était un emprunt). La coursive quitta la zone commerciale civile, traversa une tranche technique et se transforma en un tunnel gris et impersonnel, percé çà et là de portes aveugles.

Peut-être la casemate étroite flanquée d’un panneau « secteur réservé, défense de pénétrer sans autorisation » était-elle un point de contrôle, se dit Harlock au moment où il dépassa ladite casemate en trombe. Mais bon, les barrières étaient levées, donc zut.

Lorsqu’Harlock parvint au pied de la coupée de l’Hayabusa dans un crissement de freins, sa montre indiquait 0758. _Deux minutes d’avance !_ se réjouit-il.

Un peu nerveux malgré tout, il tira sur sa veste d’uniforme dans une vaine tentative de la défroisser (il avait dormi avec, autant dire que la mise en plis ne ressemblait plus à rien), passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de les démêler (si sa coupe avait un jour été réglementaire, les épis rebelles avaient depuis longtemps repris leur longueur et leur liberté), et en rabattit une mèche sur son œil droit.

Les cheveux châtains chatouillèrent sa pommette, sans vraiment modifier l’état actuel de son champ de vision. Il s’assombrit. Il voyait de moins en moins bien de ce côté – les effets à long terme du laser qui lui avait déchiré le visage en diagonale des années auparavant, laissant sur sa joue gauche une balafre de la base de la mâchoire à l’arête du nez. À droite, la cicatrice s’estompait. On la devinait sur l’arcade sourcilière, fine entaille sur laquelle les poils n’avaient pas repoussé. Les dommages à sa rétine étaient quant à eux… plus pernicieux.

Il n’avait conservé son aptitude à servir dans la Flotte Terrienne que parce qu’il avait esquivé ses deux dernières visites médicales. Il comptait bien échapper aux suivantes. Et donc empêcher quiconque de s’intéresser de trop près à son acuité visuelle.

À son poignet, sa montre émit un bip ténu. Il était temps.

Il inspira, s’avança jusqu’au factionnaire, se raidit au garde-à-vous. Ne salua pas, parce qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une second maître en face de lui (et qu’il ne saluait déjà pas les officiers, alors bon…).

— Lieutenant Harlock, se présenta-t-il. Au rapport conformément à mon ordre d’affectation.

Il hésita. Tentait-il une première bonne impression ou était-il déjà trop tard ?

— … Permission de monter à bord ? ajouta-t-il.

La jeune femme, les doigts crispés sur sa matraque électrique, le considérait d’un air suspicieux. Son regard glissa vers le graviscoot. Harlock fit mine d’ignorer la question muette. Ce n’était pas un vol. Juste un emprunt.

— Allez-y, lieutenant, répondit-elle enfin. Nous vous attendions pour appareiller.

Était-ce un reproche ? Harlock renifla. Oui ben il n’avait pas pu faire plus vite, hein… Ce n’était pas de sa faute si la gare commerciale était diamétralement opposée au secteur militaire, sur cette foutue station !

— Sur le bord ! le salua la second maître tandis qu’il gravissait la coupée.

Il se sentit bizarrement illégitime que l’on lui rende ainsi les honneurs. Il secoua la tête. _Hé, tu es officier, tu y as droit !_ se sermonna-t-il. Mais avait-il le droit d’être un officier ?

— Pile à l’heure, garçon, l’accueillit un grand costaud en treillis à l’entrée du sas.

Et ça, était-ce un reproche ?

Au plafond, un haut-parleur crachota « au poste de manœuvre, poste de manœuvre », et un groupe de mécaniciens en bleu de chauffe délavé le bousculèrent dans la coursive. Le gars en treillis le poussa vers l’avant du patrouilleur.

Harlock eut soudain le besoin impérieux de fausser compagnie à son guide pour se rendre en passerelle. Il voulait assister au décollage. Il voulait décoller lui-même. _Je rêve de voler._

Ses pensées dévièrent vers le graviscoot qu’il avait abandonné sur le quai. Voler… _C’était juste un emprunt._

— Pose ton sac là, lui enjoignit-on. Le commandant va te recevoir.

Harlock grimaça. Ses relations avec son précédent commandant n’avaient pas vraiment été couronnées de succès. À vrai dire, ses relations avec son précédent _équipage_ n’avaient pas vraiment été couronnées de succès. Peut-être pouvait-il faire mieux cette fois-ci ?

Il se retrouva soudain seul face à une porte close. La plaque dorée au-dessus du panneau de déverrouillage indiquait « Cdt W. Zero ». Harlock écarquilla les yeux. _Warrius ?_

Warrius le connaissait déjà. Il n’avait donc – hélas – aucune chance de le baratiner, et ses maigres espoirs de « première bonne impression » s’envolèrent aussi vite qu’ils étaient apparus.

Le voyant du panneau de déverrouillage bascula sur vert. La porte s’ouvrit dans un chuintement. Harlock tira encore une fois sur sa veste d’uniforme, résista à l’envie de fourrager dans sa tignasse. _Bon ben… à Dieu va_ _t_ _!_ Il n’aurait jamais tenu dans le rôle d’un officier discipliné, de toute façon.

Il s’avança.


	3. Segment 2 – Une bonne impression ?

L’intérieur des quartiers du commandant était sobre, fonctionnel, et plus étriqué que ce à quoi Harlock s’était attendu.

Il s’immobilisa sur le seuil. En outre, il y avait plus qu’un commandant, là-dedans. Warrius Zero était entouré d’un capitaine et d’une lieutenante, ce qui, supposa Harlock, devait représenter la totalité de son état-major. Il avait l’air… abattu. Ce n’était probablement pas une bonne idée de lui proposer une cuite au whisky dans l’immédiat. _Plus tard, peut-être…_ Warrius s’était avéré un excellent partenaire pour vider des bouteilles lorsqu’ils s’étaient croisés à l’Acastro.

Une pensée chassant l’autre, Harlock se demanda ensuite ce que les soutes de ce vaisseau contenaient comme alcools. Possédaient-ils du brandy d’Andromède, ici ? Sinon, pourrait-il convaincre Warrius d’en acheter ?

Lorsque le silence s’éternisa et que tout le monde eut bien assimilé le fait qu’Harlock n’ouvrirait pas la bouche le premier, Zero se dressa à demi derrière son bureau et le fixa en face.

— Tu es censé saluer et te présenter, soupira-t-il.  
— Je l’ai déjà fait en bas, rétorqua Harlock. En plus, tu me connais.

Zero se renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil et se pinça l’arête du nez.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

Oui, bien sûr. « Lieutenant-Harlock-à-vos-ordres-commandant », ânonna-t-il _in petto_. Ridicule. C’était beaucoup plus amusant d’observer ledit commandant enrager tandis qu’il piétinait le sacro-saint rapport hiérarchique. _Attention, punition dans trois, deux, un…_

— Le capitaine de La Morlaye est mon second, reprit pourtant Zero d’une voix posée, à contre-pied des prédictions d’Harlock. Le lieutenant Farrell est l’officier opérations.

Harlock cilla. Ben quoi, pas de sermon sur « les qualités nécessaires d’un jeune officier » ? Warrius souhaitait qu’il se montre _davantage_ irrévérencieux ? _Très bien, aucun problème._ Va pour mettre tout de suite le whisky sur le tapis, alors…

— Si j’avais su que tu étais mon prochain commandant, Warrius, j’aurais amené une bouteille pour fêter ça. Whisky, comme d’hab’ ?

La question provoqua une inspiration crispée de la part du lieutenant Farrell, et une grimace de désapprobation chez le second. Zero, quant à lui, se contenta de lever un sourcil.

— Comment ça, « si tu avais su » ? répliqua-t-il. Tu ne t’es même pas renseigné sur ton affect’ avant d’arriver ?

Harlock se renfrogna. Le problème avec Warrius, c’était qu’il n’emmenait jamais la conversation où il fallait. S’il disait « whisky », cela impliquait « débat sur d’éventuels penchants alcooliques », pas… Oh, flûte.

— Écoute, j’ai appris la nouvelle il y a deux jours, grogna-t-il. On m’a littéralement jeté dans un train aussitôt après m’avoir donné mon ordre de mutation.

Il haussa les épaules.

— J’ai l’impression qu’ils étaient pressés de se débarrasser de moi.  
— Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? murmura Zero.

Silence.

— Commandant, intervint Farrell d’un ton pincé, selon le dossier qui nous est parvenu cette nuit, il reste encore au lieutenant Harlock vingt-deux jours d’arrêt à effectuer pour… – elle jeta un œil sur l’écran holo de sa tablette – absences répétées, insubordination, menaces, coups et blessures, et jeux d’argent clandestins.

La moue dégoûtée de Farrell était sans équivoque.

— Je pense qu’on peut y ajouter « manque de respect envers ses supérieurs » et « incitation à la débauche », termina-t-elle. Dois-je le conduire tout de suite en cellule d’isolement, commandant ?

Zero ne quittait pas Harlock des yeux.

— Non. Parce que c’est ce qu’il attend, et pour avoir fréquenté ce petit voyou je sais que je l’emmerderai davantage en ne le punissant pas.

Alors ça c’était vicieux. Et exact, en plus.

Le second resta de marbre, mais Farrell ne put retenir une expiration offusquée. Zero n’en tint pas compte et la désigna du doigt. Était-ce un sourire qui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres ?

— Erin, reprit-il, vous vous chargerez de contrôler ses acquis, je veux qu’il soit lâché chef de quart en passerelle le plus vite possible pour soulager les équipes.  
— Warrius, coupa Harlock, s’il te manque du monde je peux commencer dès maintenant, hein…  
— Non. D’abord tu potasses la documentation technique, l’organisation du bord et les ordres permanents de fonctionnement. Erin va te fournir ça. Ensuite, une fois que tu as tout lu, elle te fait passer un test. S’il est validé, _je_ te teste. Après tu iras en passerelle.

Silence.

C’était un sourire, oui. Un sourire _machiavélique_ , plus précisément.

— Le prochain quart est dans quatre heures.

_Sérieusement ?_

— C’est une invitation ?

Zero hocha la tête.

— Si tu valides le test. Je contrôlerai.

Okay, deal. Où pouvait-il s’installer pour réviser ?

Harlock s’apprêtait à sortir (ou alors il attendait qu’on l’autorise à quitter la pièce, il hésitait encore), quand la porte s’ouvrit sur le gars en treillis qui l’avait accueilli. Il avait la mine sombre. C’était mauvais signe.

— Oui major ? demanda Zero.  
— Commandant, la police de la station est dehors. Ils disent qu’ils viennent pour vol de véhicule avec violence et entrée par effraction dans une zone réservée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harlock. _Hé, si je n’avais pas utilisé ce graviscoot j’aurais été en retard !_ Il leva les deux mains en signe de conciliation.

— C’était juste un emprunt et les barrières étaient levées, se défendit-il.

Personne n’eut l’air de le croire.

Zero se massa les tempes. Migraine, supposa Harlock. Il avait toujours causé beaucoup de migraines à ses supérieurs.

— Harlock… souffla Zero. Je veux bien être indulgent pour les jours d’arrêt que tu as ramassés pendant ta précédente affectation. Je veux bien effacer l’ardoise et faire comme si je n’avais pas remarqué que tu es incapable de t’adresser correctement à un supérieur. Mais là, n’espère pas échapper au trou !  
— Tout de suite, commandant ?

Le major le saisit par le bras. Durant une fraction de seconde, Harlock envisagea de se dégager, voire de balancer son genou dans les parties sensibles de ce cerbère, mais renonça. Il appréciait Warrius en tant qu’individu, alors peut-être pouvait-il y aller mollo côté rébellion ?

— Oui, tout de suite. – Zero agita la main d’un geste saccadé – Non pas que je pense que ça lui mette du plomb dans la cervelle, mais au moins je ne l’aurai pas dans les pattes pendant que je gère le bordel qu’il a foutu.

Si ça se trouvait, les cellules d’isolement étaient confortables. Et, éventuellement, équipées d’une douche ? Il n’avait pas pris de douche depuis qu’il avait quitté son précédent vaisseau, deux jours auparavant. Il aurait bien aimé un vrai repas chaud, aussi.

Et sinon…

— Ça tient toujours pour le quart dans quatre heures, Warrius ?


	4. Segment 3 – Premier quart

Ça n’avait pas tenu pour le quart dans quatre heures. Déjà parce que l’Hayabusa avait finalement appareillé avec huit heures de retard. Ensuite parce que Warrius l’avait laissé mariner en cellule d’isolement pendant quatre _jours_. « Il a fallu que je paye tes contraventions, des dommages et intérêts _et_ un pot-de-vin pour qu’ils abandonnent les poursuites judiciaires, putain ! » l’avait-il engueulé.

Au moins Harlock avait-il eu tout le loisir d’apprendre les spécificités techniques de l’Hayabusa, de même que ses capacités manœuvrières, le compartimentage et la totalité du circuit de distribution électrique.

Lorsque Warrius était venu le sortir de sa cellule, Harlock lui avait récité par cœur les trois premiers chapitres du guide de manœuvre, signalant au passage les coquilles qu’il avait détectées (il était au départ décidé à poursuivre jusqu’au dernier chapitre, mais Warrius avait menacé de le bâillonner). Puis il avait réclamé la place de chef de quart qui lui était due. « Alors, tu me le fais passer ce test, Warrius ? » Aucune des questions pernicieuses du commandant, de son second et de Farrell (surtout de Farrell) n’avait réussi à le piéger.

Trois heures après sa « libération », il contrôlait donc le suivi de la navigation en passerelle, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du commandant et sous le regard réprobateur des deux opérateurs de quart avec lui.

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré s’occuper des opérations, mais c’était le rôle de Farrell. Elle était officier en troisième et lui officier en quatrième, lui avait-elle rappelé quand il lui avait demandé s’il pouvait la décharger de certaines de ses tâches. Qu’il commence par rester à sa place et après on verrait.

— Vous pouvez m’afficher la planification de trajectoire sur la tridi ?  
— C’est fait, lieutenant, répondit le timonier.

Silence. _«_ _Qu’il commence par rester à sa place… »_ Les reproches informulés flottaient partout autour de lui.

— … et, euh, lieutenant… ce fauteuil est réservé au commandant. Vous ne devriez pas vous asseoir là.

Harlock souffla, agacé. Le chef de quart n’avait pas de siège attribué (soi-disant pour qu’il reste concentré). Mais il était aussi bien concentré assis, et en plus le fauteuil était libre. Il le rendrait au commandant si jamais il se montrait en passerelle, mais pour le moment c’était _son_ fauteuil.

Il secoua la tête. « _Tu n’es pas légitime_ _pour_ _t’asseoir dans ce fauteuil »_ , lui susurra sa conscience. Oui, il savait. « _Tu n’es pas légitime du tout. Que fais-tu sur ce vaisseau ? »_ Le pic d’anxiété qui le traversa soudain le poussa hors du fauteuil par réflexe. Il fit quelques pas nerveux, se força à se concentrer sur la représentation holographique au centre de la passerelle. Sur la tridi, la trajectoire prévue – calculée par Farrell, approuvée par Warrius – louvoyait à une distance respectable de tout danger spatial.

— Dézoomez sur un parsec, ordonna-t-il.

L’Hayabusa n’entrerait dans le prochain système planétaire de sa patrouille que demain matin. Inutile donc de s’attendre à une activité quelconque d’ici là. Harlock plissa les yeux, étudia de plus près la carte en trois dimensions. _À moins que…_

— Je prends la manœuvre en manuel.

Le timonier fronça les sourcils.

— Vous êtes sûr, lieutenant ?

Harlock balaya la remarque d’un geste.

— Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Il n’avait pas ingurgité ce fichu guide de manœuvre pour rien. La théorie, c’était très bien, mais ça ne valait pas un kopeck sans la pratique.

— … J’en prends la responsabilité, ajouta-t-il.

Il se prendrait probablement encore des jours d’arrêt après ça. Tant pis. _Je rêve de voler. «_ _Tu n’es pas légitime pour ça »_ , chantonnait la voix dans sa tête, _« pas légitime ! »_. Il l’étouffa par des calculs de courbes de navigation.

L’alarme d’éloignement bipa lorsqu’il s’écarta du trajet programmé, puis l’alarme de proximité prit le relais dès que l’IA de la passerelle eût analysé la nouvelle route.

— Lieutenant, notre trajectoire actuelle nous amène dans le disque d’accrétion de Paramus Major, déclara le timonier.  
— J’ai vu, répliqua Harlock. Ça passe, et ce n’est pas plus long que la route initiale.

C’était même six heures plus court.

Et ça avait l’avantage de couper à travers un disque d’accrétion.

La voix métallique de l’IA tomba des haut-parleurs du plafond : « attention, détection de débris en approche ». Harlock l’ignora. C’était pour ça qu’il avait dévié l’Hayabusa de sa route. « La distance de sécurité n’est pas respectée », insista l’IA.

— Il n’y a pas moyen de couper ça ? s’agaça Harlock.

Le timonier haussa les épaules.

— On va croiser l’étoile à moins d’une unité astronomique et traverser un disque d’accrétion répertorié comme « dense et actif », lieutenant. Pas étonnant que l’ordinateur s’affole.

Harlock s’attendait à un « bon, officier ou non, ça suffit les conneries lieutenant, je reprends la main », mais le timonier semblait plutôt… curieux ? Il pouvait continuer, alors ? Le gars acquiesça à sa question muette.

— C’est vous le chef, chef, philosopha-t-il.

Parfait.

Assuré d’avoir, si ce n’est le soutien de son équipe, au moins le champ libre pour piloter comme il l’entendait, Harlock s’installa derrière la barre. _Allez, voyons ce que cette guimbarde a dans le ventre !_

— Sortie de warp au top… Top ! Attention pour mise en route des moteurs subspatiaux !

La navigation interstellaire était régie par des contraintes à la fois physiques et matérielles : les sauts warps en hyperespace permettaient de voyager plus vite que la lumière, mais la distance maximale restait limitée et impliquait de fonctionner par « bonds et stations ». Les moteurs les plus performants tenaient le régime warp pendant cinq parsecs – au-delà, on risquait la surchauffe… et l’explosion. L’Hayabusa ne dépassait pas les trois parsecs et demi.

— Cinquante-quatre minutes pour traverser la partie la plus dense, lieutenant. Prochain point de warp sécurisé à trois UA.

Harlock ne put retenir un large sourire. La navigation en espace conventionnel était _beaucoup_ plus intéressante que les trajets codifiés des sauts hyperspatiaux. Surtout lorsque des obstacles étaient disséminés sur le chemin.

Le premier tiers du parcours se déroula sans anicroche. Le deuxième tiers s’avéra plus sportif. Au plus près de l’étoile, les objets célestes de toutes tailles foisonnaient, et si les grosses protoplanètes étaient détectées bien en amont par les radars de l’Hayabusa, nombre d’astéroïdes étaient noyés dans le bruit ambiant et n’apparaissaient sur le scope que quelques dizaines de secondes avant de croiser la route du vaisseau. Harlock évitait les plus petits à vue.

Le timonier avait renoncé à lui communiquer les options de trajectoire (d’autant que l’IA pédalait dans la semoule, incapable de recalculer des paramètres de route aussi vite). L’opérateur propulsion était quant à lui en grande discussion avec le poste de commande des machines « oui la vitesse n’arrête pas de changer, c’est normal on est en manœuvres ». À un moment, l’un des deux se fendit d’un « non franchement, ça m’épate ». Concentré sur son pilotage, Harlock ne releva pas le compliment (à supposer qu’il s’agisse bien d’un compliment, ce qui restait encore à prouver).

Au bout de trente-sept minutes de slalom entre comètes, planètes en formation, blocs de glace géants et nuages de matière diffuse, Harlock dut reconnaître qu’il commençait à fatiguer. À trente-sept minutes et vingt secondes, il vira sur l’aile pour s’écarter d’un champ de caillasses trop compact pour y pénétrer sans dommage. À trente-sept minutes et vingt-trois secondes, il braqua les gouvernes à cabrer pour ne pas être happé par le champ gravitationnel de la protoplanète vicieusement positionnée sur son flanc. À trente-sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes, l’Hayabusa entra dans une nuée de poussière opaque. À trente-sept-minutes et trente-trois secondes, le bouclier magnétique satura. Soudainement grêlée de milliers de petits impacts, le vaisseau trembla sur toute la longueur de sa coque.

À trente-sept minutes et trente-neuf secondes, Harlock dégagea le patrouilleur du nuage.

Vingt secondes plus tard, Warrius Zero déboulait en passerelle.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as _encore_ foutu ? fulmina-t-il.

Harlock s’abstint de mentionner que le « encore » était de trop (c’était son premier quart sur l’Hayabusa, ne l’oublions pas) et préféra plutôt poursuivre son slalom. Tant qu’à faire, inutile d’aggraver les dégâts, hmm ?

— Dommages mineurs, commandant, annonçait le timonier. Une antenne comm’ HS, et le radar est brouillé… mais je pense que c’est à cause de l’environnement et pas parce qu’il s’est pris un caillou.

Lorsque la situation à l’extérieur devint plus calme et que l’IA réussit à se recaler sur une planification de trajectoire sécurisée, Harlock repassa le pilotage sur « automatique » et rendit la manœuvre au timonier. Puis il attendit l’orage.

Qui n’arriva pas.

En lieu et place de l’engueulade (bien méritée, Harlock n’allait pas le nier), la console radio choisit ce moment précis pour s’animer. « Mayday, mayday, mayday », crachèrent les haut-parleurs. Harlock se tendit. _Mayday…_ C’était un code universel depuis les débuts des télécommunications, sur Terre. Tout le monde le connaissait.

Un message de détresse.


	5. Segment 4 – En route !

Le message était laconique. Une heure d’émission, une position… « Station scientifique Mabrus-B, demande évacuation, douze personnes, urgence vitale. »

— À quelle distance sommes-nous de l’origine de l’appel ? demanda Zero.

Harlock pianota sur sa console, mais le timonier fut plus rapide.

— Quatre-vingt-douze parsecs, commandant. La planète Yblane, dans le système Philips M233.  
— On y sera demain, calcula Harlock.

Il examina la carte de la zone, modélisa diverses projections de trajectoires. Cette région de l’espace était constellée de formations d’étoiles dont les émissions erratiques parasitaient le warp. Il fallait développer des trésors d’ingéniosité pour progresser dans ce dédale.

— Vingt-sept heures si on respecte toutes les distances de sécurité… – il hésita – Je peux le faire en seize heures.

Zero lui fit les gros yeux. Harlock soutint son regard sans ciller.

— Le message dit « urgence vitale », Warrius, s’obstina-t-il.

Zero céda avec un grognement.

— Fais-toi remplacer, et viens me présenter ça en détail dans mon bureau… Je ne validerai pas tes « raccourcis » s’ils m’amènent dans le même chaos que tout à l’heure.

Harlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Certains des raccourcis en question frôlaient des anomalies spatiales autrement plus dangereuses qu’un disque d’accrétion. Il répondit « hmm ». Peut-être le commandant ne s’en apercevrait-il pas.

Zero brisa ses illusions en lui renvoyant un sourcil levé, dubitatif, et explicite : la trajectoire qu’il proposerait serait minutieusement décortiquée. Harlock souffla. Okay. C’était un moindre mal.

Warrius le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis se détourna.

— Et, Harlock… fais un effort pour m’appeler « commandant » ou « capitaine » en présence de l’équipage, termina-t-il avant que les portes de l’ascenseur ne se referment sur lui.

—

Zero avait refusé le passage entre deux pulsars jumeaux et la traversée du champ d’orages ioniques, mais il avait accepté l’effet « catapulte » du trou noir supermassif (au grand étonnement d’Harlock, d’ailleurs, parce qu’on n’était plus du niveau du petit nuage de poussières, là… une erreur de calcul et l’Hayabusa serait broyé). Harlock avait en conséquence relativement peu dormi, et plutôt occupé sa nuit à vérifier et revérifier encore les calculs des courbes de navigation.

Il avait finalement choisi de prendre davantage de marge par rapport à ce foutu trou noir que ce qu’il avait proposé à Warrius.

Lorsque la manœuvre se déroula sans encombre, le commandant n’émit aucun commentaire… sur le moment.

— Je n’avais pas validé une orbite plus rapprochée ? lui souffla-t-il tandis que le puits gravitationnel du trou noir s’éloignait derrière eux.

Harlock grommela un « hrmf ». Le ton de Warrius était trop sarcastique pour lui plaire.

— J’voulais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, maugréa-t-il.  
— Dis plutôt que tu as plus de bon sens que tu ne le montres…

Oui, aussi. Il n’était pas suicidaire non plus, hein… Peu de gens s’en apercevaient. Il sourit.

— Ça veut dire que tu vas me donner plus de responsabilités, Warrius ? demanda-t-il.

Zero secoua la tête.

— Farrell est en charge des opérations sur ce vaisseau. Prends ton mal en patience, ne fais pas de trop grosses conneries, et tu auras un poste d’officier en troisième à ta prochaine affectation.

Ah, la patience… _« As-tu seulement le droit d’être officier ? »_ Harlock grimaça, puis tressaillit lorsque Warrius posa la main sur son épaule.

— … Je t’appuierai, ajouta-t-il.

La phrase était probablement destinée à le réconforter. Harlock ne put s’empêcher d’y déceler des sous-entendus menaçants. _Si je ne fais pas l’affaire, tu m’enverras ailleurs, pas vrai ?_ Son précédent commandant n’avait pas hésité. Combien de temps tiendrait-il, sur l’Hayabusa ?

La voix désincarnée de l’IA chassa ces pensées moroses. « Fin de warp dans dix secondes. » Harlock cilla, se reconcentra sur sa navigation.

— Préparez-vous pour la mise en orbite, ordonna-t-il à son équipe.

Le retour en espace conventionnel s’accompagna, une infime fraction de seconde, du léger choc inhérent au recalage des compensateurs inertiels. Puis leur destination fut en vue.

— Affichage sur le panneau central, optimisation numérique.

La passerelle s’emplit d’une lueur bleu-vert tandis que l’image se dévoilait sur l’écran. Yblane était une planète d’eau. Sa surface, intégralement recouverte par l’océan à l’exception de quelques îlots épars, se déclinait en un dégradé de couleurs marines, du turquoise au bleu profond.

— Mabrus-B est située au niveau de l’équateur, annonça le timonier. Pas de signe d’activité.

Harlock vérifia sur sa propre console et confirma l’information. L’écran radar était vierge, le sonar ne donna pas plus de résultats, la radio restait muette et un balayage complet de fréquence ne détecta aucune émission. Le coin était tellement tranquille que ça en devenait suspect.

— ‘sont p’têtre déjà morts… murmura le machiniste.

Zero le fit taire d’un très sec « pas de défaitisme sur ce vaisseau », comportement auquel Harlock se ralliait. Le pessimisme ne faisait pas avancer. Quoi qu’il soit arrivé sur cette station scientifique, ils ne seraient fixés qu’en se rendant sur place.

— Convoquez l’équipe de visite dans le hangar, commanda Zero. Je descends. Le second prend la suppléance.

Harlock hésita, inspira, se ravisa, décida de tenter sa chance.

— Je peux venir, Warrius ?

—

Il avait pris l’absence de réponse du commandant pour un oui.

Une fois que le patron du pont l’eut remplacé (ce qu’elle fit avec un soupir exaspéré et un « n’en faites pas une habitude, lieutenant »), Harlock sprinta jusqu’à sa cabine, troqua son uniforme contre la tenue d’intervention (du moins les éléments qu’il possédait, il espérait qu’on lui fournirait le reste avant de descendre sur la planète), et arriva dans le hangar sensiblement en même temps que les autres membres de l’équipe.

Zero n’eut même pas l’air surpris.

— Le major sera ton binôme, dit-il seulement.

Ah. Le major. Qui occupait les fonctions d’adjudant de compagnie, c’est-à-dire qu’il était chargé de la police à bord. Un garde-chiourme, en quelque sorte. Détaché spécialement pour lui. Harlock ne savait pas trop s’il devait être flatté ou vexé.

Le lieutenant Farrell, qui de toute évidence assurait le rôle de chef de détachement, se montra quant à elle beaucoup moins conciliante que son commandant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? siffla-t-elle. T’es pas formé pour ça !  
— Du calme Erin, temporisa Zero. Il restera en soutien, je suis sûr qu’il se débrouillera.

La jeune femme ne parut pas convaincue, mais n’ajouta rien et tourna les talons. « Ne perdez pas de temps, on embarque ! » lança-t-elle.

Harlock adressa à Zero un regard interrogatif. _Et maintenant ?_ Zero se contenta de répondre d’un demi-sourire, articula silencieusement « débrouille-toi » et rejoignit Farrell. Harlock se figea. _Elle me déteste_ , songea Harlock. _Et maintenant je fais quoi ?_ Le major le secoua d’une bourrade.

— Allez lieutenant, bouge tes fesses, on prend la naïo !  
— L’anaquoi ?  
— La navette d’intervention opérationnelle, bleu bite ! ricana le major. Je croyais que t’avais lu toute la doc’ de l’Hayabusa ? T’as sauté le chapitre « transport de troupes » ?

Non, mais il avait lu l’acronyme « NAIO » et il avait déchiffré « ène-ah-ih-oh », pas « nayo ». Pas de quoi se moquer, merde !

Tandis qu’il récupérait un gilet pare-éclats et l’armement réglementaire, Harlock envisagea de transmettre au major ce qu’il pensait du surnom « bleu bite » (un direct au menton lui paraissait la meilleure option pour faire valoir son opinion sur la question). Il se retrouva toutefois sanglé dans la naïo en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour prononcer « navette d’intervention opérationnelle » et décida donc qu’il serait plus pertinent de remettre ce genre d’explication virile à plus tard.

Après tout, il n’avait pas à se plaindre : Zero l’avait inclus dans l’équipe de visite sans rechigner, et il s’apprêtait à secourir tout un avant-poste scientifique perdu sur une planète inconnue.

Alors que, comme l’avait très justement fait remarquer Farrell, il n’avait pas été formé pour ça.

Tout se déroulait pour le mieux.


	6. Segment 5 – Descente sur Yblane

La descente en atmosphère fut trop rapide pour qu’Harlock ait le temps d’évaluer la qualité du pilotage, de le critiquer et de réclamer les commandes. À peine dix minutes après avoir quitté l’Hayabusa, la navette se posait sur une plateforme étriquée juchée à l’extrémité d’un bras métallique en surplomb d’une falaise rocheuse.

La station scientifique de Mabrus-B était construite au sommet d’un pic qui émergeait à cinquante-trois mètres au-dessus de l’océan planétaire (un record, la plupart des îlots d’Yblane se contentant d’affleurer la surface). La rocaille, dépourvue de toute végétation, descendait en pente raide jusqu’à l’eau, tandis qu’un seul sentier escarpé, long d’une trentaine de mètres, reliait la zone d’atterrissage au bâtiment principal. Le soleil double écrasait le tout d’une chape de chaleur.

À l’extérieur, rien ne bougeait.

— Erin, toubib, avec moi, ordonna Zero. Major, vous sécurisez la plateforme. Et toi… – Zero pointa le doigt sur Harlock – … tu es binômé avec le major, donc tu restes là.

Harlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

— Mais je…  
— Non. Tu. Restes. Là. Pas de discussion.

Zero ponctua chaque mot de son doigt levé et, hélas, ne semblait pas disposé à changer magiquement d’avis dans les cinq secondes. Mâchoires serrées, Harlock se contraignit donc à ravaler sa frustration tandis que Farrell lui adressait en un seul regard méprisant tout le bien qu’elle pensait de lui. Il se retint à temps de l’insulter.

— Contact sur P4 toutes les dix minutes, major, dit-elle sans quitter Harlock des yeux.

Harlock soutint l’affront sans ciller. Puisqu’il était le plus gradé du binôme, n’était-ce pas plutôt à lui que l’on devait donner les consignes ? Il était officier, non ? Le commandant Zero ne releva pas. _Bien reçu._

Il avait envie de hurler.

Lorsque l’équipe de Farrell se déploya autour de Zero pour l’escorter jusqu’à la station, Harlock serra le poing, donna un coup rageur sur le flanc de la navette. Le métal rendit un bruit sourd. Bon sang, il avait supporté l’Acastro pour commander des gens, pas l’inverse ! Pourquoi tout était toujours _si_ compliqué ?

Il se demanda ce qu’il adviendrait s’il se raccrochait au groupe malgré tout. Il avait encore le temps de les rejoindre avant qu’ils n’entrent dans les baraquements. Il lui suffisait de courir, de coller au train du dernier équiper, de suivre chacun de ses mouvements… Farrell le renverrait, bien sûr, mais Warrius ?

Il se tendit, prêt à bondir. Le sourire goguenard du major le stoppa net dans son élan.

— Le commandant a dit « s’il tente de s’enfuir, visez les genoux », déclara simplement celui-ci.

Le major leva son arme sans cesser de sourire.

— … Je suis paré.

Eh, pas de blagues, hein ?

Répondre « vous n’oseriez pas » n’était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Rejoindre Warrius pour se plaindre non plus, _a priori_.

Refroidi par la perspective de se faire briser les genoux… quoi que le major ne brandisse qu’un neutraliseur non létal (mais bon, la menace tenait toujours)… Enfin bref, refroidi par la perspective de se faire mettre au pas d’un coup de paralyseur, Harlock grogna :

— On sert à rien ici, c’est nul.

Le major haussa les épaules.

— Lieutenant, notre rôle est de sécuriser la plateforme et de garder la naïo. C’est aussi important que d’aller crapahuter dans cette station à la recherche de ses occupants.

Oui ben c’était nul. Il était là pour agir, pas pour faire le planton !

Harlock exprima son insatisfaction à grandes enjambées, sans toutefois risquer de s’éloigner de la navette (les genoux, tout ça…). La plateforme était ceinturée d’une rambarde de protection rudimentaire et d’un filet anti-chute. Loin en dessous, l’océan ondulait mollement. Les vagues léchaient le rebord de la falaise dans des gerbes d’écume, et leur grondement sourd se fondait en un calme ronronnement trompeur.

Harlock cligna des yeux, gêné par la lumière crue, puis se pencha avec précaution par-dessus le bord. Une brise humide lui caressa le visage, accompagnée d’une odeur marine douceâtre. Malgré le soleil qui lui rôtissait le haut du crâne, il frissonna. Le grand air ne lui valait rien, songea-t-il. Il serait mieux à l’intérieur.

— Cette île est plantée au milieu de nulle part ! insista-t-il. On n’a rien détecté en arrivant, pas d’autres installations, pas d’activité électromagnétique, rien du tout ! Qu’est-ce qu’on risque à laisser la navette toute seule ?

Le major renifla et prit un air suffisant tout à fait insupportable.

— C’est un avant-poste militaire à la frontière des Colonies Radioactives, bleu bite ! Tu penses que rien ne peut mal tourner ? Tu te crois où, sur un atoll tropical d’une planète touristique ?

Avec effort, Harlock se persuada que le foutu sobriquet du major était une marque d’affection de la part d’un vétéran et non pas une insulte, se concentra sur le reste de la phrase et fronça le nez, sceptique. Dis donc c’était nouveau, ça…

— Il était pas scientifique, cet avant-poste ? s’étonna-t-il.  
— Ouais enfin vu sa position, c’est pas les civils qui l’ont financé, hein…

Pas faux.

Excroissance démesurée du patatoïde vaguement sphérique délimitant la Fédération, la Bordure Intérieure frôlait ici le Consortium Marchand avant de transpercer de part en part le territoire des Colonies Radioactives. Fief des néo-humains, les Colonies s’organisaient en myriades de parcelles discontinues et enserraient la Bordure Intérieure tel un donut géant. Leur système pseudo-féodal rendait toutefois la détermination d’une frontière globale difficile.

Yblane appartenait à cette zone grise. La planète n’avait pas été formellement incluse dans le territoire de la Fédération. Son nom trahissait une exploration néo-humaine antérieure. Et ses ressources en minéraux intéressaient les grandes compagnies minières de tous bords.

Harlock ne s’était pas vraiment intéressé à la politique de la région, mais il savait que, de loin en loin, des « incidents » suivis de « protestations diplomatiques officielles » se jouaient sur l’une ou l’autre de ces planètes perdues.

Il scruta l’horizon, soudain préoccupé. Le coin était tellement tranquille… Certes, il l’avait scanné depuis la passerelle de l’Hayabusa, mais les senseurs du patrouilleur étaient-ils suffisants ? N’importe quel dispositif de brouillage était capable de leurrer un scan standard.

_J’aurais dû lancer une analyse détaillée_ , se tança-t-il. Mais s’il en avait pris le temps, il n’aurait pas pu rejoindre la navette avant son départ… Il pinça les lèvres. L’océan était vide, le ciel était vide, le soleil agressait son œil droit davantage qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, et l’action intéressante se déroulait à l’intérieur de cette foutue station militaro-scientifique. Et lui, il se montait des films pour rien.

— En tout cas, j’espère qu’on ne va pas traîner dans les parages, lâcha le major. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme en écho à ces derniers mots, un obus à fragmentation laser explosa à l’aplomb de la plateforme.


	7. Segment 6 – L’attaque

Par chance, le filet anti-chute remplit sans protester le rôle pour lequel il avait été conçu, et empêcha donc Harlock de choir lorsque celui-ci se jeta dedans par réflexe.

Au-dessus de lui, l’obus à fragmentation crachait sa kyrielle de traits meurtriers sur trois cent soixante degrés. Les impacts de laser martelèrent la plateforme, laissant derrière eux une odeur âcre d’ozone et des éclaboussures de métal fondu. Recroquevillé contre la paroi métallique, Harlock pria pour que l’épaisseur de la structure le protège… elle n’était pas transpercée, en tout cas. C’était déjà ça.

Plusieurs tirs laser le frôlèrent néanmoins d’assez près pour qu’il en sente le souffle chaud. L’un d’eux troua le filet à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son pied.

Cela dura deux, peut-être trois secondes, puis le silence retomba.

— Major ? Ho, major !

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas s’emmêler les pieds dans les mailles du filet, Harlock se hissa à nouveau sur la plateforme… ou ce qu’il en restait. Il grimaça.

— Major !

La navette avait été mitraillée. Sa coque fumante était parcourue d’arcs électriques, le cockpit était éventré, le moteur gauche en flammes. Adossé contre la carlingue, le major tenait sa main plaquée sur sa clavicule. Ses doigts étaient ensanglantés. Son souffle était court. Il parla dans un râle.

— Garçon, la radio… Préviens-les… Essaie de décoller avec la naïo…

Harlock jeta un œil sur le petit aéronef, secoua la tête. Le feu se propageait à l’arrière, dévorant les gouvernes. La naïo ne décollerait plus.

— Je vais chercher le kit de premiers secours, dit-il.

À condition que les flammes le lui permettent… La chaleur devenait intenable, et l’odeur piquante ne laissait pas de place au doute : le feu commençait à attaquer les batteries. Et si les coques de protection perçaient, la navette serait pulvérisée.

Tant pis pour le kit, décida-t-il. Il devait s’écarter, les éloigner de là.

Lorsqu’il attrapa le major sous les épaules pour le traîner à l’abri, ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la surface de l’océan. Elle bouillonnait.

C’était un effet de sol, comprit-il. Il y avait un vaisseau sous camouflage juste au-dessus. _J’a_ _urai_ _s_ _dû faire un scan plus détaillé…_ _J’aurais vraiment dû_ _._ Deux vaisseaux, en réalité, corrigea-t-il quand les appareils se dévoilèrent. Des frégates légères, conçues pour le combat rapide et les escarmouches. Derrière elles se profilait une barge d’assaut.

Où donc était le talkie du major ?

— Harlock pour le commandant, nous sommes attaqués !

Il n’eut jamais le temps d’entendre la réponse, si réponse il y eut. Au même moment, les vaisseaux ouvraient le feu. _Canon à impulsions, modèle commercial amélioré_ , analysa Harlock avec détachement. Le bruit, la chaleur, ces frégates surgies de nulle part, tout lui semblait irréel. _Tu voulais de l’action, pas vrai ? T_ _u voulais une occasion de te démarquer ?_ Il leva le coude, tenta d’abriter son visage des éclats. Son avant-bras était maculé de sang. Était-ce le sien ? Celui du major ?

_Je rêve de voler._

Les tirs ricochaient sur le bouclier défensif qui entourait Mabrus-B. Hélas, la protection magnétique n’incluait pas la zone d’atterrissage. Ni les piliers de soutènement de la plateforme.

Dans un déchirement de métal torturé, la passerelle qui reliait la plateforme au pic rocheux s’effondra. Imperturbables, les vaisseaux ennemis poursuivaient leur pilonnage tandis que l’ensemble de la structure basculait avec lenteur. _Je n’y arriverai pas._ Déséquilibré, Harlock se raccrocha à la rambarde d’une main, serra le col du blouson du major de l’autre. _Warrius, je n’y arriverai pas…_ La terre ferme le narguait au-delà d’un enchevêtrement de poutrelles déformées. Moins de trois mètres. Trois mètres pour atteindre les rochers. Trois mètres pour passer sous l’ombrelle du bouclier magnétique. Trois mètres de vide.

Peut-être pouvait-il sauter ?

— Garçon… Lâche-moi.

Harlock baissa les yeux sur le major.

— Vous êtes dingue ! Pas question !

Le major ricana. Le rictus se transforma en toux. La toux en crachat sanguinolent.

— Et comment tu comptes m’amener de l’autre côté, bleu bite ? Par la pensée ?

Silence.

— … Je suis foutu, lâche-moi.

Harlock se crispa. _Jamais._ La plateforme s’affaissait par à-coups le long de la falaise. À chaque choc, Harlock sentait ses doigts glisser un peu plus. _Jamais._

Le sol penchait à quarante-cinq degrés. Dans un crissement, l’épave de la naïo bascula par-dessus le garde-fou.

_Jamais._

Les derniers haubans lâchèrent avec des hurlements stridents. _La station est à cinquante-trois mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer_ , se remémora Harlock. Dessous, des pans entiers de la structure se détachaient avant d’être engloutis par les flots.

_Jamais !_

Ses doigts glissaient.

Dans un ultime sursaut, il parvint à raffermir sa prise du le col du major, trouva la force de le hisser centimètre après centimètre, ahana tandis qu’il s’aidait du parapet pour gravir la plateforme désormais quasi verticale… _J’y suis… presque !_

Une poutre s’était enchâssée dans la rocaille, formait un pont précaire entre l’îlot et la plateforme.

Il y était presque.

Lorsqu’il se tendit pour atteindre une prise sur la poutre, une déflagration assourdissante secoua tout le pic rocheux. L’onde de choc se propagea en profondeur. _Bombe foreuse_ , déduisit Harlock en même temps qu’il contemplait avec horreur les derniers points d’ancrage s’arracher et la paroi s’éloigner de lui.

La plateforme bascula en arrière.

—

_Jamais._

Le temps s’étira.

Il lui sembla flotter une fraction de seconde, fugace sensation d’impesanteur, aussitôt évanouie lorsqu’un filin en acier tressé le fouetta.

Des débris le heurtaient, rebondissaient, s’écartaient en tournoyant. Ses mains lâchèrent prise.

Il lui sembla voler.

_Je rêve de voler._

Il tombait. Les humains ne savent pas voler. Il l’avait appris beaucoup trop tôt.

Flash de souvenirs. Sa mère, silhouette floue. Un sourire encadré de mèches blondes. _« Ne renonce jamais. »_

 _Jamais_ , se répéta-t-il. _Jamais !_

Ses pieds trouvèrent un appui, donnèrent une impulsion instinctive. S’il se dégageait de ce chaos métallique, peut-être avait-il une chance ? Cinquante-trois mètres… On pouvait survivre à une chute de cinquante-trois mètres, non ?

On pouvait ?

Il ne renoncerait pas.

Il ne renoncerait jamais.

_Je rêve de voler._

Le squelette désarticulé de la plateforme s’écrasa à la surface de l’océan dans un fracas d’écume.

Tout bruit disparut.


	8. Segment 7 – Lutte pour survivre !

_La lumière… Rejoins la lumière._

Le froid le saisit comme un étau. Les remous l’entraînaient vers les profondeurs. Lorsqu’il voulut crier, l’eau salée l’étouffa. Il se débattit à l’aveugle alors que des ombres le frôlaient, alors que sa poitrine brûlait, il donna des coups de pieds contre des rocs, des plaques de métal, des tiges souples, il agita les bras dans des cordages.

_La lumière…_

La mer écumait. L’effondrement de la plateforme et d’une partie de la falaise soulevait de gros bouillons de bulles et de vase noire mêlées. Les microparticules de sable en suspension accrochaient des milliers d’éclats de soleil.

_Rejoins la lumière !_

Harlock émergea au milieu des vagues. Les rouleaux se brisaient contre des débris cyclopéens, qui se dressaient vers le ciel tels les doigts décharnés d’un monstre marin à l’agonie. Le courant le drossait sur un pilier brisé en deux, hérissé d’arêtes coupantes. Ballotté par le ressac, Harlock se cramponna _in extremis_ à un amas de tubulures disloquées – juste à temps pour éviter d’être empalé.

À force de reptations, il parvint enfin à se hisser à demi hors de l’eau, à bout de souffle.

— Major ?… Major !

Personne ne répondit à son appel.

Il toussa, recracha (en tout cas c’est l’impression qu’il en eut) au moins la moitié de la mer, et s’affala en avant, épuisé et engourdi. L’eau léchait ses cuisses, le froid le transperçait, son regard papillota. _Si je m’évanouis maintenant, je suis mort_ , pensa-t-il. La carcasse de la plateforme grinçait et crissait, craquait et s’abîmait inexorablement. Le promontoire instable sur lequel il s’était réfugié lui avait permis d’échapper à la noyade, mais ce n’était pas une solution d’avenir.

Harlock se redressa, prenant garde à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques qui aurait pu briser l’équilibre précaire des tubes de métal, et s’efforça de déterminer le meilleur moyen de s’en sortir.

_Warrius, tu peux m’envoyer une unité antigrav ? C’est urgent !_

Le rivage n’était pas très loin. Au plus proche, la falaise à pic et les débris le rendaient inabordable, mais au-delà, Harlock distinguait une crique qui plongeait en pente douce vers la mer. La distance à parcourir devait s’élever à trois cents, peut-être quatre cents mètres. S’il nageait jusque-là, il serait tiré d’affaire.

Harlock déglutit. S’il nageait jusque-là…

_Trois cents mètres.  
_ _Peut-être quatre cents._

Il se remémora cette station orbitale, où il avait passé quelques mois durant son enfance, les jeux, les défis, les bousculades. Sur Marigen-3, il n’avait échappé à la noyade que parce qu’on l’avait extrait de l’eau.

Il se remémora ce séjour chez Warrius, dans un coin paumé de la vieille Terre. « Vingt mètres à franchir, trois fois rien ! » avait assuré Warrius. Traverser le petit bras de mer avait semblé durer une éternité.

_Trois cents mètres…_

Sans parler de la houle, des vagues déferlantes, du courant et des rochers coupants à fleur d’eau.

Harlock se crispa tandis qu’une vague plus forte le submergeait soudain, serra de toutes ses forces le fouillis de tubes qui le préservait de l’engloutissement. L’océan réclamait son dû.

Il manqua de peu d’être emporté par le flot. Ce n’était qu’un répit, comprit-il. Le coup de grâce ne tarderait pas. La prochaine vague peut-être… La suivante sûrement. L’édifice branlant ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

_Warrius…_

Il inspira profondément. Ses mains tremblaient. Il flottait plus ou moins, mais il ne savait pas _nager_. Pas sur une telle distance.

Mais il n’avait pas tellement le choix.

—

Harlock ouvrit les yeux brusquement lorsque de l’eau pénétra dans son nez. Il s’était assoupi sans s’en apercevoir.

_Si je m’évanouis maintenant, je suis mort._

Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Quelques secondes, quelques minutes ? Au-dessus de lui, les frégates ennemies poursuivaient leur assaut. Les déflagrations lui parvenaient comme assourdies. _Mes tympans ont morflé_ , réalisa-t-il. Il espéra que ce n’était que temporaire.

Il sursauta quand un poids tomba sur ses épaules, aussitôt suivi d’un pincement à l’oreille.

— Hé ! protesta-t-il. Du balai, je ne suis pas comestible !

Le nouvel arrivant s’écarta dans un froufroutement de plumes blanches, puis se posa à nouveau près d’Harlock et pencha la tête sur le côté. Peu farouche, il semblait curieux plus qu’affamé, mais ses claquements de bec donnaient à supposer qu’il s’attendait à ce qu’on lui jette de la nourriture. Peut-être était-il habitué à quémander chez les scientifiques de Mabrus, se dit Harlock en se demandant à quel genre d’oiseau il avait affaire.

La bestiole répondit « ieeek » et battit des ailes. Hmm, trois mètres d’envergure au bas mot, évalua Harlock. Et un bec long comme son bras.

Ça ressemblait à un pélican. En plus gros. Pour autant qu’Harlock le sache. Il n’était pas vraiment familier de la nature et des bébêtes qui la hantaient, et n’avait en réalité jamais croisé de pélican – ni même de canard d’ailleurs – autrement qu’en holovid.

— J’ai rien à manger pour toi, va-t’en !

L’injonction n’eut aucun effet. Au contraire, l’oiseau s’enhardit jusqu’à fourrager du bec la poche latérale du pantalon d’Harlock. Visiblement peu satisfait de son examen (« j’ai rien, j’te dis ! »), il battit à nouveau des ailes.

La structure métallique couina. Puis pencha, avec une série de saccades brutales. _Faut que j’y aille_ , se décida Harlock. Trois cents mètres à la nage. Une broutille.

Lorsqu’il se lança dans l’eau, il songea qu’il aurait peut-être dû ôter ses chaussures et son gilet pare-éclats au préalable. Après avoir bu la tasse deux fois, il maudit ce foutu clapot qui s’obstinait à lui entrer dans les narines (la vague suivante lui déferla dans l’oreille, ce qui n’était pas beaucoup mieux). Au bout d’une éternité à agiter les bras et les jambes de manière plus ou moins coordonnée, il constata 1) qu’il n’avançait pas très vite, et 2) que le pélican le suivait.

L’oiseau flottait tranquillement derrière lui. De temps en temps, il lançait un « ieeek » moqueur. Harlock choisit de l’ignorer et se concentra plutôt pour ne pas couler. Il lui restait… Allez, soyons optimistes, deux cent cinquante mètres. Point positif, il avait l’air de dériver dans le bon sens. Point négatif, il suffoquait. Et il ne tiendrait jamais en apnée sur deux cent cinquante mètres, surtout vu l’allure à laquelle il avançait.

Il hoqueta lorsqu’il avala une énième gorgée d’eau de mer, perdit le fil de sa concentration, s’enfonça sous la surface, paniqua, moulina frénétiquement des bras, réussit enfin à se stabiliser.

Le pélican l’observait avec intérêt. Cette saleté de bestiole flottait sans effort. Harlock lui lança un regard mauvais.

Il lutta pendant… des éons, au minimum. Les muscles tendus, les poumons en feu, il se battit contre chaque vague, il gagna chèrement chaque respiration, il grappilla chaque mètre contre le courant qui menaçait de le rabattre sur les rochers. S’il contournait cet éperon, il n’aurait plus qu’à se laisser porter vers la crique, se répétait-il. S’il tenait bon encore quelques brasses… Et encore quelques autres…

L’océan le submergea une fois de plus. Chaque remontée devenait plus difficile, plus lente aussi… Les profondeurs étaient si tentantes…

_« Ne renonce pas ! »_

Était-ce sa voix ? Celle de Warrius ? Appartenait-elle à des souvenirs plus lointains ? Harlock cilla, tenta d’apercevoir le rivage. _Encore quelques brasses…_ Sa vision était floue, brouillée par le sel et la fatigue.

Il tressaillit lorsqu’on le frôla. « Ieeek ? » Le pélican était toujours là, cerclant autour de lui, palmant avec aisance. Peut-être attendait-il qu’il se noie pour se repaître de son cadavre, songea Harlock. L’oiseau s’approcha encore.

— Ieeek.

Pris d’une inspiration subite, Harlock tendit les doigts, effleura une patte, referma le poing. « Ieeek ! » protesta l’oiseau. Il chercha à se dégager, déploya ses ailes, voulut d’enfuir. Harlock ne lâcha pas prise. _Perdu pour perdu…_ Il eut à peine conscience des secondes suivantes, excepté le fait qu’il avala (encore) beaucoup d’eau. À un moment ou à un autre, ses pieds touchèrent le fond. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le sable.

Sans trop comprendre comment, Harlock se retrouva à genoux sur la plage.

Et s’effondra.


	9. Segment 8 – Seul ?

— Ieeek ?

Harlock revint à lui avec une sensation d’oppression sur la poitrine, une odeur d’algues en décomposition dans les narines, un goût de sel sur la langue et un pélican assis sur le thorax.

— Raah, casse-toi… grogna-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Ses lèvres étaient desséchées, la peau de son visage le tiraillait, une pierre pointue appuyait douloureusement sur sa hanche et le zénith était strié de traînées de fumée. L’assaut contre Mabrus se poursuivait, déduisit-il. Il laissa son regard dériver dans le ciel bleu-gris, l’esprit gourd. _L’assaut…_ Warrius.

Il resta allongé sur le dos un temps indéfini, incapable de réagir. Warrius s’en sortait-il ? songea-t-il. Avait-il appelé des renforts ? Viendrait-on les secourir ? Et quelqu’un penserait-il à lui ?

— Ieeek.

Quelqu’un _d’autre_ qu’un pélican ? corrigea-t-il. Il fit la moue.

_« Personne n’a jamais pensé à toi »_ , souffla la voix dans sa tête. Il s’était toujours débrouillé seul jusqu’à présent. Pourquoi les choses changeraient-elles dans ce trou paumé ?

Peut-être devrait-il se contenter du pélican.

Les vagues léchaient ses mollets. Le grondement des rouleaux couvrait presque la rumeur des combats, plus haut. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait l’impression d’être seul au monde, naufragé sur une île déserte, Robinson abandonné sur une planète inconnue. Sporadiquement, le fracas d’une explosion lui rappelait toutefois que l’ennemi n’avait pas délaissé la partie… et que ses canons restaient trop proches de lui pour qu’il puisse se considérer en sécurité.

Le pélican s’agita soudain, ébouriffa ses plumes, puis se percha sur un rocher voisin – non sans avoir auparavant piétiné le visage d’Harlock de ses pattes palmées. « Ieeek ! » avertit-il. Harlock se figea. Le sifflement ténu d’un moteur prenait peu à peu le pas sur le bruit de l’océan. Ce n’était pas un moteur de vaisseau.

Harlock se redressa sur les coudes. _Amis ou ennemis ?_ s’interrogea-t-il. Il plissa les yeux. Il ne distingua tout d’abord rien de plus que les mêmes vagues écumantes qu’il venait d’affronter, les mêmes rochers arides, les mêmes fragments de l’épave à laquelle il avait échappé. De loin en loin, des débris tombaient toujours de la falaise. Au-dessus, le bombardement s’était tu. Encadrée par les deux frégates, la barge d’assaut manœuvrait pour se rapprocher du promontoire. Des troupes s’apprêtaient à débarquer.

Au niveau de la plage, le sifflement s’intensifia et se matérialisa soudain en un véhicule de transport léger. Un vétel sans immatriculation, à la coque peinte de rayures ocre et kaki. _Ennemi._ L’appareil à anti-gravité se maintenait quelques mètres au-dessus des vagues. Il semblait en attente. À coup sûr, il coordonnait son assaut avec la barge, là-haut, se dit Harlock tandis qu’il s’aplatissait à nouveau au sol. L’avait-on remarqué ?

Avec lenteur, il rampa prudemment vers un endroit moins exposé, s’accroupit derrière un rocher imposant, risqua un œil en direction du transport antigrav. Son mouvement avait-il fait réagir des senseurs quelconques ? L’amas de pierraille le mettait hors de vue, bien sûr, mais ne le camouflerait pas en cas de scan bio. Il retint son souffle. Le vétel ne bougea pas.

— Ieeek.

Harlock tressaillit. Bordel, il n’allait quand même pas se faire trahir par une volaille !

— Non, chut ! Va-t’en ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le vétel resta stationnaire pendant d’interminables minutes, puis s’approcha finalement de la plage dans un chuintement. Quand la porte frontale s’ouvrit, Harlock se tapit autant qu’il put dans une anfractuosité du rocher. L’abri était dérisoire. Si « on » venait pour lui, il n’avait aucune chance… d’autant qu’il n’avait pas d’arme. Il referma machinalement le poing sur sa cuisse, à l’endroit où il aurait dû trouver la crosse de son neutraliseur. Hélas, les lanières du holster pendouillaient dans le vide. Tout avait été arraché pendant sa chute, ou peut-être lorsqu’il se débattait dans l’eau.

Il se consola en se répétant que, tactiquement, il avait peu de risques de représenter une cible d’intérêt. Non, ce à quoi il assistait devait plutôt relever d’une manœuvre en tenaille visant Mabrus.

Le vétel vomit sur le sable un commando de huit soldats équipés en armure intégrale. Deux d’entre eux possédaient davantage de bras qu’un humain de base. Et tous arboraient sur leur plastron le trisecteur cerclé de vert des Colonies Radioactives.

Des néo-humains.

Les soldats ne perdirent pas de temps sur la plage. Après s’être brièvement concertés, ils s’éloignèrent le long du rivage, à l’opposé de la plateforme effondrée. Harlock réfléchit aux différentes options qui s’offraient à lui : 1) rester planqué et attendre que des vaisseaux de la Fédération se pointent pour botter les fesses de ces enfoirés, ou 2) suivre ces enfoirés et attendre l’occasion de leur botter les fesses. _Hmm…_ Il n’y avait pas trop à tergiverser, sourit-il _in petto_. Il n’avait jamais été un planqué.

Tout en prenant garde à rester à bonne distance des néo-humains, il se glissa entre les rochers. Le commando envisageait-il d’escalader la falaise ? se demanda-t-il. Ou bien existait-il un accès vers la station au niveau de la mer ?

— Ieeek !

Harlock ne put retenir un juron.

— Casse-toi, putain !

Comment voulait-on qu’il réussisse une filature efficace si ce foutu volatile s’obstinait à piailler au-dessus de sa tête !

Il stoppa, chercha des yeux une pierre à balancer sur cette sale bête, s’immobilisa. Au-delà de la barre où se brisaient les rouleaux, à vingt ou trente mètres du rivage, se détachait… une tête. Harlock se plaqua précipitamment au sol. Merde, c’était quoi, cette… chose ? D’un brun foncé luisant, presque noir, il aurait presque pu la confondre avec un rocher émergeant de l’eau, si ce n’était le fait qu’elle avançait à contre courant.

… et qu’elle possédait des yeux, constata-t-il après un examen plus attentif. Deux grands yeux ronds et entièrement noirs.

La tête approchait (son propriétaire se dirigeait clairement vers la plage), et davantage de détails étaient à présent discernables. Un visage dépourvu de nez, surmonté d’une touffe ridicule de poils. Une mince bouche sans lèvres, pincée en un pli réprobateur. Pas de cou. Une série de bourrelets de graisse qui devaient faire jonction avec le corps. Harlock fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d’une espèce galactique qui correspondrait à cette description. Sans succès.

Peut-être s’agissait-il d’une population autochtone encore non répertoriée par la Fédération, en conclut-il, ou d’une énième « variation » néo-humaine. Ces gens-là produisaient des mutations plus vite que les lois bio-éthiques fédérales ne les réprimaient. Non pas que les Colonies Radioactives aient jamais tenu compte des lois bio-éthiques fédérales, d’ailleurs – c’était même pour cette raison qu’elles avaient fait sécession, trois siècles auparavant.

Harlock s’aplatit contre les rochers tandis que la créature sortait de l’eau, se força à respirer le plus lentement possible, tenta – vainement – de calmer les battements de son cœur qui devait s’entendre à des kilomètres. Allait-il à nouveau passer inaperçu, ou n’échapperait-il pas au scan bio cette fois-ci ? Le nouveau venu serait-il plus consciencieux que le commando néo-humain qui l’avait précédé ?

Quelque part derrière lui, le pélican lâcha un « ieeek ». _Ne bouge pas !_

Les vagues se brisaient sur la plage.

_Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas !_

Les secondes s’égrenaient dans une lenteur infinie.

_Bon alors, il me trouve ou il prend racine ?_

La curiosité prenant le pas sur la prudence, Harlock risqua un coup d’œil. Sur la plage, la créature, juchée dans un exosquelette sophistiqué, parlait à grand renfort d’éructations gutturales dans ce qui devait être un communicateur. Du néo-humain, vu les intonations. Le débit était toutefois trop rapide et haché pour qu’Harlock parvienne à en saisir le moindre mot.

Il inspira, se glissa vers un autre rocher, musela une bouffée de panique lorsque du gravier roula sous ses pieds… L’autre ne broncha pas. Quelques respirations angoissantes plus tard, Harlock se détendit. Un peu. Il avait gagné un répit, estima-t-il, mais allait-il faire le poids s’il tentait de surprendre son adversaire ? À mains nues ?

Il souffla. Fallait être réaliste, quelle que soit la race de ce truc, c’était du gros morceau. Sa taille, exosquelette compris, devait atteindre les deux mètres cinquante. Ses mains palmées serraient, pour l’une un fusil imposant, pour l’autre le joystick de commande de l’exosquelette. Ses deux bras hypertrophiés émergeaient d’un corps en cylindre sans épaules, qui se prolongeait sous la ceinture en une nageoire recouverte de fourrure.

Ça ressemblait à une otarie sous stéroïdes.

Elle était seule.

Et elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

Harlock banda ses muscles.

C’était peut-être sa chance.


	10. Segment 9 – Pierre et rage

La peur lui tordait l’estomac.

Lorsqu’Harlock se jeta de tout son poids sur son adversaire, il eut l’impression de percuter un sac de ciment. Il avait espéré déséquilibrer l’exosquelette… Hélas, la lourde armature possédait un centre de gravité plus bas que ce qu’il avait estimé. Le berceau oscilla. Les jambes solidement campées sur le sol absorbèrent le choc sans broncher.

Il fut repoussé d’un revers de bras.

— Bàsaich, amadan !

Du néo-humain, analysa Harlock en même temps qu’il roulait de côté pour ne pas être piétiné. Et des mots qui scellaient son sort, pour autant qu’il les comprenne. Le ton était de toute façon sans équivoque : cette foutue otarie montée sur pattes ne l’épargnerait pas.

Le néo-humain braqua son fusil. Harlock rentra par réflexe le cou dans les épaules, se prépara à encaisser – et à mourir, probablement. Serait-ce rapide ?

— Ieeek !

Le coup attendu n’arriva pas.

Déconcerté, Harlock leva la tête. _Qu’est-ce que…_ Sur l’exosquelette, une tempête de plumes se jouait. Le pélican ouvrait et fermait son bec sur les excroissances de l’armature, battait furieusement des ailes, revenait à la charge, nullement effrayé par les moulinets de bras frénétiques.  
Et l’envergure impressionnante de l’oiseau obstruait le champ de vision du néo-humain, comprit Harlock en un éclair. Une contre-attaque était possible.

Il n’avait pas d’arme, mais la plage était jonchée de pierres. La plupart n’étaient que des galets ronds, polis par les vagues ; certaines possédaient tout de même des arêtes tranchantes. Celle dont il se saisit sans vraiment réfléchir était de forme semi-sphérique, comme un œuf minéral brisé en deux.

Il bondit.

— Fahr zur Hölle, du Hackfresse !

Il frappa l’autre à la tempe.

— Fahr zur Hölle !

Il frappa au rythme de chaque mot.

— Fahr ! Zur ! Hölle !

Il frappa encore, tenant la pierre à deux mains, les yeux brouillés de larmes de rage, il frappa alors que l’exosquelette basculait sur le côté, il frappa malgré les élancements douloureux de ses épaules.  
Il frappa tandis que chaque coup provoquait un craquement sec, il frappa, submergé par une odeur de vase et de poisson avarié. Ses ongles rencontrèrent une substance molle. Ses avant-bras étaient couverts de liquide noirâtre et poisseux.  
Il frappa longtemps, jusqu’à ce que plus rien ne bouge, jusqu’à ce que la pierre n’ait plus d’os à broyer, jusqu’à ce que le visage du néo-humain ne soit plus qu’une bouillie informe.

— Pour le major… murmura-t-il.

Il frappa.

Harlock resta hébété de longues minutes à côté du cadavre, à genoux, le souffle court et l’esprit embrouillé. Était-ce lui ? se demanda-t-il. Était-ce lui qui avait été à l’origine d’un tel déchaînement de violence ?

Il tenait toujours la pierre entre ses mains crispées. Elle parut soudain lui brûler les doigts, et il la lâcha avec un sentiment d’horreur.

— Ieeek ?

Le pélican avait la tête penchée sur le côté, le bec entrouvert. Peut-être le jugeait-il. Peut-être s’inquiétait-il pour lui. Harlock répondit d’un faible sourire.

— Ouais, j’suis… désolé. C’est un peu dégoûtant.

Il tremblait.  
Peut-être à cause du vent sur ses vêtements humides.

_Était-ce lui ?_

Il serra les poings, ravala un sanglot. Il connaissait la guerre. Il avait déjà vu des morts, des cadavres éventrés, des chairs déchiquetées. Il avait déjà vu des gens mourir, des blessés agoniser et des innocents être fusillés. Il connaissait la guerre, oui… Mais pas comme ça.

_Ne renonce pas_ , se répéta-t-il. _Continue_ _d’_ _avancer quoi qu’il arrive._

Avancer.  
Et ne pas regarder en arrière.

Il déglutit. Sa salive avait un goût de sang.

Avancer.

Il tâtonna, força ses jambes tétanisées à se remettre debout, referma ses doigts sur le fusil du néo-humain. La prochaine confrontation se déroulerait à distance, se promit-il. Ce serait… plus propre. Moins barbare.

_Était-ce lui ?_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre désarticulé. _Ne regarde pas en arrière !_

Il vomit.  
Les spasmes incontrôlés lui déchirèrent l’œsophage.

_Avance, continue à avancer !_

Il serra la mâchoire pour s’empêcher de hurler, serra le canon du fusil pour s’empêcher de fracasser ses poings sur les rochers, ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes, concentra sa volonté sur le mouvement de ses jambes, tituba, trébucha, glissa dans les graviers qui se dérobaient sous ses pas… et s’éloigna d’instinct.

Lorsque le mort fut hors de vue, que sa respiration se fut calmée, que ses pensées cessèrent de bondir comme un troupeau affolé, Harlock s’adossa à un rocher pour faire le point.

_Alors…_

Un, il était vivant.  
Deux, il n’était… pas trop blessé. Des ecchymoses, des éraflures, une épaule qui le lançait un peu, mais _a priori_ il n’avait rien de cassé.  
Et trois… Il fixa l’arme dans ses mains. Le modèle lui était inconnu, mais la taille du canon était de bon augure. Gros dégâts en perspective, songea-t-il. Voilà qui rééquilibrerait quelque peu les forces.

Harlock regarda le ciel. Il ne voyait plus les frégates, pas plus que la barge d’assaut, mais des échos sourds se répercutaient encore jusqu’à lui. De toute évidence, Mabrus soutenait toujours le siège.

_Warrius…_

Il ignorait comment il allait rejoindre la station. Escalader les rochers ? Non, les éboulis, puis la paroi quasi verticale ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance. S’il longeait la plage, comme l’avait fait le commando qui avait débarqué juste avant l’otarie mutante, déboucherait-il sur une baie plus accueillante, une échancrure dans la falaise, une pente douce vers le sommet ?

Il soupesa le fusil, appréciant machinalement son équilibre. Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne se tiendrait pas à l’écart de l’action !

La vision d’une pierre maculée de sang flotta un instant devant ses yeux. Il ne devait plus y penser, se reprit-il. S’il voulait avancer, il ne devait plus y penser.

_« Et si tu continues dans cette voie, ce ne sera pas le dernier… »_ lui susurra sa conscience. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur. N’y pense plus, se répéta-t-il. Ça n’est jamais arrivé.

Il raidit ses épaules, se redressa. Il allait longer le rivage, rattraper ces salopards qui avaient pourri sa première mission, leur faire leur fête, puis remonter prêter main forte à Warrius. Et après il réclamerait la place de Farrell, décida-t-il. Et une médaille. Et plus personne ne remettrait en cause sa légitimité à être officier.

Aucun nuage n’atténuait les rayons ardents du soleil double lorsqu’Harlock se mit en route. Il grogna. La chaleur restait supportable, mais les roches claires et l’océan réverbéraient la lumière sans le moindre filtre. Il plissa les paupières, replaqua une mèche humide et collée par le sel sur son œil droit. Ses cheveux ne le protégeraient pas des UV, mais c’était toujours mieux que rien.

Le pélican vola sur l’avant, revint le voir, se posa à côté de lui et cala son pas sur le sien. Sa démarche était pataude, voire risible. Il possédait malgré tout une bonne foulée malgré ses palmes !

— Ieeek.  
— Ouaip, t’as bien raison, l’oiseau. On forme une super équipe, tous les deux !

Ils allaient sauver la journée, c’était certain.

Harlock s’accrocha à cette idée.

Et baissa le cran de sûreté du fusil.


	11. Segment 10 – Un chien dans un jeu de quilles

Il ne marcha pas longtemps, une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus. Il longea tout d’abord la plage, escalada une première pointe rocheuse, pesta dans un pierrier glissant et déboucha finalement dans une crique deux à trois fois plus grande que celle qu’il venait de quitter. À chaque extrémité, les rochers s’avançaient dans la mer le long d’une ligne incurvée ; le port naturel ainsi créé, protégé de la houle, formait un rectangle quasi-parfait. Une cale bétonnée y avait été aménagée, séparant l’anse en deux et remontant vers la porte fermée d’un hangar creusé à même le roc.

Cette installation appartenait-elle au complexe de Mabrus ? Communiquait-elle avec les autres bâtiments par un réseau souterrain ? Plus que vraisemblable, s’il fallait en croire les néo-humains en train d’y découper une brèche au chalumeau. À moins que le hangar ne renferme du matériel de grande valeur et/ou surpuissant, mais dans tous les cas Harlock n’allait pas laisser ces salopards agir impunément.

Un vétel en lévitation était amarré à un bollard rongé par le sel. Ce n’était pas le même véhicule que précédemment (celui-là était rayé de gris et non pas de kaki). Harlock calcula donc qu’il avait face à lui, en toute logique, au moins seize néo-humains en armure intégrale. Il en compta neuf, plus une otarie sur exosquelette, qui patrouillait le long de la cale dans un bruit de vérins et d’enjambées métalliques. Certains devaient déjà avoir pénétré à l’intérieur du hangar, estima-t-il. Il était en conséquence plus que temps de leur signifier leur erreur.

Il s’allongea entre les rochers, cala la crosse du fusil contre son épaule, ajusta sa visée. L’otarie en premier, décida-t-il.

La détonation le déstabilisa, le recul rejeta le canon vers le haut, et le coup se perdit loin au-dessus de la tête de son ennemi. Harlock rattrapa l’arme à la volée. _Schei_ _ß_ _e, c’est_ _quoi ce machin ?_ Ses oreilles bourdonnaient… Fusil sonique. Il en avait entendu parler, mais il n’aurait pas cru que ce genre d’engin rétrograde était encore utilisé.

En face, les néo-humains se réorganisaient : trois d’entre eux progressaient à couvert dans sa direction, quatre étaient entrés dans le hangar, les deux derniers se postèrent en sentinelle de part et d’autre de l’ouverture percée dans la porte. L’otarie l’apostropha au travers d’un amplificateur de voix :

— Géilleadh ! Rends-toi !

Au moins ne souhaitait-il pas sa mort comme son défunt collègue, songea Harlock. C’était déjà un progrès.

… mais il possédait lui aussi un fusil sonique et il le pointait dans sa direction. _Si je me prends un tir tendu dans les oreilles, mes tympans explosent_ , pensa Harlock. Et son cerveau se liquéfierait, probablement.

Il se plaqua au sol, puis galopa à quatre pattes vers l’abri d’un plus gros rocher, tandis que des lasers sifflaient autour de lui. Ah, seule l’otarie possédait un sonique, analysa-t-il. Les autres usaient d’armes plus conventionnelles. En tir nourri. « Rends-toi », sérieusement ?

— Pòg mo thòin ! cria Harlock en retour.

Il y eut un instant de flottement (les néo-humains n’avaient clairement pas l’habitude de se faire insulter dans leur propre langue). Harlock le mit à profit pour riposter.

Salve de deux coups à gauche. Salve de deux coups à droite. Retour à couvert. Évaluation des dégâts. _Ah oui quand même…_

Le souffle du sonique avait rejeté l’exosquelette en arrière, fauché un des soldats, ébranlé la falaise. Un pan de gravats calcaires s’éboula dans la grève. Sur la cale, l’otarie désormais dépourvue de ses jambes de métal se tordait pour s’agenouiller sur sa nageoire caudale tout en gardant une main plaquée sur la tempe. Était-ce du sang entre ses doigts sombres ?

Le tube du fusil sonique brûlait. Harlock serra les dents. _Ne te détourne pas !_ Était-ce du sang ? Bien sûr.

Il visa avec soin.

Le torse de l’otarie explosa.

Il tressaillit. Au spectacle des côtes béantes émergeant d’une charpie de chairs et de viscères se superposa l’image du cadavre dans la crique. Une pierre et un crâne, des os et du sang. Ce n’était pas le premier.  
Ce ne serait pas le dernier.

_C’est plus simple qu’au corps-à-corps_ , se répéta-t-il. Plus simple. Plus lointain. Plus supportable.

Il avait envie de tout lâcher, se rouler en boule et disparaître. Il courut vers le hangar, tira en rafale pour se dégager un chemin, zigzagua pour éviter les lasers, ne s’arrêta pas, ne se retourna pas.

_Avancer._

Lorsqu’il s’accroupit contre le volet du hangar, il s’effraya presque de se trouver encore vivant. _«_ _Cinq de plus »_ , lui renvoya sa conscience. Des os et du sang.

Les échos d’une cavalcade lui parvenaient de l’intérieur de la structure, amplifiés par la pierre. Le reste du commando ? Des renforts ? Harlock raffermit sa prise sur le fusil, humecta ses lèvres desséchées. S’il ouvrait le feu à l’aveugle, il courait le risque d’un tir fratricide. S’il attendait d’être encerclé et mis en joue…

— Ieeek, dit le pélican.

Harlock opina.

— J’suis bien d’accord, l’oiseau.

Il tira jusqu’à ce que l’arme surchauffe, par l’ouverture dans le volet roulant, sans vraiment regarder ce qu’il touchait. Il tira et s’appliqua à balayer un angle le plus large possible. Les détonations du sonique se réverbéraient sur les parois internes du hangar ; la résonance révélait des dimensions imposantes.

Combien de coups lâcha-t-il avant que l’alarme de sécurité du sonique ne retentisse, avant que le générateur ne s’éteigne de lui-même, avant que le fusil ne se taise ? Combien de temps resta-t-il ensuite face à la brèche, haletant et suant d’une transpiration glacée ? Il n’aurait su le dire.

Le soleil rôtissait sa nuque. Par le trou, l’obscurité était silencieuse. Un courant d’air apporta une bouffée de fraîcheur et l’enveloppa d’une odeur de moisissure.

Le pélican se dégourdit les ailes d’un ample battement.

— Ieeek !

Harlock s’ébroua. Le long tremblement nerveux parcourut sa colonne vertébrale comme une décharge électrique.

Il fixa le ciel vide, les roches claires, la mer trop lumineuse. S’il restait sur place, à l’air libre, il aurait davantage de chance d’être repéré par une équipe de secours. Il pourrait toujours s’abriter si d’autres ennemis survenaient. Il pouvait tenir, se persuada-t-il.

— T’en penses quoi, l’oiseau ?

La réverbération l’éblouissait. L’ombre du hangar l’appelait. Et le sel qui piquait ses joues avait été déposé par l’eau de mer.

Le générateur du fusil sonique bipa. Sur le corps de l’arme, une diode rouge bascula en vert, clignota, puis s’éteignit. Charge opérationnelle.

_Avancer._

Lorsqu’il enjamba le volet découpé pour entrer dans le complexe souterrain, il fut tout d’abord plongé dans des ténèbres impénétrables. Puis, tandis que ses yeux s’habituaient à l’obscurité, il distingua des contours, ici des conteneurs entreposés, là-bas un escalier, plus haut une mezzanine… Au fond, le hangar se prolongeait en un tunnel grossièrement excavé. Au sol, des rails magnétiques étaient repliés en accordéon. Une rampe de lancement, supposa Harlock. Mais à quel profit ?

— Ieeek ?  
— J’en sais rien l’oiseau, j’en sais rien…

Les lieux étaient immobiles. Étaient-ils déserts ? Des formes allongées gisaient çà et là. Harlock ne s’en approcha pas. _«_ _Ce ne seront pas les derniers… »_ Il crispa les doigts sur le fusil, fouilla les ombres du regard. Si l’ennemi rôdait encore, il riposterait.

Il était prêt.


	12. Segment 11 – Sous la montagne

Le hangar sombre se figea sous une chape de silence, lourde et suintante de danger. Harlock s’avança à pas comptés. Malgré ses précautions, il lui semblait que l’écho de sa progression résonnait de part et d’autre du souterrain.  
Il traversa la première salle, longea un mur à tâtons, franchit une arche taillée dans la pierre, parvint dans une deuxième pièce plus petite. Des consoles en veille et des diodes sur des panneaux de contrôle diffusaient autour d’eux une lueur blafarde, qui coulait au sol sans parvenir vraiment à repousser les ombres.

— Ieeek.

Le pélican s’envola en exploration et disparut dans les ténèbres. Comment se débrouillait-il pour voler à l’aveugle ? se demanda Harlock. Était-il nyctalope ? Utilisait-il des infrasons pour se localiser, comme une chauve-souris ?

— Ieeek !

Bon sang, cette bestiole ne connaissait pas le mot « discrétion ».

Le cri se répercuta dans toute la grotte, se déforma dans les cavités, s’amplifia jusqu’à donner l’impression qu’un troupeau entier de volatiles de l’enfer se regroupait dans les hauteurs.  
S’il restait des ennemis, peut-être qu’avec ce bruit ils s’imagineraient faire face à un monstre plus effrayant qu’un gros poulet, gambergea Harlock.

Il se représenta mentalement la scène, s’amusa des images qu’il se projetait. Des néo-humains lourdauds dans leurs armures se bousculaient pour échapper à un dragon rugissant. La panique gagnait les rangs ennemis, les vaisseaux se percutaient en tentant de s’enfuir. Le pélican menait la charge, grossissait jusqu’à pouvoir avaler un vétel entier. Ce n’était pas la réalité, Harlock le savait. Il n’évoluait pas dans un holovid comique, ses ennemis ne s’effraieraient pas d’un canard.

Et personne ne viendrait pour lui.

_Des pierres et des os._

Des cris et du sang.

Le pélican revint se poser près de lui. « Ieeek », annonça-t-il d’un air grave. Il avait toujours été de bon conseil jusqu’à présent, se dit Harlock. Mieux valait tenir compte de son avis, quel qu’il soit.

— Sois plus précis, l’oiseau. C’est plutôt ieeek « rien à signaler » ou ieeek « attention » ?  
— Ieeek.

Certes. Mais encore ?

Le rai de lumière d’une torche balaya soudain le plafond. Son origine provenait de l’entrée. Ieeek attention, donc. Harlock remercia le pélican d’un signe de tête.  
Il recula vers le fond de la pièce. Les probabilités qu’il s’agisse de renforts de la Fédération étaient faibles, pour ne pas dire nulles. Il n’avait donc d’autre choix que de s’enfoncer plus profond à l’intérieur de la montagne… et de prier pour que cette base dispose de plusieurs issues.

_«_ _Ou bien tu peux rester et te battre… »_ Il réajusta sa prise sur le fusil sonique. Les probabilités qu’il réussisse à nouveau un carton plein étaient… Il déglutit. Avec son arme, les statistiques jouaient en sa faveur. D’autant qu’il avait toujours l’avantage de la surprise.

Le sonique vibrait entre ses doigts, avide de nouvelles victimes. _Des os et du sang._ Ce ne seraient pas les derniers.

— Iee…

Harlock attrapa le bec de l’oiseau et le maintint fermé, juste à temps pour éviter un nouveau « ieeek ».

— Non, chut ! Tais-toi ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le pélican lui jeta un regard offusqué.

— Ieeek, protesta-t-il (heureusement pas trop fort) dès qu’Harlock le lâcha.

Oui ben flûte, hein.

Harlock tendit l’oreille, plissa les yeux, tenta de percer l’obscurité. À quelques mètres devant lui, le tunnel plongeait vers l’inconnu. Enfin… il montait, plutôt : la déclivité était faible, mais positive.  
La galerie bifurquait lentement vers la droite, dessinait une large courbe avant de redevenir rectiligne. Au sol, un marquage luminescent courait le long d’une rigole de drainage et se fondait au loin dans un halo spectral.

Harlock scruta la pénombre. Les parois taillées étaient çà et là étayées d’un coffrage de béton, mais n’offraient nul recoin d’où il aurait pu planifier une embuscade efficace. _Je ne fuis pas !_ se répéta-t-il tandis qu’il allongeait le pas malgré lui.  
Derrière lui, il devinait des éclats furtifs de lumière, le frottement étouffé de pas, le blip d’un talkie… Il ne fuyait pas. C’était un repli stratégique.

Le tunnel mena à une porte. Une porte étanche, blindée, et verrouillée. Harlock se retint de tambouriner contre le métal. Ça ne l’avancerait à rien, à part monter sa peur à ses ennemis. Et il n’avait pas peur, non.  
Il n’avait pas peur.

Il se retourna, balaya le tunnel d’un lent mouvement circulaire avec le fusil sonique. S’il tirait dans cet espace clos, ne risquait-il pas lui aussi d’être pris dans l’onde sonore ?

— Ieeek, dit le pélican.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Tout à fait, l’oiseau. Évite de voler n’importe où si tu ne veux pas prendre une balle perdue.

En face, des ombres se déplaçaient, accompagnées des points rouges de viseurs, d’intensificateurs de lumière ou d’autres technologies d’aides au combat. Harlock en compta six. L’ennemi progressait au ras des parois mais, dans ce tunnel en ligne droite, tout le monde se retrouvait _in fine_ à découvert.

Il y eut une concertation murmurée, puis l’un des néo-humains cria :

— Ce territoire appartient aux Colonies Radioactives, veuillez déposer les armes !

Alors déjà c’était faux, et ensuite pas question.

— Ieeek, réagit le pélican.

Oui voilà. Ieeek. Parfaitement.

Harlock pointa son fusil au jugé dans la direction de l’injonction. S’il tirait dans cet espace clos, ce serait un carnage. _Un de plus…_ Un frisson glacial lui transperça l’échine.

— Dernière sommation ! lançait la voix dans les ombres.

Des ombres sans visage. Des silhouettes sans forme. S’il tirait, elles disparaîtraient, et il ne s’en souviendrait pas. _Des os et du sang. Des pierres…_ Il secoua la tête. Il ne s’en souviendrait pas.

La voix était nasillarde, étouffée comme si le son avait dû se frayer un chemin à travers plusieurs épaisseurs de tissu, presque artificielle. _Des pierres…_

Son doigt se crispa sur la queue de détente, son pouce vérifia que la sûreté était abaissée. S’il tirait, il gagnerait.

— Ieeek, insista-t-on dans son dos.

Harlock devina plus qu’il ne vit le pélican s’engager dans un renfoncement à gauche de la porte, et imagina plus qu’il n’entendit le flap flap tranquille des pattes palmées s’éloigner sur le béton. Il plissa le front. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que cette sale bête possédait toujours un coup d’avance sur lui ?

Lorsqu’il s’approcha, à reculons et sans cesser de pointer son fusil vers l’ennemi, il constata que renfoncement camouflait une ouverture, un boyau davantage qu’un couloir, à peine plus large que ses épaules, une issue de secours peut-être, ouverte dans tous les cas.  
Il ne vit pas de dispositif de fermeture. Il supposa – il espéra – qu’il en trouverait un à l’autre bout.

Il ne s’appesantit pas sur la suite. En face, les néo-humains avaient épuisé leur patience, il le sentait. _Des os et des pierres._ Le fusil sonique ouvrit le feu presque de son propre chef.

_Des os._

Harlock recula dans le boyau sans cesser de tirer par rafales.

_Des pierres._

Le fusil hurlait.

_Du sang._

L’onde sonique arrachait des blocs de rocher, fissurait le coffrage de béton, déformait l’air.

_Des cris._

Le vacarme couvrit tout.

_Des ombres sans visage._

Il ne s’en souviendrait pas.

_Des anonymes sans importance._

Il se mit à courir. Une main invisible le poussa, il trébucha, se releva, se cogna contre les parois de ce couloir trop étroit, perdit la notion de la distance parcourue. La montagne entière se tordait et mugissait.

Puis le silence fut.


	13. Segment 12 – Silence

La clarté des néons succéda à l’obscurité. Ébloui, Harlock tituba, puis trébucha dans une rigole avant de s’affaler lamentablement sur le béton. Son nez tomba sur une paire de rangers… occupées, constata-t-il lorsque lesdites chaussures se mirent en mouvement. Il se sentait groggy sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Le propriétaire des rangers gesticula tandis qu’Harlock se remettait debout tant bien que mal, brandit un objet cylindrique qui tenait pour beaucoup de la vieille boîte de conserve, le lança dans le boyau duquel Harlock venait d’émerger, s’arc-bouta pour faire rouler un lourd panneau blindé sur sa glissière, obtura l’issue et verrouilla le tout.

Le sol trembla. Simultanément, Harlock identifia un problème majeur : si l’objet était un explosif, que le boyau s’était effondré, que le pélican ne claquait pas son bec à vide et que le type aux rangers n’ouvrait pas sa bouche uniquement pour imiter une carpe hors de l’eau, alors où était passé le son ?

Il leva les sourcils, adressa à son interlocuteur une mimique d’incompréhension, porta une main à ses oreilles. Ses doigts revinrent ensanglantés. _Des cris…_ Des cris et du sang.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le fusil sonique, sur le pélican, sur la porte, sautaient d’un point à un autre comme des animaux apeurés. Sa respiration résonnait dans son crâne, courte, accélérée. _Je n’ai pas peur._ Il n’entendait rien.

Ici, le complexe souterrain éclairé perdait son aura oppressante. Harlock apercevait des embranchements de couloirs de chaque côté du tunnel principal, des portes légères, des installations de sécurité on ne peut plus banales… Le type aux rangers lui adressa un large sourire, fouilla dans les poches de son blouson, en sortit un calepin sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots. « Surdité temporaire à cause du blast sonore », lut Harlock. Le mot « temporaire » était souligné.

— Combien de temps avant que ça revienne ? grogna-t-il.

Il grimaça. Parler sans s’entendre était… désagréable. Et tenter de déboucher ses oreilles en agitant la tête ne parvint qu’à lui coller des nausées.

« Infirmerie », annonça le carnet. « Viens. »

Eurk, songea Harlock. Le pélican avait le bec entrouvert. Peut-être se moquait-il. Cette sale bête ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Harlock suivit son guide dans le complexe souterrain, d’abord dans le tunnel principal, puis dans un couloir secondaire, un ascenseur, un autre couloir plus petit. « Il est à toi cet oiseau ? » questionna le carnet alors que le pélican entrait dans l’ascenseur avec flegme comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Harlock secoua la tête. Non.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me suit, ajouta-t-il.

Le type aux rangers eut l’air de trouver ça génial, et se lança avec force sourires et gesticulations dans une diatribe enthousiaste dont Harlock ne perçut pas le moindre mot. Même s’il avait l’impression que son oreille gauche se débouchait. Elle sifflait, en tout cas. C’était toujours mieux que rien.

— Tu sais que je t’entends pas ? lâcha-t-il.

L’information ne perturba nullement son interlocuteur, qui continua à deviser avec fougue. Tout seul ou avec le pélican, donc. Harlock ne savait pas trop quoi en conclure.

Il observa son guide à la dérobée. Humain, cheveux bruns presque noirs, teint vaguement cuivré, petite taille, plutôt courtaud. Potentiellement allié étant donné qu’il avait balancé une grenade sur des néo-humains. Une expression joviale insupportable collée sur la figure. Et affublé d’une paire de lunettes rondes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Il possédait la dégaine typique d’un scientifique rasoir. Ne lui manquait que la blouse blanche et la panoplie serait parfaite, ricana Harlock _in petto_.

Après des détours interminables dans un labyrinthe de couloirs déserts, le présumé scientifique lui fit franchir un sas, une passerelle couverte, puis un autre sas. Harlock plissa le front. Ce nouvel environnement lui était familier : des parois métalliques, des nappes de câbles au plafond, trappes de ventilation, tableaux électriques, surbaux et portes étanches… Ces couloirs clinquants étaient des coursives. Et _ceci_ n’était plus une base souterraine.

— On est dans un vaisseau, constata-t-il tout haut.

Un vaisseau de belle taille, en plus. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ?

Il n’obtint pas de réponse… enfin, pas de réponse _écrite_. Lorsqu’il tapota sur son oreille gauche, il perdit brutalement l’équilibre, et ne resta debout que parce qu’il y avait un mur à proximité.

Ooof… Pas normal, ça, analysa-t-il. En plus de son ouïe, son oreille interne s’était-elle fait la malle elle aussi ?

Il perçut une rumeur en forme de point d’interrogation, suivie d’un crissement et d’un « plop » bizarre. Puis son conduit auditif se rétracta en spirale et la gravité l’attira vers le bas. Après une rapide concertation avec lui-même, Harlock décida en conséquence d’accompagner son oreille dans sa chute. Une fois au sol, il expérimenta un intéressant mélange de vertiges et de nausées, se battit brièvement avec son estomac, perdit, vomit. Le plancher était froid contre ses omoplates.

Il y eut un fondu au noir qui lui fit supposer qu’il avait dû perdre connaissance à un moment ou à un autre. Il sentit ensuite le toc-toc d’un bec contre son crâne (bon sang, il le savait que cette volaille infernale attendait qu’il meure pour le bouffer !) et aperçut une main tendue devant son nez. Sa vision palpitait.

Un doigt se posa sur le calepin avec insistance. « Viens », montrait-il. Harlock grogna. Oui, deux minutes ! Putain.

Il grogna encore, gémit peut-être, se concentra sur sa mauvaise humeur plutôt que sur la douleur, repoussa sèchement l’aide proposée. La colère était un excellent moteur pour avancer.

Son équilibre défaillant était un peu pénible, en revanche.

Ça tanguait. Il insulta le plancher, les murs, la montagne, cette foutue station scientifique de merde, et ces connards de néo-humains pour faire bonne mesure. Il s’appuya contre la cloison pour contrer la gîte. Il s’emmêla dans ses pieds au moins deux fois.

Le type aux rangers avait perdu son air jovial quand il ouvrit ce qui s’avéra être l’accès à l’infirmerie. Même le pélican semblait soucieux. Harlock, lui, hésita soudain : pouvait-il accorder ainsi sa confiance à un inconnu ? N’était-il pas en train de se jeter tête baissée dans un piège ? Et pourquoi y avait-il un vaisseau sous cette montagne ?

Il se crispa lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’il avait oublié son arme – il l’avait lâchée à la sortie du boyau, il s’en souvenait clairement… et il ne l’avait pas reprise. Son cœur s’emballa. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi distrait ? Alors que sa _vie_ était en jeu ?

Il recula d’un pas. Le mouvement trop brusque ne fut pas du goût de son oreille interne, qui décréta que l’heure était plutôt à la gymnastique acrobatique. Harlock eut la sensation étrange d’effectuer un salto arrière sans bouger, puis il se retrouva – encore – par terre.

L’instant d’après, il était allongé sur une table d’examen, les yeux multiples d’une lampe scialytique braqués sur lui. Il se redressa par réflexe, ouvrit et ferma les poings dans le vide. La puissance rassurante du fusil sonique lui manquait. _Des morts…_ Il frissonna. Les morts n’étaient pas importants.

Le type aux rangers avait enfilé une blouse blanche. Il était médecin, alors ? Ou non ? Avec ses lunettes en cul de bouteille et sa coupe au bol, il n’aurait pas dépareillé dans le laboratoire d’un savant fou. Prêt à le torturer avec le sourire, gambergea Harlock. _« Tu n’aurais pas oublié le sonique, tu l’aurais dégommé en un coup. »_ Il n’aurait pas oublié le sonique, il aurait déjà tué. Encore. Sans vraiment être sûr des intentions à son égard. Ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal.

Il porta les mains à ses oreilles. Tuer ou être tué, tuer et tuer encore. Était-ce ce qu’il voulait ? _Je rêve de voler._ Une page de carnet avait été noircie pour lui. On la lui tendit. Il la lut. « Injection de corticoïde + bouchons de régen’. L’auto-diag confirme que c’est temporaire. Tu en as max pour quelques heures à gauche, 7 à 10 jours à droite. »

Sourire, pouce levé, sourcil interrogatif derrière les lunettes. _Tuer ou être tué._ Un allié. L’univers ne pouvait pas être empli uniquement d’ennemis.

— Je… Merci, articula Harlock.

Sourire plus large. Gestuelle embarrassée. « Ce n’est rien, ça m’a permis de tester le fonctionnement du médecin virtuel. » Ah. Okay. Ça c’était moins rassurant, par contre.

Nouvelle feuille. Nouveau sourire. « Tu as un problème avec ton œil, aussi. Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le perdre. » Harlock se renfrogna. Oui, mais non. Et surtout pas pour servir de cobaye à un « médecin virtuel ».

L’autre dût sentir sa réticence, car il n’insista pas. Harlock se détendit… un peu. Autour de lui, les installations médicales étaient flambant neuves, certaines toujours couvertes de leur housse de protection. _Qu’est-ce que ce vaisseau fout là ?_ Le pélican était perché sur une caisse estampillée « fragile, médicaments ». Elle ne possédait aucun logo qui aurait pu permettre d’en identifier la provenance. _La Fédération_ _est-_ _elle_ _au courant_ _?_

Cet appareil n’avait pas encore volé, présuma Harlock. Était-il lié à l’assaut néo-humain sur Mabrus ? Et quel était le rôle du type aux rangers dans tout ça ?

Il se leva, évalua avec précaution l’état de son équilibre, secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Nausées et vertiges avaient disparu. Si seulement ses oreilles pouvaient se déboucher, maintenant… Le carnet revint se coller sous son nez. « Ça va ? » Harlock opina. Oui. Ça allait. _Des morts…_ Ça irait.

Il fixa le visage de son interlocuteur. Il n’y discernait nulle malice, nulle intention de nuire. Il n’y lisait aucune méfiance, aucun soupçon. Derrière les lunettes, les yeux pétillaient d’un optimisme débordant.

Le calepin fut tendu ouvert sur une nouvelle page.

« Moi c’est Tochiro. »


	14. Segment 13 – Tochiro

— …yama. Tochiro Oyama.

Le son revint étouffé, comme s’il avait dû traverser de multiples épaisseurs de coton. Il était accompagné d’un sifflement modulé dont l’intensité variait entre le chuintement et le hululement. C’était… argl. Harlock tritura ses oreilles.

— Non, n’y touche pas ! Tu vas faire sauter le bouchon de régen’ !

L’oreille droite n’entendait toujours rien. La gauche écopait d’un méchant acouphène. Harlock pressentait déjà le mal de tête carabiné qui s’ensuivrait. Il grimaça.

— Ça siffle, grogna-t-il.  
— M’étonne pas, répondit son interlocuteur. Tiens, prends ça.

Harlock considéra le comprimé sécable avec suspicion.

— Cortisone, expliqua l’autre. Ça fait partie de l’ordonnance de l’IA médicale… Et ne t’inquiète pas, je l’ai mise à jour ce matin !

Certes.

Cette information générait davantage de questions qu’elle n’en résolvait. _Qui est ce type ? Et que fout ce putain de vaisseau sous cette montagne ?_

Devait-il investiguer discrètement ? se demanda Harlock. Ou foncer dans le tas ?

— Et donc, tu es… Vous… faites partie de l’équipe scientifique de Mabrus ?

S’il avait été armé, ç’aurait été plus simple…

— Je la supervise, le corrigea-t-on.  
— Sérieux ? T’as l’air beaucoup trop jeune pour ça ! rétorqua Harlock avant de se dire qu’il était en train de commettre une erreur tactique.

Alors okay, ce « Tochiro » paraissait jeune, trop pour un scientifique diplômé, encore plus pour un chef d’expédition – et si Harlock avait une très bonne expérience pour ce genre d’évaluation, c’était parce qu’il était _concerné_ , en réalité. Il pinça les lèvres. _Merde, merde, merde !_ Mettre _ce_ sujet sur le tapis était une _très_ mauvaise idée. _« Tu n’es pas légitime pour être officier, pas légitime ! »_ Bon sang, il avait passé toute sa scolarité à louvoyer pour éviter les questions trop insidieuses sur son âge, il n’allait tout de même pas se faire piéger _maintenant_ !

De fait, Tochiro lui renvoya un sourire incisif.

— Je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu et ne pas te retourner la question.

Mouais… Tochiro parut se désintéresser du sujet, mais la question reviendrait, Harlock en était certain. Elle revenait toujours.

— J’ai un vrai diplôme d’ingénieur, si jamais tu as des doutes, reprit Tochiro en haussant les épaules avec une désinvolture affectée. Obtenu avec les félicitations du jury. Major de promo, spécialisation en ingénierie spatiale, branches propulsion _et_ armement.

D’accord. Un intello. S’il pensait qu’Harlock allait s’extasier, il se trompait.

Tochiro lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Il paraissait serein, et ne semblait nullement préoccupé par l’attaque de la station au-dessus de leurs têtes. En était-il seulement conscient ? s’interrogea Harlock. Oui, si l’on considérait qu’il avait tout de même balancé une bombe dans un couloir. Sur des gens. Qui étaient donc morts, selon toute probabilité. _Des morts…_ Harlock tressaillit malgré lui. Des morts. Il se força à se concentrer sur l’instant présent. Sur sa mission. La Fédération. L’Hayabusa. _Warrius._

Il redressa ses épaules, se raidit dans une posture de garde-à-vous, inspira. _La mission._

— Lieutenant Harlock, annonça-t-il du même ton professionnel que Warrius quand il briefait ses hommes (du moins, il l’espérait). Je suis officier à bord de l’EFS Hayabusa. On a reçu votre message de détresse, une équipe est descendue pour vous évacuer.

Alors bien sûr, c’était une présentation de la situation très, hem… laconique, mais elle était exacte, d’un certain point de vue, et elle avait l’avantage de ne pas s’attarder sur les faiblesses du dispositif. Notamment sur le fait qu’une équipe était peut-être _descendue_ , mais qu’elle ne possédait plus rien pour _remonter_.

À ce stade, estima Harlock, son interlocuteur pouvait opter pour trois réponses possibles : « quel message de détresse ? », « toi, un officier ? » ou… Tochiro pencha la tête de côté avec une moue sceptique. _A_ _h. A_ _ttention pour la question « mais tu n’es pas trop jeune pour être officier ? » dans trois, deux…_ Toutefois (hélas), contrairement à ses pronostics, Tochiro choisit plutôt _l’autre_ question :

— Pas de prénom ?

Non. Harlock tout court. Merde.

Harlock croisa les bras et adopta sa posture dite de « foutez-moi la paix bande de connards ». En général les gens abandonnaient la partie après l’avoir cuisiné de toutes les manières imaginables sans parvenir à le sortir de son mutisme. Il ne changerait pas d’avis. Et il ne se justifierait pas non plus.

Tochiro néanmoins, en dehors d’une petite hésitation interloquée, accepta la dénégation sans rechigner. Avec le sourire.

— Oh, pas de problème ! Du coup je t’appellerai Harlock si ça ne t’embête pas parce que les grades c’est pas trop mon truc, et moi tu peux m’appeler Tochiro, je préfère. Quand les gens m’appellent « professeur Oyama » j’ai l’impression d’être un vieux croulant, et puis je trouve que c’est plus sympa. La convivialité, c’est important ! Ça permet de monter de bonnes relations dès le départ !  
— Ieeek, approuva le pélican.

Était-il raisonnablement envisageable de prétendre être toujours sourd ? Ça devenait limite perturbant, cet enthousiasme débordant.

— Et donc tu proposes quoi pour reprendre l’avantage sur l’ennemi ? reprit Tochiro. On passe à l’offensive ? On appelle des renforts ?

Le scientifique claqua son poing dans la paume de sa main.

— Je ne te cache pas que je penche pour la première option, termina-t-il.  
— Je…

Harlock cilla. Comment ça « tu proposes quoi ? »

— … ne suis pas trop jeune pour prendre ce genre de décision ?

Trop jeune en grade, trop jeune tout court, c’était la vérité, il fallait être réaliste. Même s’il ne l’acceptait pas, bien sûr. Mais d’ordinaire, il devait se battre bec et ongles pour qu’on accepte son autorité !  
Et là… ce petit scientifique à lunettes et son indéboulonnable sourire lui demandaient des _directives_ ? Spontanément ? Il aurait dû exulter. Il se sentait déstabilisé.

Tochiro haussa les épaules.

— Bah, tu es trop jeune, je suis trop jeune, en attendant on est toujours dans la course, contrairement aux autres… Alors ?

Il aurait dû exulter.

_Des morts…_ Des morts et des cris.

C’était son objectif depuis aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne. Ce pourquoi il se battait. _Je rêve de voler._

Il tenta un sourire. Il n’y parvint pas.  
Il était certain de ce qu’il devait répondre.

_Avancer._

— On contre-attaque, évidemment !

—

Évidemment.

À deux. Contre une armée. Tochiro ne semblait pas choqué par cette perspective. Il aurait dû, se dit Harlock. Warrius, lui, aurait poussé les hauts cris.

— En premier lieu, énonçait Tochiro, il faut qu’on mette mon équipe en sécurité. Et tes gars, aussi.

Ce n’étaient pas « ses » gars, c’étaient ceux de Warrius. Ou ceux de Farrell.

Harlock répondit « d’accord ». Il ignorait où en était l’assaut, mais la station ne résisterait pas indéfiniment. Et si les néo-humains avaient déjà pénétré à l’intérieur… il n’osait imaginer quel était le sort qu’ils avaient réservé aux défenseurs. _Des morts…  
_ Warrius l’attendait-il ? L’engueulerait-il d’avoir monté une contre-offensive complètement bancale et sous-dimensionnée ? Il l’espérait.

— Alors le sport, les épreuves de force, c’est pas vraiment mon domaine, continuait Tochiro, donc j’te propose de rester en soutien pour ne pas te gêner…

Ah. À un contre une armée, donc. C’était du suicide.

— … je t’appuierai avec deux trois gadgets de mon cru, t’as rien à craindre.

Était-ce censé le rasséréner ?

Tochiro le détailla de haut en bas en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Viens, l’invita-t-il une fois son examen terminé.

Vaguement perplexe, Harlock le suivit quelques coursives plus loin et deux ponts en dessous (un _vaisseau_ , putain ! Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ?), dans ce qui devait être un espace de travail mais qui s’apparentait davantage à un antre. Un antre _bordélique_.

Tochiro plongea – littéralement – dans une pile de biduloïdes électroniques abscons, excava une montagne de circuits imprimés, et ressortit enfin avec un sourire victorieux et un pistolet imposant.

— Tiens, j’ai bricolé ça ! se regorgea-t-il. Tu vas voir, c’est un petit bijou ! Pièce unique !

Harlock considéra l’engin avec une moue dubitative. Oh super, de l’artisanal. C’était fiable, au moins ?

Lorsque Tochiro lui colla d’autorité l’arme dans les mains, Harlock fut toutefois forcé d’apprécier l’équilibre remarquable de l’objet. La crosse s’adaptait parfaitement à sa paume, ses lignes étaient élégantes et travaillées. Il était lourd, bien plus qu’un pistolaser standard. Du plasma ? Harlock fronça les sourcils. Le design lui paraissait trop fin pour du plasma.

— Et t’appelles ça comment ? demanda-t-il.  
— Un cosmodragon.


	15. Segment 14 – Préparatifs

Tochiro lui avait également fourni une semi-armure légère, un bouclier individuel avec « la fréquence du champ de force couplée à celle du cosmodragon », deux grenades et un étui métallique oblong d’une douzaine de centimètres.

— Il y a six micro-charges à l’intérieur, avait-il expliqué. Pour les amorcer il suffit de les tourner d’un quart de tour sur elles-mêmes… Ça perce dix centimètres de blindage standard, et trois à cinq mètres de rocher.

Il avait ensuite ajouté, toujours tout sourire, « et fais gaffe avec le cosmodragon, il est très sensible, le coup peut parfois partir tout seul ». Harlock avait encaissé l’information avec un stoïcisme effaré.

— … mais je réfléchis à un moyen d’améliorer ça sur les prochaines versions, termina le petit ingénieur.

Ah. Bien bien bien.

Harlock se força à ne pas songer ce que l’arme « très sensible » rangée dans son holster contre sa cuisse ferait comme dégâts si jamais « le coup partait tout seul ». D’un autre côté, relativisa-t-il, avec six micro-charges dans sa poche de poitrine, s’il éternuait trop fort il risquait de se faire sauter et d’emporter toute la montagne avec lui. Il sentait l’étui frotter contre sa peau, le poids du métal peser sur ses côtes. Il lui sembla entendre les charges bourdonner. Mais bon, inutile de s’inquiéter, hmm ?

Il secoua la tête. Ses acouphènes n’avaient pas disparu. La stridulation était devenue plus supportable, mais son intensité augmentait parfois sans crier gare, rendant l’inépuisable babillage de Tochiro brièvement inaudible.

— … sûreté pour pas que ça pète, entendit-il entre deux séquences de sifflements parasites suraigus.  
— Hein ?  
— Quand tu ne t’en sers pas, il vaut mieux enlever le générateur en plus de lever le cran de sûreté, répéta Tochiro. Pour pas que ça pète.

Oui ben là il avait l’intention de s’en servir, de tout cet arsenal ! Et sans que ça ne lui pète entre les doigts, si possible !

— Tant qu’il n’explose pas quand je tirerai avec… maugréa-t-il.  
— Oh non, t’inquiète ! J’ai tout calculé, normalement il n’y a aucun danger !

_Normalement ?_ Harlock roula des yeux. Il tirait beaucoup de fierté de sa propension à se comporter de manière complètement inconsciente en toutes circonstances, et n’avait jamais pensé atteindre un jour ses limites. Mais il fallait de la pondération dans ce binôme. Et c’était à lui de la mettre.

Ce qui était tout de même un comble, soit dit en passant.

— Où est-ce que je peux le tester ? demanda-t-il.

Tochiro fit la moue, grogna « boah, pas besoin » et « on n’a pas le temps ! », mais Harlock resta inflexible.

— … et prépare-moi un topo sur la configuration de la station et le meilleur moyen pour rejoindre la surface, ajouta-t-il.

—

Le vaisseau possédait une salle d’entraînement équipée de cibles holographiques, de mini-drones de défense et de programmes de tir beaucoup trop sophistiqués pour les normes de la Fédération.

— J’ai tout conçu moi-même ! expliqua Tochiro avec une note de fierté non dissimulée dans la voix.

Voyez-vous ça.

— Tout le vaisseau ? répondit Harlock d’un ton acerbe.

Que ce scientifique binoclard n’aille pas le prendre pour un lapin de six semaines non plus, hein… Le cursus de l’Acastro dispensait des cours d’ingénierie spatiale, et s’il ne s’agissait pas de la matière préférée d’Harlock, il en avait malgré tout retenu que la conception d’un vaisseau occupait une équipe conséquente pendant des _années_.

Tochiro ne se démonta toutefois pas.

— Yep, tout le vaisseau. Je suis parti de travaux déjà existants, bien sûr, mais je les ai améliorés à ma sauce !

Quelle était la part de sincérité et la part de mythomanie là-dedans ? se demanda Harlock.

Il choisit un programme d’entraînement basique, lança la séance, s’imprégna du rythme de déplacement des cibles et ajouta :

— C’est la Fédération qui t’a commandité ?

Tochiro acquiesça. Le scientifique se fendit néanmoins d’une moue embarrassée.

— … m’ont coupé les vivres l’année dernière, marmonna-t-il. Mais je me suis débrouillé. – Il haussa les épaules – … ‘fin, vu ce qu’il se passe dehors j’aurais peut-être dû mieux vérifier la loyauté de mes contacts.

Oh.

Ça, ça impliquait des financements pas très nets, déduisit Harlock. Et néo-humains, a priori. _Ils sont là pour le vaisseau._

— C’était censé être un projet secret, mais j’ai peut-être été un peu trop bavard à un moment, avoua le petit ingénieur.

Bel euphémisme, ricana Harlock _in petto_.

Il s’abstint cependant de se moquer à haute voix – en particulier parce que sa curiosité était titillée et qu’il préférait donc un interlocuteur « un peu trop bavard » plutôt que vexé.

— Pourquoi ici ? La Fédération possède quand même des bases secrètes plus sécurisées du côté des Planètes Centrales !

Tochiro fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes. Harlock n’insista pas même si bon, projet secret ou non t’en as parlé aux néo-humains donc tu peux aussi m’en parler, non ?

Il décela une occurrence dans les oscillations pseudo-erratiques des cibles, visa, tira.

— Joli ! applaudit Tochiro.

_Il reconnaît son maître_ , songea Harlock. Le cosmodragon réagissait de manière impeccable. L’arme était puissante, précise, redoutable. Il n’avait eu aucun mal à la manier. À croire qu’elle avait été conçue pour lui.

Seul contre une armée. La perspective lui parut soudain plus abordable.

À côté de lui, Tochiro fixa les cibles, le tableau de score, se tordit les mains, dansa d’un pied sur l’autre et reprit à brûle-pourpoint :

— À cause du minerai. Le cœur énergétique des réacteurs est alimenté de trinium et d’une variété rare de dilithium… Le 3B. Il y en a un gisement dessous. Extraction automatique.

Le scientifique se lança ensuite dans des explications détaillées sur le forage minier, le raffinage et les performances comparées des réacteurs standards avec son réacteur amélioré. Harlock ne l’écouta (littéralement) que d’une oreille et perdit le fil au moment où Tochiro aborda des formules chimiques. La loquacité débridée du petit ingénieur lui permettait toutefois de bien cerner la genèse des problèmes auxquels Mabrus-B avait été confrontée.

— Faut que tu travailles le côté « discrétion » de ton projet secret, coupa-t-il. En n’en parlant pas de façon exhaustive à n’importe qui, notamment.  
— Tu ne te rends pas compte de l’importance de ce projet pour moi ! protesta Tochiro… Et tu n’es pas n’importe qui !

Non en effet, il appartenait à la Fédération donc on pouvait estimer qu’il était « de confiance », mais ils ne s’étaient rencontrés que, allez, deux heures auparavant ? On ne balançait pas des informations sensibles sur des projets secrets à des gens que l’on venait de croiser, c’était la base !

— … en plus c’est toi qui as posé la question, bouda le scientifique.

Oui ben ce n’était pas une raison pour répondre en détail. Il n’existait pas des protocoles de sécurité, sur cette base ? Quelqu’un s’était-il occupé de briefer ces scientifiques avant de les envoyer à la frontière des Colonies Radioactives ? La Fédération avait-elle réellement laissé Mabrus et son « projet secret » sans protection ? Personne n’avait songé à surveiller les mouvements néo-humains ?

Bordel, leur état-major était vraiment composé d’incapables. Rien à récupérer de cette chienlit, songea Harlock. Il s’en doutait depuis qu’il avait intégré l’armée terrienne, mais le constater _in situ_ – une fois de plus – le rendait d’autant plus amer.

Harlock rengaina le cosmodragon, décida qu’il n’avait pas besoin de tester les micro-charges, se retint à temps de tripoter ses oreilles et croisa les bras. Heureusement qu’il était là pour redresser la barre, hmm ? Que ferait la Fédération sans lui ?

— Montre-moi plutôt le plan de la station, trancha-t-il. On a une opération de sauvetage à monter !


	16. Segment 15 – Les sous-sols de Mabrus

— Au prochain croisement, tu prends à droite. Il y a une porte légère derrière l’armoire marquée « danger électricité », elle débouche sur un escalier de service.

La radio crachotait. Harlock lui donna une chiquenaude d’agacement, mais le dysfonctionnement était peut-être dû à ses oreilles et non pas parce que la liaison était mauvaise.

— Tu montes d’un étage, ensuite tu traverses le couloir et tu démontes le panneau grillagé en face de toi.

Harlock suivait fidèlement les instructions de Tochiro, qui le guidait depuis ce qu’il avait nommé « le centre de contrôle » (en réalité davantage un centre de traitement de données, mais Harlock n’allait pas chipoter pour si peu). Les sous-sols de Mabrus dessinaient un labyrinthe inextricable de galeries, et si l’agencement des couloirs principaux était relativement facile à appréhender, le réseau secondaire, voire tertiaire, se révélait être un fouillis sans nom.

— … Et là tu te retrouveras dans les anciennes canalisations de drainage. Tu devrais y être tranquille.

Depuis sa position, Tochiro avait accès aux caméras de sécurité, aux commandes d’ouverture des portes et à l’éclairage, ainsi qu’à divers dispositifs de défense disséminés dans tout le complexe.

Des gaz, par exemple. Qui avaient de toute évidence déjà servi.

Harlock étouffa une exclamation lorsqu’il sortit de la cage d’escalier et tomba sur des corps figés dans des positions grotesques. Le trisecteur néo-humain était bien visible sur leurs manches. Les yeux révulsés, sanguinolents, les bouches tordues et écumantes offraient en revanche un spectacle dont il se serait volontiers passé.

— Tout va bien, l’agent innervant n’est pas volatil dans l’air, il se répand par brumisation ! l’informa Tochiro.

Silence.

— … mais j’éviterais quand même de les toucher si j’étais toi, ajouta le scientifique.

Harlock ne put s’empêcher une grimace désabusée. Okay. Formidable. Et le panneau qu’il était censé démonter, il pouvait le toucher ? Alors qu’il ne portait pas de gants ?

— Les caméras ne détectent pas de dépôt à cet endroit, donc ça devrait être bon.

Ça devrait. Haha. Harlock préféra ne pas prendre le risque. Deux coups de cosmodragon eurent raison des loquets. Un coup de pied bien placé fit pivoter le panneau sur ses gonds.

— Ieeek.

Harlock sursauta lorsque le pélican émergea de l’escalier de service. Nom de…

— Tochiro, pourquoi tu n’as pas empêché cette sale bête de me suivre ? râla-t-il dans la radio.

L’oiseau cercla deux fois au-dessus des cadavres néo-humains, claqua joyeusement du bec, fit « ieeek », puis vira sur l’aile et s’engouffra en vol plané dans la canalisation ouverte.

— Tu n’as rien demandé, répliqua Tochiro.

Oui certes, mais n’aurait-ce pas été _logique_ ? grommela Harlock _in petto_ tandis qu’il enjambait le soubassement pour pénétrer à son tour dans le conduit. Raah, tu parles de coéquipiers en carton !

— Eh l’oiseau, attends !

Il n’entendit en retour qu’un ieeek ténu, sans qu’il ne puisse déterminer si le pélican était déjà parti au diable vauvert ou si son ouïe défaillante le trompait sur les distances.

La canalisation était plongée dans la pénombre. Et humide. Un filet d’eau ruisselait au sol, les parois suintaient, et quelques algues décolorées s’accrochaient vaillamment sur le béton. Harlock tâta le terrain d’une semelle prudente. Ça glissait.

— Tochiro, je peux avoir de la lumière ?

La radio lui répondit « crrchchcht », mais les néons au plafond s’allumèrent en enfilade. Harlock aperçut le pélican patauger dans une flaque une centaine de mètres devant lui.

— Tochiro ? Tu me reçois ?

Crrchchiiiouiouu.

Génial.

Bon, le conduit rectiligne ne semblait pas posséder d’embranchements (du moins, pas d’embranchements à taille humaine), mais qu’en serait-il s’il tombait sur un carrefour ? Et à quel endroit était-il censé _sortir_ ? Il y avait d’autres panneaux ? Étaient-ils visibles depuis l’intérieur de la canalisation ?

— … crrrtrrtrième groupe qui essayait de pénétrer à l’intérieur de la base. Toi tu es arrivé avec le cinquième. Jusqu’ici leurs tentatives ont toutes échoué, mais ils n’ont pas renoncé et…

Crrshhhhh.

Ses oreilles ou le tunnel ? Le tunnel, décida-t-il. Ses oreilles étaient faiblardes (surtout la droite, toujours bouchée), toutefois elles ne _grésillaient_ pas.

— Ieeek.

Harlock fit un écart si brusque qu’il faillit perdre l’équilibre, battit des bras et ne se rattrapa qu’au prix d’une glissade ridicule sur les algues. Putain de bordel de dieu de merde.

— Geh weg, blöder Vogel !

Ce foutu piaf lui avait fait peur, bon sang ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait de surgir comme ça à l’improviste ? Sur sa droite ? Sans qu’il ne l’ait entendu ni même _vu_ arriver ?  
… Oh. À la réflexion ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne nouvelle.

Harlock plaqua la main sur son œil gauche, utilisa son autre main pour repousser ses cheveux sur son front. _«_ _Tu as un problème avec ton œil, aussi… »_ Les taches grisâtres et les ombres mouvantes n’étaient pas dues aux mèches trop longues. _« … Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le perdre. »_ Il serra le poing. S’il faisait quoi que ce soit, il serait réformé. Il serra plus fort, jusqu’à sentir ses ongles s’enfoncer dans sa paume. C’était temporaire, se persuada-t-il. Il avait juste été ébloui par le soleil trop agressif d’Yblane.

Ça passerait.

Comme pour ses oreilles, ça passerait.

— Ieeek ?

Il renifla, essuya son nez d’un revers de manche, gratta la tête du pélican d’un geste machinal.

— Allez l’oiseau, on y va, souffla-t-il.

Le tunnel sentait le renfermé, le compost, et exhalait en sus un vague relent d’égout. Harlock hâta le pas autant que le sol glissant le lui permettait. Sur les parois, des traces d’inondation maculaient le béton jusqu’à hauteur d’épaule. Les minuscules coquillages qui y proliféraient laissaient supposer que la canalisation était régulièrement submergée. Quant à savoir à quelle fréquence…

— Ieeek.  
— Non moi non plus je n’ai pas envie que ça se remplisse tant que je suis dedans, l’oiseau.

Bien que le pélican s’en sortirait probablement mieux que lui le cas échéant, songea Harlock en se remémorant ses propres (et piètres) performances aquatiques.

Il marcha une dizaine de minutes. Le tunnel se terminait en cul-de-sac au bout d’environ un kilomètre – en réalité, le conduit tournait à angle droit, constata Harlock une fois sur place… mais il se rétrécissait au point de ne pouvoir y progresser autrement qu’à quatre pattes. Harlock se sentait moyennement emballé par la perspective (surtout si la canalisation se remplissait).

— Tochiro ? Tochiro, faut-il vraiment que j’entre là-dedans ?

Crchht.

— Allô ? Tochiro, je ne reçois rien ! Fais clignoter les lumières si tu m’entends !

Rien.  
Bon.  
Pas de panique.

— Ieeek !  
— Du calme, l’oiseau.

Harlock revint sur ses pas, scruta soigneusement les parois, s’attarda sur les irrégularités dans les concrétions calcaires… _Là !_ Les joints étaient presque imperceptibles sous les algues, mousses, machins gluants et autres coquillages, mais ils étaient bien présents.  
Harlock n’eut pas la moindre seconde d’hésitation. Quatre tirs ajustés, et le panneau bascula en arrière dans un fracas de rouille et de métal. Le cosmodragon était décidément l’arme parfaite, songea-t-il.

L’ouverture donnait sur une étroite cheminée verticale. Des barreaux scellés dans la pierre grimpaient vers les hauteurs. Harlock tenta un contact avec Tochiro (la radio répondit « crchcht »), grogna, décida que dans tous les cas la station se trouvait au sommet, et commença l’ascension.

— Ieeek ?

Zut.

Harlock jeta un coup d’œil en arrière : l’envergure du pélican était trop importante pour qu’il puisse voler dans un espace aussi réduit. L’oiseau donna une pichenette du bec sur un barreau puis leva la tête vers lui. « Ieeek ? » répéta-t-il sur un ton plaintif.

Harlock hésita, envisagea durant un instant furtif d’abandonner le volatile à son sort, mais se surprit soudain à ressentir un irrépressible élan affectif pour ce gros tas de plumes. Il grommela tandis qu’il redescendait l’échelle.

— Tu me retardes, l’oiseau.  
— Ieeek.  
— Ce n’est pas une raison.

Revenu au fond du puits, Harlock jaugea son coéquipier plumeux d’un œil expert, puis le souleva des deux mains pour estimer son poids. _Alors voyons… ‘tain il est lourd, ce petit salopiaud !_

— Ieeek.  
— Tu devrais faire régime, rétorqua Harlock.

L’oiseau pesait bien une douzaine de kilos, et cou compris sa taille devait avoisiner le mètre soixante-dix. Ce n’était clairement pas le genre de bébête que l’on portait sous le bras – surtout lorsque l’on avait une échelle exiguë à escalader. Et inutile de chercher à le caler sur son épaule non plus.

Harlock secoua la tête. Il perdait du temps, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à renvoyer le pélican d’où il venait. Bon…

— T’es pénible, l’oiseau.

Une ceinture, les sangles de sa semi-armure et quelques nœuds savamment exécutés aboutirent à la confection d’un harnais rudimentaire. « Ieeek », protesta le pélican lorsqu’Harlock le saucissonna au dispositif, positionna le tout dans son dos puis clipsa les attaches sur sa poitrine.

— T’as intérêt à te tenir tranquille ! menaça-t-il.  
— Ieeek.

Satisfait, Harlock reprit sa montée. Environ dix mètres plus haut, il apercevait un rayon de soleil.  
La station n’était plus très loin.


	17. Segment 16 – Zigzags et caméras

La radio ressuscita au moment où Harlock prit pied sur la plateforme supérieure de l’échelle.

— … crrrchrrrlô ? Harlock ? Harlock, tu es arrivé ?  
— Ieeek ! protesta le pélican avec de grands moulinets de bec, ce qui rassura Harlock sur le fait que l’horrible sifflement suraigu qui vrillait soudain ses tympans provenait bien de l’engin.

Il baissa le volume d’un geste fébrile (en plus il y avait sûrement des ennemis dans le coin, s’agissait d’être prudent, flûte), vérifia la bonne marche de son ouïe en secouant le pélican toujours accroché dans son dos (ieeek), et chuchota en réponse :

— Je suis en haut d’un puits. J’ai une double grille devant moi, et une autre juste au-dessus qui donne à l’air libre.

Grésillements. Harlock était en train de se résigner à finir la mission sans soutien (et donc à exploser la grille en face de lui) lorsque Tochiro répondit :

— Ah ça y est, je t’ai localisé. Attends, je désactive l’alarme et le champ répulsif… Voilà !

Il y eut un « clac », puis la grille s’escamota dans le mur avec un chuintement étouffé de vérins. « Ieeek », se réjouit le pélican. Le volatile tressautait dans son harnais, de toute évidence impatient de retrouver sa liberté.

— Va falloir attendre encore avant de te dégourdir les ailes, l’oiseau, répliqua Harlock.

Il n’allait pas non plus laisser cette bestiole s’envoler n’importe où et perdre son effet de surprise, un peu de professionnalisme que diable !

— Ieeek.  
— M’en fous.

La situation était déjà assez délicate comme ça.

— Je détecte deux concentrations de personnes dans la station, transmit Tochiro, et trois individus isolés. Je vais me brancher sur les caméras pour obtenir une identification plus précise, mais il y a sûrement des sirènes parmi eux, faudra que tu fasses gaffe.  
— Des sirènes ? répéta Harlock.

Le mot renvoyait à l’imagerie diffusée par la culture populaire : créatures mi-femmes mi-poisson, avec une poitrine opulente à peine camouflée par leur longue chevelure… Sur Yblane, tout ce qu’Harlock avait croisé qui correspondait un minimum à la description, c’étaient ces horribles otaries mutantes sur exosquelettes. Tochiro ne pensait tout de même pas à elles en tant que « sirènes », si ? Si.

— Ils se nomment « euko’p », expliquait le scientifique. Mais bon… le haut humanoïde et le bas poisson, c’est une sirène, tu n’es pas de mon avis ?

Bof. Harlock se força à écarter ces questions de sémantique de son esprit et revint à des considérations plus urgentes. La mission. Le sauvetage. Warrius.

Il progressa avec précaution jusqu’à la grille ouverte, jeta un regard prudent à l’extérieur. Le conduit donnait dans une pièce déserte, encombrée de caisses et d’étagères surchargées.

— T’es dans l’espace de stockage Sud, l’informa Tochiro. J’ai localisé les nôtres, ils sont regroupés dans la rotonde… Je t’envoie l’itinéraire par holo.

Le récepteur accroché au poignet d’Harlock fit « blip », puis projeta de son propre chef une carte tridi sphérique d’une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre. Harlock apprécia la résolution de l’hologramme, exceptionnelle pour un appareil portable de cette taille, avant d’étudier le plan avec attention.

Toute la partie supérieure de la station y était affichée. Les installations en surface s’avéraient beaucoup moins complexes que les méandres des sous-sols : le bâtiment était construit de plain-pied et s’articulait en étoile autour d’une coupole sur deux niveaux… La « rotonde » devina Harlock. Des points lumineux de différentes couleurs constellaient la carte. Trois d’entre eux – en rouge – étaient mobiles.  
Les environs de « l’espace de stockage Sud » semblaient toutefois déserts.

— Ieeek.

À force de contorsions, le pélican avait réussi à dégager la partie supérieure de son corps du harnais, et récupéré en conséquence toute la mobilité de son cou.  
Il lui mordait l’oreille.

— Raah, c’est bon, t’as gagné !

Ieeek ! triompha le pélican lorsqu’il fut libéré des sangles qui entravaient ses ailes. Ouf, songea Harlock en faisant jouer les articulations de ses épaules. C’est qu’il était lourd ce bestiau, mine de rien.

Le pélican ébouriffa ses plumes.

— Et ne va pas voler sur l’ennemi !

Quoi que… Cela permettrait peut-être une diversion efficace. Ieeek. Oui voilà.

Le récepteur émit un deuxième blip tandis que l’itinéraire recommandé par Tochiro s’affichait en surimpression sur la carte holo. Le trajet coupait à travers les locaux pour éviter les couloirs principaux. Et les portes se déverrouillaient à son approche. Tochiro suivait-il son avancée _via_ des caméras, ou la radio disposait-elle d’un traqueur ?

— Les deux, répondit le scientifique lorsqu’Harlock lui posa la question. Plus les capteurs de présence.

Eh bien au moins ne risquait-il plus de s’égarer dans une canalisation, ironisa Harlock _in petto_ (avec une pointe d’amertume quand même). Il franchit une nouvelle porte, bifurqua à gauche, à droite, traversa successivement un local serveur, un hub de distribution d’air climatisé et un placard à balais. Il avait l’impression désagréable d’être une souris de laboratoire dans un labyrinthe.

— Et maintenant l’échelle du fond ! transmit Tochiro.

Et qui plus est, une souris de laboratoire _docile_ , grogna Harlock en s’exécutant. Où donc s’était enfuie sa flamme rebelle ?

La trappe au plafond le mena à l’étage supérieur (c’était également un placard).

— Dehors tu aboutis sur la mezzanine de la rotonde, l’informa Tochiro tandis qu’Harlock faisait les gros yeux au pélican.

L’animal luttait bruyamment pour le suivre par la trappe trop étroite. Silence, bordel ! Il y avait des ennemis de l’autre côté !

— Ieeek.  
— Oui ben tu râles quand je te porte, donc maintenant tu te débrouilles ! siffla Harlock. Et en silence !

Il entendit vaguement Tochiro qui poursuivait « la balustrade n’est pas ajourée, tu ne risques pas de te faire repérer », leva les yeux au plafond. Ah oui c’était facile quand on était bien à l’abri plusieurs étages en dessous, hmm ?  
Mais bref. Puisque c’était à lui d’agir dans ce binôme, alors agissons.

Harlock poussa le plus doucement possible la porte du placard avec le sentiment que le léger couinement des gonds s’amplifiait plus que de raison. Puis il retint son souffle et rampa jusqu’au bord de la mezzanine.

La galerie circulaire du premier étage soutenait une coupole de plexiverre. Des piliers métalliques en arc-de-cercle renforçaient la structure et se rejoignaient au sommet en une clé de voûte tarabiscotée. Dessous, la rotonde était accablée de lumière.

La rambarde en plastique opaque le protégeait des regards, mais les plaques disjointes qui la constituaient offraient des postes d’observation parfaits pour voir sans être vu. Harlock se plaqua au sol pour se coller à l’un de ces interstices. L’air vibrait au rythme des battements de tambour de son cœur, qui semblèrent l’espace d’un instant se propager autour de lui. Il se crispa, s’obligea à une longue expiration. Du calme. _Si tu paniques, tu es mort._

Le pélican observait son manège avec curiosité tout en se dandinant tranquillement à côté de lui (en silence, dieu merci).

— Vous vous comportez en violation de la Convention de Néo-Genève ! lança une voix. Les sévices physiques dans le but d’obtenir des informations sont prohibés !

Warrius.

Harlock ne put retenir un sourire, et le soulagement qui l’envahit supplanta la panique latente. Warrius était vivant.

Le commandant de l’Hayabusa était invisible. Il devait se situer juste au-dessous de lui, estima Harlock.  
Il zooma sur la carte holo. Au niveau de la rotonde, il compta dix points verts et six points rouges. Dix prisonniers, six ennemis. De sa position, il apercevait trois néo-humains et deux otaries sur exosquelette (des « sirènes », pff c’était ridicule).

— Vous ne faites que retarder l’inévitable, capitaine, répondit une des otaries. Si nous n’obtenons pas les codes d’ouverture, nos artificiers auront tôt fait de forcer le passage.  
— La Fédération ne restera pas sans réagir à cette agression injustifiée ! répliqua aussitôt Warrius.

S’attendait-il à un soutien de la Flotte ? Peu probable, de l’avis d’Harlock. Yblane était perdue au milieu de nulle part, bien trop loin des bases de la Fédération pour espérer une intervention rapide. Prévoyait-il une contre-attaque de l’Hayabusa ? Non c’était idiot, le patrouilleur n’était pas de taille contre les frégates.

— Ieeek.

Le pélican déploya ses ailes, et Harlock hocha la tête. En revanche, songea-t-il avec un demi-sourire acerbe, il possédait de son côté de quoi réaliser une riposte bien plus efficace.

— Allez l’oiseau, chuchota-t-il. Va les distraire.

Le pélican s’envola sans même prendre d’élan. _Bonne chance_ , lui souhaita mentalement Harlock. Bonne chance à eux deux.  
Il inspira, dégaina le cosmodragon et abaissa la sûreté.

Puis il sortit les micro-charges de sa poche de poitrine.


	18. Segment 17 – Yipee ki-yay

— Ieeek !

Le criaillement aigrelet provoqua un concert d’exclamations surprises, en standard et en néo-humain. « D’où sort cette bête ? », « tirez ! », « attention ! », « ne tirez pas ! ». Tout ce qu’avait escompté Harlock. _Une diversion._

Dans sa paume ouverte reposait une micro-charge. Son poids était presque imperceptible. Il la fixa, puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. « Ieeek ! » criait le pélican. _Des morts…_ Harlock ferma le poing. Quelle était la puissance réelle de ce truc ? se demanda-t-il. Fonctionnerait-il ?

Il se rappela les consignes de Tochiro : « un quart de tour pour les amorcer ». Le scientifique n’avait pas précisé si l’objet pouvait être utilisé comme grenade. Enfin, qui ne tentait rien…

Harlock visa avec soin l’autre extrémité de la rotonde, lança de toutes ses forces la charge par-dessus la rambarde, égrena les secondes avec une angoisse croissante. _Trois… quatre…_ Imaginait-il ce « cling » métallique qui rebondissait à l’infini ? _Cinq…_ Quelqu’un l’avait-il remarqué, tapi au-dessus de la mêlée, intrus indésirable ? _Six…_ Tochiro lui avait-il refilé de la camelote ?

— Ieeek !

Le pélican volait toujours. Il ne retiendrait plus l’attention très longtemps. _Sept, huit…_ Comment était réglée la temporisation de ces charges ?

_Neuf…_ La déflagration claqua. La rotonde s’emplit de blanc.

Harlock grimaça lorsqu’un pic de douleur transperça ses tympans, lorsque l’éclair du flash agressa sa rétine. Son instinct lui hurla de s’aplatir au sol, de reculer, de fuir. Il le musela avec une hargne froide. _Avancer._ Warrius comptait sur lui… sûrement.

Le cosmodragon abattit la première otarie aussi facilement qu’une cible de fête foraine. La deuxième tenta une riposte mais, mal ajusté, le tir du sonique se perdit dans le plafond. Harlock ne lui laissa pas de seconde chance.

Poussières dansantes dans l’air, silhouettes évanescentes, clameurs amorties. Le temps se figea. La scène se détachait avec une netteté irréelle, comme si elle transcendait sa propre essence. _Des morts…_ Harlock cilla.

Un néo-humain se précipita vers l’escalier de la mezzanine. Un autre arrosa de tirs lasers la balustrade et le pilier derrière lequel Harlock s’était réfugié. Une rafale le frôla. Un crépitement électrique l’entoura, accompagné d’une odeur caractéristique d’ozone. « Bouclier individuel », avait dit Tochiro. « Réglé sur la fréquence du cosmodragon ». Les lasers ne l’atteindraient pas.

Il s’avança à découvert, fixa sa cible dans les yeux, visa, tira. Recommença.

La mort rejeta les néo-humains en arrière.

Les armes se turent.

La poussière retomba.

_Des morts et du sang._

Son esprit était vide.

Le pélican se posa au sommet de la vasque dissymétrique qui ornait le centre de la rotonde. « Ieeek ! » clama-t-il. La victoire était sienne. Harlock jeta au patio ravagé un regard absent.

— Warrius ?

Aurait-il dû se soucier davantage des éventuels dommages collatéraux ? se demanda-t-il. Il avait toujours prôné la victoire à tout prix. _À quel prix ?_ Personne ne lui avait encore jamais présenté de facture.

_Des morts…_

— Warrius ? répéta-t-il.

Frottement d’un meuble déplacé. Fracas d’une chaise jetée au sol. « Ieeek », annonça le pélican. Des morts ne seraient pas si bruyants.

— Harlock ?… Harlock nom de Dieu, j’ai cru qu’on t’avait perdu !

_Warrius !_

L’hologramme à son poignet n’indiquait plus que des points verts, en bas. La voie était libre.

Harlock dévala l’escalier, se rappela à temps qu’il n’était pas censé exprimer son soulagement de manière aussi… enfantine, ravala son sourire.

— Au… rapport, capitaine.

Le coin des lèvres de Warrius se releva brièvement, puis le commandant de l’Hayabusa le gratifia d’une bourrade dans l’épaule.

— T’es vraiment un crétin.

Harlock ne parvint pas à s’en offusquer. Il baissa les yeux.

— Le major…  
— Ce n’est pas de ta faute, trancha Zero.

Ses mâchoires serrées trahissaient une émotion contenue, mais son expression était ferme. Autour de lui se rassemblèrent quatre inconnus (une partie des scientifiques de Mabrus, déduisit Harlock), ainsi qu’un quartier-maître de l’équipe de visite. Plus loin, le médecin de l’Hayabusa était penché sur des corps allongés. Était-ce Farrell, là bas ?

Le médecin se débarrassa d’un linge rougi, déroula un bandage. _Du sang…_

— On pleurera nos morts plus tard, ajoutait Zero. Pour l’instant, il faut qu’on se tire de ce traquenard, et vite !

Warrius paraissait sain et sauf, nota Harlock, et il semblait vouloir reprendre la direction des événements. Un sentiment de frustration trop familier l’envahit. Le poids de la chaîne hiérarchique s’imposait à nouveau : Warrius commanderait, lui devrait obéir. Pff.

Il se renfrogna. D’accord, il admettait que le poids des responsabilités était éprouvant, qu’il avait été plus d’une fois proche de la panique lorsqu’il avait dû prendre seul les meilleures décisions pour « la mission », mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il acceptait de rendre de gaieté de cœur les bribes d’autorité qu’il avait si chèrement gagnées !

Il se demandait s’il était opportun de réclamer à Warrius la place de Farrell, voire le commandement du groupe lorsque sa radio s’anima.

— Harlock, je détecte des mouvements ennemis en approche ! Couloir Ouest ! Ils sont cinq, dont une unité lourde !

Tochiro veillait toujours sur lui. Même s’il aurait pu préciser où se trouvait le « couloir Ouest », mais bon… On ne pouvait pas tout avoir non plus.  
Le ieeek claironné lui donna l’information attendue.

Il tira.

Le couloir s’emplit de flammes et de fumée.

Un seul néo-humain parvint à la rotonde. Le cosmodragon le faucha en pleine course, lui arracha la moitié du torse, le réduisit à l’immobilité. Harlock se persuada avec peine que la détente ne s’était pas pressée toute seule. Son arme, ses doigts, sa volonté, se répéta-t-il. Il tuait parce qu’il le décidait, parce que telle était la mission. _Sa_ mission.

_Des morts… la puissance._

— Je vois que vous avez trouvé le professeur Oyama, jeune homme.

Il sursauta. Se morigéna. Se força à l’impassibilité. Il n’atteindrait pas la crédibilité à laquelle il aspirait sans une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

L’homme qui l’avait apostrophé réagit avec un léger mouvement de sourcils. De la désapprobation, à n’en pas douter. _Merde, encore un qui va vouloir me renvoyer à l’école. Allez tous vous faire foutre._

— Peter ShimoLa Maji, se présenta-t-il.

Il avait la peau sombre, les biceps d’un adepte de musculation et un bandana coloré noué dans ses cheveux tressés.

— … mais vous pouvez m’appeler Pit’. Je suis chef mécanicien.

_Un mécano ?_ s’étonna Harlock. Employé pour la maintenance des installations de la station ou… _Le vaisseau._

Maji croisa les bras et le toisa avec un air de connivence.

— Alors, le prof vous a présenté sa petite merveille ?

Le vaisseau ? Pas vraiment, non… Harlock s’apprêtait à répondre vertement (c’était quoi ce sens des priorités ? Que croyait ce type, qu’il faisait du tourisme ?) quand Zero s’immisça dans la conversation.

— Pas le temps, il faut qu’on se replie ! Le bouclier magnétique va finir par lâcher, et on n’est de toute façon plus en mesure de repousser un assaut au sol !

Sans compter qu’il restait encore des néo-humains dans la station, songea Harlock.

— Ieeek, intervint le pélican. Ieeeeek !

Ieeek _ieee_ _ee_ _k_ ? La situation devenait critique, si l’on en arrivait à ce stade.

— Je vous ouvre l’accès principal ! annonça Tochiro.

Le pélican resta imperturbable lorsque la vasque sur laquelle il était perché pivota de quatre-vingt-dix degrés, révélant un escalier droit.  
Le mécanisme se verrouilla avec un « clong » sourd. L’oiseau plongea aussitôt vers les profondeurs.

— Emmenez les blessés ! ordonna Zero. Ne perdez pas de temps, allez !

Maji aida un de ses collègues. Un deuxième, dont la tête était couverte d’un bandage, les suivit en clopinant. Farrell était… Harlock frémit. Farrell était soutenue par le médecin, qui avait passé le bras de la lieutenante par-dessus ses épaules. L’autre bras… n’était plus là où il aurait dû se trouver.

Il songea qu’il n’aurait plus aucun mal à réclamer la place d’officier en troisième à présent, s’horrifia aussitôt de cette pensée. _Du sang…_ Celui de Farrell. Du sang et de la souffrance. Le prix à payer.

Warrius s’engagea en dernier dans l’escalier.

— Tochiro, on est tous passé ! Tu peux refermer ! transmit Harlock.

En réponse, la porte commença sa rotation en sens inverse. Dehors, des cris se firent entendre, des lasers bourdonnèrent.

— Rach air adhart ! En avant !

Le cosmodragon avait soif d’une nouvelle bataille. Harlock ne résista pas à son appel. _La puissance…_ Le chant des explosions résonna le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sourit.  
Derrière lui, Warrius cria :

— Dépêche-toi, bon sang !

Il se retourna, brandit son arme. « Tout va bien ! », voulut-il se vanter. Il n’en eut pas le temps.

— Attention !

Une rafale l’encadra, son bouclier crépita, Warrius le poussa de côté. Les tirs suivants liquéfièrent la rampe de l’escalier. _Du plasma._ Les néo-humains avaient abandonné leurs lasers pour du calibre supérieur.

Le passage se referma au-dessus d’eux, se scella, les isola de la surface. Harlock s’adossa au mur, reprit son souffle tandis que l’adrénaline du combat retombait. Quelle que soit l’épaisseur de cette porte et la qualité de son blindage, elle n’arrêterait pas les néo-humains plus de quelques minutes. Des explosifs en quantité suffisante, ou bien un tir direct depuis les frégates en viendraient à bout.

Pour le moment toutefois, ils étaient en sécurité. Harlock s’étira, affecta la désinvolture. Il se sentait proche de se mettre à trembler, mais Warrius ne le verrait pas flancher.

— Pfiouh, leur dernier tir n’est pas passé loin ! Pas vrai, Warrius ?… Warrius ?

Zero s’écroula.


	19. Segment 18 – Le prix à payer

— Warrius !

Zero tendit une main vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, le front plissé, presque surpris. Harlock se précipita. _Warrius, non !  
_ Les genoux ployèrent. Le corps tomba au ralenti. Zero bascula en avant sans un bruit.

Le mur derrière lui était constellé de rouge.

_Warrius !_

Battement de cœur manqué.

_Des cris._

Le mur était rouge.

_Du sang._

Warrius. Non. Warrius ne pouvait pas mourir.

— J'ai besoin d'un médecin ! appela Harlock.

Le dernier mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. _Un médecin. J'ai besoin d'un médecin._

Les yeux de Warrius papillonnaient. Sa main pressée contre sa hanche se crispait au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Un spasme le secoua, tordit sa bouche en une grimace de douleur. La commissure de ses lèvres était rouge, ses doigts étaient rouges, le mur était constellé.

— Warrius… Capitaine !

Zero eut un sursaut, le fixa, esquissa un sourire. Ses doigts étaient rouges. Ses yeux étaient flous.

— Reste pas planté là, idiot… Bouge-toi, allez !

Harlock se pétrifia. _« Je suis foutu, lâche-moi… »_ Le dernier regard du major, déterminé, résigné, vrilla son esprit. Jamais.

— Jamais, siffla-t-il.

Zero gémit lorsqu'il le souleva, hoqueta lorsqu'il le cala sur son dos. _Ja-mais._ Harlock serra les dents : Warrius était plus lourd que lui d'au moins deux pélicans. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne l'emmènerait pas bien loin.

_« … lâche-moi_ _…_ _»_ Il se raidit. Hors de question.

Le couloir descendait en pente douce. Il était interminable. Devant, une porte blindée, imposante, entrouverte. Derrière, des grondements, lourds de menaces. La montagne tremblait-elle ? Était-ce lui ? Ses épaules, sa nuque, son dos, tous ses muscles pulsaient d'une douleur lancinante. Ses jambes étaient deux bâtons roides, deux corps étrangers mus par leur propre mécanique interne.

— Ieeek ?

Combien de pas, combien de mètres, combien de respirations ahanées ? L'oiseau avait ressurgi, volait autour de lui, virait, partait sur l'avant, rebroussait chemin, revenait encore. Le frôlement des plumes possédait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'électrisant. _Avancer._

Cris, silhouettes empressées, décor oscillant.

_Des cris._

Crissements de métal, heurt de blocs coulissant dans leurs logements. Quelqu'un l'avait débarrassé de son fardeau. Harlock fixa ses mains. La montagne tremblait-elle ?

_Des cris et du sang._

Elles étaient rouges.

— Lieutenant, vous êtes touché ? Lieutenant !

Le toubib s'inquiétait. Harlock répondit d'un signe de dénégation. Le toubib ne devait pas s'inquiéter _pour lui_.  
La montagne tremblait. Il en était certain.

Un roulement sourd se propagea, pareil à un coup de tonnerre lointain.

— Faut qu'on se barricade dans le hall d'assemblage ! cria quelqu'un. Vite !

Protestations confuses. Cavalcade. Harlock distingua, imagina peut-être, un « tout va nous tomber dessus ! » Il courut tel un automate, entouré d'ombres grises. Il se sentit soutenu, porté sans doute, poussé vers l'avant. Il entendit des portes se fermer, des verrous s'enclencher, des grondements menaçants se multiplier, il reconnut des « ieeek » et des encouragements pressés. _Avancer._

Le silence tomba soudainement après un dernier sas franchi. Le froid aussi.

— Que je sois damné…

Le médecin avait stoppé, bouche bée. Son expiration étonnée se condensa en un fugace nuage de buée. Les climatiseurs tournaient à plein régime, ici…  
La baisse brutale de température fit sortir Harlock de sa torpeur. « Warrius », songea-t-il. Puis il leva les yeux à son tour.

_Le vaisseau._

Le vaisseau était monté sur ber, froide forteresse de métal se fondant avec l'obscurité. Dans les hauteurs, un drone isolé effectuait des travaux de soudure. Les étincelles rebondissaient sur la coque comme des étoiles filantes ivres. Harlock cilla, tenta d'évaluer la taille de l'appareil. Plus grand que l'Hayabusa. Une frégate ?

Une rampe d'accès s'ouvrit sur le ventre du vaisseau, diffusant un rai de lumière crue. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. Elle se referma sur eux.

— Ici on est à l'abri, annonça enfin Maji.  
— … et coincés, rétorqua une voix qu'Harlock n'identifia pas. Ce prototype est peut-être solide, mais je doute qu'il résiste au choc si toute la montagne nous tombe dessus.

Maji balaya l'objection de la main.

— Franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Triple couche de blindage renforcé dernière génération, double coque interne… Ce truc est capable de passer _à travers_ la montagne s'il le faut.

Harlock leva un sourcil. Sérieux ?

— Mouais… Encore faut-il qu'il soit en état de fonctionner, grommela le même râleur.

Mais ses récriminations ne remportaient pas l'adhésion du groupe, nota Harlock. Le visage des autres scientifiques rescapés exprimait surtout le soulagement.

Le toubib avait déjà disparu avec les blessés. _Warrius…_

— Harlock ! Harlock, ça va ?

Le sourire de Tochiro rayonna dans toute la coursive, apporta lumière et chaleur entre les murs glacés. Le sourire de Tochiro aurait chassé la mort, songea Harlock. Warrius s'en sortirait.

— Prof', où en êtes-vous avec les tests de structure ? intervenait Maji.  
— Terminés ! annonça Tochiro avec une fierté palpable. Maintenant je dois vérifier la connectique de l'aile bâbord qui a renvoyé un défaut d'isolement, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait ajouter un brouilleur radar supplémentaire sur le…  
— Il vole ? coupa Maji.

Tochiro n'appréciait pas être interrompu dans ses tirades techniques, observa Harlock avec une pointe d'amusement tandis que le petit scientifique fronçait le nez et accompagnait sa mimique d'une moue boudeuse.

— Les systèmes secondaires ne sont pas tous opérationnels, répondit-il néanmoins, mais les moteurs principaux et les systèmes vitaux sont verts, pas de problème !

Maji hocha la tête.

— Je vais préchauffer les moteurs, déclara-t-il. Les gars, avec moi !

Hélas, le scientifique râleur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Bras croisé, il ne bougea pas d'un iota et défia Maji du regard.

— C'est bien beau tout ça, mais _quid_ du dispositif de lancement ? La rampe n'est pas dimensionnée pour un vaisseau de cette taille, elle a de toute façon probablement été pilonnée jusqu'à destruction, et quoi qu'il arrive l'ascenseur mettra _des heures_ à nous descendre jusqu'au spot de décollage. Si tant est qu'il fonctionne, qu'on ne tombe pas en panne de courant dans l'intervalle, que le hangar en bas n'ait pas déjà été investi, que les rails ne soient pas sabotés…

La peste soit des rabat-joie pessimistes, maudit Harlock. Toujours à chercher la petite bête pour plomber l'ambiance.

Les scientifiques s'étaient lancés dans une discussion animée. Une discussion ! Comme s'ils avaient eu le temps ! Harlock croisa les bras tandis qu'il sentait l'agacement le submerger peu à peu. Bon sang, c'est la guerre au-dessus ! voulait-il hurler. Ce n'est plus l'heure de palabrer, il faut se battre ! Défendez-vous, merde !

Les suggestions fusaient, chacun y allait de son petit argumentaire, détaillant les risques, les inconvénients, les paramètres à évaluer. Toutes les étapes qui pourraient mener à un hypothétique décollage furent minutieusement décortiquées.

Harlock serra le poing presque malgré lui. La plupart des scientifiques étaient d'avis de négocier une trêve par radio ; les sourires enthousiastes de Tochiro (« on peut y aller, la séquence de décollage est sûre, pas de problème ! ») ne convainquirent guère. Tous admirent que les néo-humains n'étaient plus vraiment dans l'esprit de « palabres diplomatiques ». Personne ne parvint à prendre la moindre décision ferme.

À un moment il faudrait trancher, se dit Harlock. À un moment il faudrait prendre ses responsabilités, faire ses choix en son âme et conscience, décider d'un chemin et s'y tenir. À un moment il faudrait donner des ordres. Chef ou non, Tochiro n'avait pas la carrure.

Il hésita. _Tu n'es pas légitime, tu es trop jeune, tu n'as pas assez d'expérience !_ Peut-être, trancha-t-il. Peut-être avait-il triché, peut-être ne méritait-il pas d'être officier. Mais Warrius et Farrell étaient blessés. Lui était disponible. Il ne reculerait pas. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

C'était ce pourquoi il s'était battu.

_Je rêve de voler._

— Si son blindage le rend capable de traverser la montagne, intervint-il, alors on peut décoller depuis ce hall-ci, non ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.


	20. Segment 19 – Contact… Démarrage

Facile. Le mot lui avait comme sauté à la gorge. Ce devrait être facile.

Il se le répéta tandis qu’il était conduit vers les ponts supérieurs, tandis qu’il remontait une coursive interminable, tandis qu’il se tassait dans un ascenseur avec Tochiro, deux scientifiques de Mabrus et le quartier-maître de l’équipe de visite… Osman, se rappela Harlock. Les autres avaient suivi Maji dans les entrailles du vaisseau.

— Est-ce qu’on peut m’expliquer pourquoi il y a un palmipède dans cet ascenseur ? se plaignit quelqu’un.  
— Ieeek.

Harlock fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

— Ieeek, insista le pélican.

Oh, Monsieur l’Oiseau n’aimait pas être ignoré, hmm ? Harlock lui donna une pichenette sur le bec.

— Il est avec moi, dit-il.

« Avec moi » et non pas « à moi », décréta-t-il. La bestiole se montrait trop indépendante pour appartenir à quiconque.  
Personne n’y trouva à redire, même si Harlock sentit nombre de regards dubitatifs peser sur sa nuque. _Oui ben c’est pas de ma faute si ce_ _foutu piaf_ _a décidé de me coller aux basques, hein !_

Il eut un demi-sourire, se demanda comment Warrius accueillerait l’encombrant volatile à bord de l’Hayabusa. S’assombrit. _Warrius…_

Le pélican tendit le cou, posa la tête au creux de sa hanche, exerça une pression infime, étonnamment douce, curieusement réconfortante.

— Ieeek.

Cette bête le comprenait davantage que tous les bipèdes sentients qu’Harlock avait jamais croisés.  
Il résista à l’envie de lui gratter l’arrière du crâne. Ce n’était pas le moment de se montrer sentimental. _Peut-être plus tard_ , se promit-il. Ses doigts effleurèrent des plumes.

Une fraction de seconde avant que les portes de l’ascenseur ne s’ouvrent, le pélican se dégagea d’un mouvement brusque, déploya ses ailes et bouscula tout le monde pour sortir le premier. Son décollage chaotique provoqua quelques grognements étouffés – et réprobateurs, Harlock en était certain. Il serra le poing. Tant pis pour eux, songea-t-il. Si l’oiseau voulait être du voyage, alors ils devraient s’y plier. Qu’ils médisent s’ils veulent. Les reproches ne l’atteignaient pas.

L’ascenseur débouchait sur l’arrière de la passerelle. Impossible de s’y tromper : les parois s’incurvaient de manière caractéristique, se paraient de renforts de coque plus visibles et plus resserrés, épousaient l’intérieur d’un bloc trapézoïdal. L’épaisseur des plaques de métal trahissait l’importance vitale de l’endroit.  
La coursive contournait la structure centrale par la gauche. Elle aboutissait à une porte étanche verrouillée. Le pélican piaffait sur le seuil. Ieeek, s’impatientait-il.

Tochiro apposa sa main sur une dalle de reconnaissance palmaire, qui s’illumina brièvement de vert. La double porte blindée s’ouvrit sur une pénombre bleutée. Le groupe de scientifique s’y engouffra sans hésitation et s’activa aussitôt autour des consoles éparses.

— Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, lieutenant ? demanda Osman.

Harlock fixa le quartier-maître sans parvenir à trouver quoi lui répondre. Devant eux, Tochiro donnait des consignes à ses… collègues ? subordonnés ? Le petit ingénieur courait d’un poste à l’autre, ici allumait un écran, là poussait une série d’interrupteurs, plus loin tapait des lignes de texte sur un clavier. La passerelle s’animait peu à peu tandis que l’électronique prenait vie.

Sa configuration était très classique, nota Harlock. Sobre, fonctionnelle, aérée, et aménagée par îlots sur le modèle des bâtiments militaires de la Fédération – Harlock reconnut un module radar, le pôle navigation et les consoles tactiques à droite, les commandes de contrôle des armes de l’autre côté… La timonerie et le pupitre machine devaient être installés dans la fosse qu’il devinait sur l’avant, estima-t-il.

Partout des graphes s’affichaient, des diodes se mettaient à clignoter, des ordinateurs bourdonnaient… Qu’attendait-on de lui ?

— La radio, dit-il finalement. Essaie de contacter l’Hayabusa.

C’était ce que Warrius aurait décidé… non ?

Osman hésita, scruta les consoles, puis se dirigea vers l’îlot correspondant. Radio et radars étaient positionnés de part et d’autre du poste de commandement. Harlock s’en rapprocha : surélevé par rapport au reste de la passerelle, il se renfonçait un peu vers l’arrière. Le pélican l’attendait sur le fauteuil.

— Ieeek, fanfaronna-t-il.  
— Descends de là, répliqua Harlock.

C’est ma place, songea-t-il. Il n’osa pas prononcer la phrase à voix haute.  
Ç’aurait pourtant dû être facile.

— Pit’, tu me reçois ? s’enquérait Tochiro. Tu en es où pour les moteurs ?

La voix de Maji tomba des haut-parleurs.

— Préchauffage à dix-huit pour cent, tous les paramètres sont normaux !

Harlock tenta d’en déduire le temps qu’il leur restait à attendre. Les plus gros vaisseaux mettaient _des heures_ à préchauffer. Un patrouilleur comme l’Hayabusa était opérationnel en un peu plus d’une heure. Pour une frégate de taille standard, il fallait en prévoir trois à quatre. Certains croiseurs nécessitaient quant à eux presque une demi-journée de préchauffage. Ce vaisseau… Tochiro l’interrompit dans ses réflexions.

— Harlock, on lance à trente-cinq pour cent ! T’es paré ?

_Quoi ?_

— Paré ! répondit-il.

Il leva le pouce.

Facile.

Était-il encore temps de contacter le toubib, de demander des nouvelles de Warrius, de glaner un conseil peut-être ? Le préchauffage moteur était une étape primordiale, tout le monde savait ça. Un moteur froid était un moteur qui risquait de gripper, et un moteur grippé ne tenait pas le warp : il explosait.

Bien entendu ils n’avaient pas besoin de sauter en hyperespace immédiatement après le décollage, réfléchit Harlock, mais tout de même… Des moteurs froids handicaperaient les capacités manœuvrières du vaisseau – de ce « prototype ». Cet engin saurait-il tenir tête aux deux frégates néo-humaines qui l’attendaient dehors ?  
Était-il encore temps de faire marche arrière ?

Harlock ferma les yeux, serra le poing. Non. Jamais.

_Avancer._

Il _voulait_ voler. Pas en tant que passager, ni même en tant que subordonné. Non, il voulait manœuvrer lui-même, sentir son vaisseau virer sous ses doigts. Être maître de sa trajectoire. Être libre.

_Je rêve de voler._

Il l’avait toujours su, aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne. Les étoiles l’appelaient, besoin irrépressible, vital. Chant de sirènes. Ça n’avait jamais été un caprice, quoi qu’en aient prétendu les adultes. Et si pour cela il devait se contenter de moteurs à peine tièdes, alors qu’il en soit ainsi.

Il inspira. Ce sera facile, se persuada-t-il. Ça l’avait toujours été à chaque fois qu’il avait piloté.

— Vingt-quatre, vingt-six… égrenait Maji. Vingt-huit pour cent, prêt pour couplage !

Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, songea Harlock. Ils étaient pressés, d’accord, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour céder à la panique… même si Tochiro était loin de sembler paniqué, soit dit en passant. Concentré et sans montrer aucune trace de nervosité, le petit ingénieur s’affairait sur deux claviers en même temps.

— Synchronisation en cours, couplage dans trois… deux… un… C’est parti !  
— Okay pour moi ! répondit Maji.

Ces gens étaient-ils inconscients ? Ce vaisseau avait-il été conçu avec des spécifications moteur différentes des standards qu’Harlock connaissait ?

Un ronronnement régulier monta des profondeurs de la coque. D’autres diodes s’allumèrent. Sur les écrans, des courbes oscillaient. Rien ne semblait indiquer que la procédure en cours soit anormale.  
Ce vaisseau démarrait sur des moteurs froids sans que cela ne paraisse le perturber outre mesure.

_L_ _e vaisseau…_ Harlock se remémora le monologue de Tochiro sur les particularités du minerai d’Yblane, le cœur énergétique boosté et les « réacteurs améliorés ». Quelles étaient les capacités réelles de ce prototype ?

— Couplage réussi, je monte en puissance ! continuait Tochiro.

Ce n’était plus qu’une question de minutes, déduisit Harlock. Et sa propre entrée en scène approchait.

_Qu’attend-on de moi ?_

Il étudia son environnement immédiat : le poste de commandement était agencé de manière un peu plus atypique que le reste de la passerelle. En particulier, il concentrait toutes les commandes de vol, les machines et les armes.

Harlock leva un sourcil perplexe. La complexité de la navigation stellaire rendait l’automatisation des systèmes nécessaire et omniprésente, mais jamais à ce point. Cela signifiait-il qu’il n’aurait besoin de personne pour voler ? Personne pour le juger, personne pour discuter ses choix ? Un frisson d’excitation lui descendit le long de l’échine. _Facile._

— Tu prends la manœuvre ? lui lança Tochiro.

Le souhaitait-il ? Bien sûr. En était-il capable ? _Tu es trop jeune pour ça._ Il secoua la tête, chassa les doutes. Ce sera facile.

Devant lui, la console de navigation dédiée au commandant le narguait. Elle possédait une barre tridi plus grande que la normale. Ce type de dispositif était d’ordinaire réservé aux chaloupes et autres navettes, aucunement aux bâtiments de fort tonnage. Harlock le fixa tout en s’humectant les lèvres. Il n’avait jamais piloté ainsi.

En était-il capable ?

_Bien sûr._

Dans son dos, le pélican battit des ailes.

— Ieeek, l’encouragea-t-il.

Harlock empoigna la barre.  
Facile.

— À tous les postes, décollage !


	21. Segment 20 – Les griffes de la montagne

Le ronronnement devint un vrombissement, le vrombissement un sifflement aigu. Les vibrations se transmirent au ber, aux superstructures en arceau du hangar d’assemblage, au plafond. Par les vitres en plexiverre de la passerelle, Harlock entraperçut quelques gravats s’écraser sur la coque.

— Amarres magnétiques latérales larguées !

Toujours retenu par les amarres de garde, le vaisseau s’ébroua, s’avança de quelques mètres d’une brusque saccade, stoppa à contrecœur.  
Le métal gémit.

— Puissance à cinquante-cinq… soixante…

Tochiro surveillait des sinusoïdes d’un œil attentif.

— Soixante-cinq… soixante-dix…

La totalité du ber grinçait. Les crissements se transmettaient à la coque, la coque se tendait, prête à bondir, la passerelle tressaillait. Les amarres tenaient.

— Soixante-quinze… Seuil critique atteint !

À ce stade, la puissance développée par les moteurs leur permettait techniquement de quitter l’orbite. Et les amarres tenaient toujours. De deux choses l’une, déduisit Harlock : soit le système d’ancrage avait été conçu d’origine pour empêcher le vaisseau de s’enfuir (ce qui était un peu flippant, à bien y réfléchir), soit la force de poussée restait en réalité en deçà du niveau acceptable pour décoller.

Harlock fixa l’horizon absent d’un œil atone. Son regard aurait dû s’égarer dans l’infini d’une piste de décollage, ou s’accrocher aux rails paraboliques d’une rampe de lancement. Il ne voyait que l’obscurité, des ténèbres tangibles qui engloutissaient la proue du vaisseau.

Au-delà, il le savait, il le devinait, se dressait une paroi rocheuse. Combien de mètres de béton, de pierre, de renforts blindés ? Tochiro le renseignerait sûrement… à condition de lui poser la question.

Harlock crispa ses doigts sur la barre. Mieux valait rester dans l’ignorance, décida-t-il. Mieux valait oublier qu’ils n’auraient pas l’élan nécessaire pour franchir un tel obstacle.

— Paré à démagnétiser les ancres sur ton ordre ! annonça Tochiro.

Harlock serra la barre plus fort. Décollage sur freins. Ça fonctionnait avec des jets monoplaces, donc pourquoi pas avec une frégate, pas vrai ? Sa bouche était sèche.  
Il déglutit, s’empêcha de justesse de racler sa gorge. Sa voix se devait d’être claire, calme, dépourvue de toute trace de chevrotement ou d’hésitation.

_Tu n’es pas…_

Bien sûr que si.

— Larguez tout !

Son ordre.  
Sa responsabilité.  
Des dés jetés.

Tochiro abaissa un contacteur.

— C’est parti ! se réjouit-il.

Le scientifique à lunettes était toutefois seul à afficher un si bel optimisme. Les autres visages se montraient davantage… tendus. Qui ne l’aurait pas été ? Harlock voyait distinctement Osman marmonner devant son pupitre. Les mots prononcés étaient insaisissables. Des prières, des mantras, une incantation ?… Peut-être le maudissait-il.

Peut-être était-ce une erreur.

Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre. Attendre que Warrius reprenne conscience, se reposer sur lui. Attendre des consignes, des renforts, attendre que la situation se clarifie. Il fronça les sourcils. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Trop tard, de toute façon.

Le vaisseau bondit sitôt libéré de ses entraves, avec une accélération si soudaine que les compensateurs inertiels ne parvinrent pas à la contrebalancer totalement. Surpris, Harlock fit un pas en arrière, rétablit son équilibre en se raccrochant à la barre. _Point positif numéro un, la jauge de puissance n’était pas factice_ , pensa-t-il.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils percutaient la paroi.

— Surcharge moteur ! cria quelqu’un. Température des chambres en hausse rapide !

Harlock enregistra l’information, la rejeta de son esprit. Une alarme rauque et cadencée émergea du pupitre machine.

_Trop tard, de toute façon._

— Pression d’impact à huit cents !

Cette donnée-là fut plus facile à ignorer : il ne savait pas à quoi elle correspondait.

_Avancer._

— Déformation structure zéro point deux !

Était-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Annonciateur d’une catastrophe imminente ? Sous les doigts d’Harlock, la barre tressautait. Sur l’écran de sa console, les paramètres de navigation se bousculaient tels un troupeau de mustangs affolés, rapides et inexploitables, erratiques et indomptables.

_Avancer tout droit._

Le vacarme envahit la passerelle.

Brutal.

Omnidirectionnel.

Il se superposa aux alarmes, aux comptes-rendus des scientifiques devant leurs postes de quart, aux cris, aux jurons peut-être. Il se fondit en une bouillie auditive qui transperçait les os et annihilait les sens. La montagne empalée se défendait de tout son immobilisme minéral.

Les rocs immenses obstruaient la vue, la coque malmenée résonnait de coups de boutoir forcenés. « Tenez bon ! » lança Harlock. Ses mots se noyèrent dans la cohue.

_Avancer._

Avançaient-ils ? Il n’en savait rien. La passerelle était secouée en tous sens, comme ballottée dans le tamis d’un géant épileptique. Ils auraient aussi bien pu être englués dans la roche, piégés dans les strates argileuses, leurs moteurs se débattant en vain.

Les vitres étaient opaques de débris. Si la montagne les broyait, il ne verrait pas venir sa mort. Harlock serra les mâchoires, s’arc-bouta sur les commandes, trouva la manette de puissance, poussa à fond. _Jamais._

— Jamais, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il volerait. Pour Warrius, pour Farrell, pour le major. Pour lui. Il volerait pour lui.

— Ieeek ! trompeta le pélican.

Un avertissement, un adieu ? Un cri de triomphe ?

La lumière l’éblouit soudain tandis que le vaisseau s’arrachait à sa gangue de béton. Le sable s’enfuit des vitres, soufflé par le vent. Le ciel bleu remplaça la noirceur aveugle.

L’immensité de l’éther se substitua aux frontières solides de leur prison terrestre.

_Je rêve de voler._

— Ouais ! On a réussi ! s’exclama Tochiro.

Le petit scientifique leva le poing en un geste de défi. Sur les écrans des panneaux tactiques, le sarcophage éventré exhalait des vapeurs de poussières, tel un monstre rageant de voir sa proie s’échapper.

Ils avaient vaincu la montagne.

Harlock se permit un sourire pour répondre à celui de Tochiro, caressa machinalement les courbes de la barre. Sa place, songea-t-il. Il ne l’avait pas usurpée, Tochiro la lui avait _donnée_.

_Et tu es trop jeune pour ça._

Il se renfrogna. Tochiro la lui avait donnée, se répéta-t-il.

L’embardée qui suivit le précipita au sol.

— On s’fait tirer dessus ! couina le scientifique assis devant la console radar.

Harlock mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

_Les néo-humains._

Bien sûr. Les frégates n’avaient pas abandonné la partie.

Il se redressa sur les coudes, revint à la barre légèrement vacillant. Son front pulsait, et un filet de sang coula le long de l’arête de son nez. Il avait dû heurter le coin d’une console dans sa chute, supposa-t-il.

— Boucliers à quarante pour cent, je ne peux pas faire mieux ! transmettait Tochiro. Pit’, j’ai besoin du warp, faut qu’on se tire !  
— J’y travaille, bon sang !

Harlock cilla. Il avait l’impression de flotter à l’extérieur de la scène.

— Dix minutes ! Donne-moi dix minutes ! répétait Maji.

La voix tombant des haut-parleurs sonnait comme un décompte macabre. Macabre et irréel, se dit Harlock. Il flottait et sa vision périphérique était floue.

Le vaisseau gîta lorsqu’une nouvelle salve frappa son flanc. Les explosions colorèrent la passerelle de reflets corail.

— Boucliers à dix-huit pour cent ! Un autre tir comme celui-ci et on tombe à zéro !

Ils ne sèmeraient pas les frégates : elles étaient taillées pour la course. Ce vaisseau… Harlock hésita. Pour quoi était taillé ce vaisseau ?

Il chercha un graphique, un holo, des plans sur les panneaux d’affichage. Près de la moitié des écrans étaient éteints. Quelques-uns étaient encore dans leur emballage d’usine. Ceux qui étaient en service ressemblaient à des guirlandes lumineuses démentes.

Des voyants d’alarme. Partout. Sur chaque console. Ce vaisseau n’était pas sorti de neuvage, et ses systèmes, quels qu’ils soient, n’appréciaient pas être brutalisés de la sorte.

Harlock s’efforça d’englober la passerelle d’un seul regard. Dans la fosse, Tochiro partageait son attention entre le pupitre machine et la timonerie. Un scientifique arrosait de neige carbonique une console parcourue d’arcs électriques. Le deuxième s’était recroquevillé au fond d’un siège, les coudes collés à ses oreilles et les yeux écarquillés de terreur hallucinée. Osman était penché sur la radio. Impossible de savoir s’il était parvenu à établir un contact avec l’Hayabusa ou non.

— Nouvelle détection ! cria Tochiro. Huit missiles en approche !

L’Hayabusa pourrait peut-être… Harlock secoua la tête. Non. Si le patrouilleur descendait en atmosphère, il se ferait déchiqueter par les frégates. Seule la fuite les sauverait. La fuite et le warp. La fuite…

— Impact imminent ! Accrochez-vous !

Le chapelet d’explosions s’étala sur toute la longueur de la coque. Le vaisseau pencha encore tandis qu’un panache de fumée jaillissait sur bâbord. Harlock le redressa d’une impulsion des propulseurs latéraux, surpris malgré lui des réactions de l’appareil.

Le vaisseau semblait gros et pataud, et paraissait tenir davantage du cargo que du bâtiment militaire. De ce qu’il en voyait par les vitres de la passerelle, la proue apparaissait plus massive que les nez effilés des frégates. Pas d’aérodynamisme élégant là-devant, encore moins de formes anguleuses agressives. Et pourtant… Il testa un large virage. Pourtant les commandes de barre répondaient au quart de tour, et la manœuvre se révélait aussi fluide que s’il s’était agi d’un astronef de combat léger.

— On n’a plus de bouclier ! Pit’, il me faut le warp _maintenant_ !

Seule la fuite… Harlock baissa les yeux. La barre tridi se dressait devant lui, droite et luisante, sophistiquée et provocatrice.

Il sentit une légère bourrade dans le creux des genoux.

— Ieeek, dit le pélican.

L’oiseau toqua du bec contre le pupitre de commande. Harlock ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Seule la fuite, hein ? Sûrement pas. Il jeta un œil sur le panneau tactique central, sur les plots radars, sur les mouvements ennemis estimés, sur sa trajectoire. Puis il resserra son rayon de giration.

— Tochiro, laisse tomber le warp ! Je veux toute la puissance disponible dans les moteurs conventionnels et les armes au paré à manœuvrer ! Dispositions de combat !

Il était temps de faire face.


	22. Segment 21 – Poste de combat !

Son ordre fut suivi d’un silence, intense et suspendu, qui supplanta l’espace d’une respiration la cacophonie ambiante. Harlock s’apprêta à une tempête de protestation, une fronde ou pire : à être ignoré. Aurait-il besoin de se répéter ? De s’emporter ? De cajoler ? Quelle était la meilleure approche pour se faire obéir de subordonnés récalcitrants ? s’interrogea-t-il en même temps qu’il ressentait une vague de compassion pour tous les officiers, Warrius y compris, qui avaient jamais eu maille avec ses propres velléités de n’en faire qu’à sa tête.

— Tu as l’autodéfense à trente pour cent, tourelle avant verrouillée dans l’axe, arrière OK, ventrale HS, torpilles à cent pour cent, tubes chargés ! lui lança finalement Tochiro.

Le petit ingénieur se tourna brièvement vers lui, lui sourit, puis revint à ses écrans.

— … Les moteurs conventionnels sont à soixante pour cent, propulseurs de manœuvre à trente-cinq…

Une vue de synthèse s’afficha sur le côté gauche du panneau tactique supérieur. Des chiffres mouvants, des couleurs… Cette silhouette, c’était le vaisseau ? Harlock tenta d’absorber la masse tourbillonnante de données d’un seul coup d’œil. Il n’y parvint pas.

— … et je t’ai récupéré huit pour cent de boucliers !

Autant dire rien, mais ce n’était pas le moment de se plaindre.

— Détection quatre missiles dans le deux cent trente-six pour quatre deux négatif. Contre-mesures en cours de paramétrage.

La voix désincarnée s’exprimait sans émotion. « Contre-mesures larguées », annonça-t-elle moins d’une seconde plus tard. L’IA du vaisseau avait pris l’initiative de l’autodéfense… et elle se montrait très compétente, constata Harlock lorsque le nuage de leurres s’interposa devant les missiles avec toute la ténacité de sa programmation informatique. Un opérateur de chair n’aurait pas réussi une aussi bonne performance en si peu de temps.

Un opérateur de chair n’aurait en outre probablement pas atteint le missile qui s’extirpa des leurres si la défense rapprochée avait été en mode manuel, songea-t-il ensuite tandis que les petits calibres bâbord entraient en action trop vite pour que l’œil humain puisse les suivre.

Le missile réduit en confettis explosa à une cinquantaine de mètres de la coque. La passerelle oscilla sous l’onde de choc, mais le bouclier à l’agonie tint bon.

Harlock cilla, se reconcentra sur sa trajectoire. La console de nav’ lui proposait différentes options de manœuvre, chacune agrémentée de prédictions des dommages infligés et subis. Il les rejeta toutes : trop simplistes, trop éculées, trop prévisibles. L’IA était peut-être en mesure de piloter le vaisseau seule, sans aucun doute elle se défendait remarquablement bien avec les leurres et les armes à courte portée, mais elle ne valait pas tripette en tactique.

— Tochiro, faut qu’on riposte ! Tu as des missiles en soute ?  
— Nope, pas de missiles ! rétorqua le petit ingénieur. Torpilles !

Harlock grimaça. Bon okay, va pour des torpilles. Même si la torpille à si courte distance c’était un peu du gâchis, hein…  
Mais il était trop loin et mal placé pour utiliser les tourelles laser – dont il ne connaissait d’ailleurs pas la portée efficace. D’autant qu’une seule sur trois était pleinement opérationnelle, s’il se souvenait bien les mots de Tochiro. Trop aléatoire, décida-t-il. Et hautement risqué.

Torpille, donc.

— Attention pour lancer ! Salve de… – Harlock glana _in extremis_ l’information qu’il lui manquait sur un écran latéral – … trois torpilles par bâbord !

Le vaisseau était équipé de six tubes lance-torpilles répartis de chaque côté de la proue. Alors certes, tirer la totalité des armes de bâbord les désavantagerait le temps de recharger, mais Harlock ignorait aussi bien les performances de ses torpilles que celles des frégates en face. Opter pour la saturation lui paraissait en conséquence un bon compromis.

Bien sûr, en termes de puissance de feu cela revenait à écraser une fourmi avec un bulldozer, mais ils n’étaient pas là pour faire dans la dentelle.

— Portes de bordée ouvertes… Lancement permis !

Harlock inspira. Il n’était plus à l’Acastro. Ce n’était pas une simulation. Sur son écran tactique, les deux frégates néo-humaines étaient matérialisées par deux triangles renversés rouges. Il pointa l’un d’entre eux.

— Feu ! ordonna-t-il.

La saturation. Le tir simultané parviendrait-il à déborder les défenses de la frégate ?

— Torpilles parties !

« Temps de parcours quarante-trois secondes », annonça l’IA.

Trop près, analysa Harlock. Que les torpilles atteignent leur but ou qu’elles soient détruites par la défense adverse, dans les deux cas elles feraient du dégât lorsqu’elles détonneraient… et il était trop près : il serait forcément pris dans la déflagration. Et vu l’état de ses boucliers…

— Ascension, puissance max ! avertit-il.

Il tira sur la barre, prit une assiette à cabrer, atteint la butée, insista. Les compensateurs couinèrent.

« Trente secondes. »

La frégate néo-humaine non ciblée prenait de l’altitude également, abandonnant l’autre à son sort. Sur les écrans tactiques, de longs serpents lumineux se dessinaient, ondulants et hypnotiques, au fur et à mesure que les torpilles désynchronisaient leurs trajectoires pour encercler leur proie.

« Vingt secondes. »

Le radar repéra la barge d’assaut ainsi que plusieurs petits appareils non identifiés autour de l’îlot abritant le complexe de Mabrus-B. Leurs mouvements laissaient présumer une fuite effrénée. Harlock réclama davantage de puissance moteur. Risque de surchauffe soixante-trois pour cent, lui répondit sa console. Il l’ignora.

« Dix secondes. »

La frégate visée ouvrit le feu sur les torpilles.

Puis le monde explosa.

—

_« Gamin, l’histoire spatiale compte beaucoup de jeunes aventuriers qui rêvaient de naviguer. Morts, pour la plupart. »  
_ _« J’serai meilleur qu’eux. »_

Voler.

Être libre.

La boule de feu enfla jusqu’à emplir l’horizon.

Le souffle les happa quelques secondes avant que les flammes ne les dépassent.

Le temps s’arrêta.

_Voler._

Le vaisseau partit en crabe, poussé, puis avalé par la sphère incandescente. Harlock lutta avec la barre, avec les propulseurs, avec les moteurs.

_Voler._

Il se battit pour garder le contrôle de sa trajectoire, pour ne pas être balayé telle une poussière évanescente, il surfa sur la vague infernale, se jouant des langues de plasma et des volutes de fumées aveuglantes.

_« … Morts, pour la plupart. »_

Il entendit « on va se crasher ! » Foutaises, songea-t-il. Ils étaient trop haut pour s’écraser.

_« J’serai meilleur qu’eux. »_

En atmosphère, ses options de manœuvre restaient limitées par la gravité. S’il voulait s’en sortir, il devait monter. Gagner l’espace.

Voler.

Les étoiles.

Assiette à cabrer.

La coque chauffée à blanc piaulait et crissait, sifflait et grinçait. Les boucliers crépitaient ; leur aura scintillante formait autour du vaisseau un brouillard violacé parcouru de veinules électriques. Combien de puissance leur restait-il ?

Le halo protecteur faiblissait. Bientôt, l’orage rouge engloutit tout.

— Ieeek.

Hé ben. Il y en avait au moins un parmi eux qui prenait tout ceci avec flegme, sourit Harlock _in petto_. Un exemple à suivre.

Il redressa le menton, défia les nuées ardentes du regard, se détacha du danger. La barre sous ses paumes irradiait une froide sérénité.

Tenir.

Tenir et voler.

Les moteurs hurlaient.

Le vaisseau s’arracha au nuage bouillonnant avec un râle d’outre-tombe. Les derniers tentacules éthérés enserrant la coque lâchèrent prise tandis que le ciel s’obscurcissait peu à peu. Le rouge s’éteignit, remplacé par la nuit. Au-delà des vitres de la passerelle, les étoiles tremblantes s’allumèrent l’une après l’autre.

L’atmosphère disparut.

Le firmament les accueillit d’un tapis de diamants.


	23. Segment 22 – Les étoiles

Le calme tomba comme une chape. Incongru. Oppressant. Les sens en alerte, Harlock guetta la moindre anomalie, le moindre bip, le moindre chuintement. Il perçut une expiration soulagée, quelques grésillements, le cliquetis d’un calculateur, le ronron ténu d’une unité centrale. La passerelle semblait indemne, mais la coque était-elle toujours intègre ailleurs dans le vaisseau ? Ses entrailles ne dissimulaient-elles pas des départs de feu, des avaries critiques ou des dommages irréversibles ?

— Ieeek !

Eh, pas la peine de l’engueuler, il avait bien le droit de souffler deux secondes, non ? Euh… Et maintenant ?… Ah. Oui.

— Rapport des dégâts ?

Moins hésitant, se morigéna Harlock. Moins de doutes, moins d’incertitude. Il maîtrisait la situation.

Le vaisseau glissait sur son erre. Harlock le plaça sur une orbite d’attente tandis qu’il cherchait sur les écrans des informations environnementales. Les enregistrements étaient encore brouillés par l’explosion, et au-dessus des vitres latérales opacifiées par la noirceur de l’espace, une vidéo diffusait toujours des images de la masse nuageuse bouillonnante.

Des torpilles. En atmosphère. Un bulldozer sur une fourmi.

Que restait-il de Mabrus ? se demanda-t-il. Que restait-il de la station, des souterrains, de l’îlot ?… Rien, probablement. Était-ce une bonne chose ?

— Dommages structurels mineurs, répondit Tochiro. Fuite de réfrigérant au niveau d’une vanne du circuit tertiaire, les tableaux-relais des pompes de recyclage ont disjoncté et la régulation du propulseur d’étrave remonte une alarme non-identifiée… mais je sais ce que c’est, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Elle me faisait déjà ça pendant les essais à froid.

Le petit ingénieur haussa les épaules.

— Pour le reste… – il fit défiler son écran d’un glissement de l’index – … les boucliers sont en mode « grand secours » en cours de régénération, radars à vingt pour cent, moteurs à cinquante-trois, propulseurs à dix-huit, pas de modifications pour l’armement. Tu veux que je te recharge des torpilles ?

Harlock opina machinalement, partagé entre l’incrédulité ( _quoi, c’est tout ?_ _Rien de plus ? Tu es sûr ?_ ), l’admiration ( _dis donc, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien en construction astronavale,_ _en fin de compte_ ) et la fierté ( _je pilote comme un Dieu !_ ).

— L’Hayabusa en trajectoire d’approche, lieutenant, renchérit Osman. J’ai le second sur la fréquence, si vous voulez.

Euh… Oui ? Peut-être ? ( _au secours ?_ )

Les réflexes acquis durant les interminables et répétitives séances simu de l’Acastro prirent heureusement le dessus.

— Sur écran.

Sur le panneau central, l’image du second de l’Hayabusa remplaça des graphes de performances globales, en même temps que la position du patrouilleur des Forces Terriennes s’affichait sur la situation tactique. Le front du capitaine de La Morlaye était barré d’un pli soucieux.

— Harlock, que s’est-il passé ? Où est le commandant ? C’est quoi, ce vaisseau ? interrogea-t-il de but en blanc.

Euh, pensa Harlock. Il se composa (il l’espérait) un visage neutre. Sois factuel, s’enjoignit-il. Sois synthétique. L’économie de mots est la clé de l’efficacité.

— Les néo-humains nous ont attaqués, répondit-il. Wa… Le commandant est blessé.

Il pinça les lèvres, agacé d’avoir bafouillé, se tança intérieurement. L’économie de _sentiments_ est la clé de l’efficacité.

— … et la naïo a été détruite, termina-t-il.

Ça ne répondait pas exactement à la troisième question du second. Harlock soutint le regard de La Morlaye sans broncher. Il maîtrisait la situation se répéta-t-il. Et ce vaisseau était _son_ vaisseau. Tochiro le lui avait _donné_.

De La Morlaye fronça les sourcils.

— Les autres ?  
— Je…

Harlock déglutit. Farrell. Un souffle froid lui transperça les os. _Le major…_

— Il y a eu… des pertes, termina-t-il avec effort.

Sa voix ne se brisa pas. Il était certain qu’elle ne s’était pas brisée. _«_ _Je suis foutu, lâche-moi… »_ Le coin de son œil le démangeait. Il résista à l’envie de le frotter.

Sur l’Hayabusa, le second hocha la tête en silence. Harlock se crispa tandis qu’il se préparait aux paroles compatissantes qui suivraient. Peut-être seraient-elles même paternalistes, songea-t-il. Avec de la chance, elles seraient accompagnées de félicitations, celles que les parents réservent aux enfants méritants. À la fin, il devrait courber l’échine, laisser d’autres prendre le relais. Les adultes avaient toujours le dernier mot.

Il fixa la barre du vaisseau. _Son_ vaisseau.

Intense, merveilleux, trop court. Même les meilleures choses ont une fin.

La barre tridi le narguait, rutilante, enjôleuse, légèrement floutée par une barrière liquide.

Le second ne formula jamais les mots pressentis : la phrase qu’il amorça fut aussitôt noyée dans le beuglement rauque du klaxon de combat.

— Détection d’une conduite de tir dans le quatre-vingt-cinq par trois sept négatif ! Contact dans l’azimut à…

La transmission avec l’Hayabusa s’interrompit abruptement.

Harlock cilla. Ben et lui ? On le laissait sur le banc de touche ? _Encore ?_

— Du coup on, euh… fait quoi, lieutenant ?

Osman était… perplexe ? Inquiet ? Harlock devinait d’autres attentes dans les tonalités de voix du quartier-maître, sans toutefois parvenir à les cerner complètement. _Il me teste_ , se renfrogna Harlock. _Il pense que je vais me dégonfler._

Et si personne ne lui donnait de directives qu’il puisse enfreindre, alors il se débrouillerait seul. Comme il l’avait toujours fait.

« Piste inconnue dans le trois cent deux pour six huit positif », informa l’IA. « Scan discriminant en cours. »

Les balayages successifs des radars dévoilèrent un appareil imposant, un croiseur aux flancs hérissés de systèmes de défense, aux réacteurs évasés et au nez en bec de perroquet. Dans son ombre se tapissait une frégate néo-humaine plutôt mal en point – une rescapée de l’explosion sur Yblane, déduisit Harlock. Vu les arcs électriques sporadiques qui parcouraient encore sa coque, elle ne devrait pas se montrer trop hargneuse. Son ange gardien, en revanche…

Harlock grimaça. La trajectoire du croiseur pointait vers l’Hayabusa et n’était _pas_ amicale. Du tout. Le patrouilleur fédéral amorçait une manœuvre d’évasion. Ça ne suffirait pas : le croiseur avait démasqué suffisamment proche pour se payer le luxe d’attaquer d’entrée de jeu aux canons. La défense rachitique de l’Hayabusa fut saturée dès les premiers tirs.

« Bâtiment introuvable dans la base de données. Analyse comparative initialisée. »

Les mâchoires serrées, les yeux rivés sur le patrouilleur désemparé, Harlock referma le poing sur la barre. Si les néo-humains avaient estimé qu’il les regarderait dépecer l’Hayabusa sans réagir, alors ils se trompaient.

— Tochiro, les armes ?  
— Je n’ai ! Toujours pas ! De missiles ! scanda le petit ingénieur.

Raah, quelle poisse ! Même pas un petit ?

— … mais les tubes torpilles de bâbord sont rechargés, si tu veux.

Non. Une torpille là-dedans et il pulvérisait l’Hayabusa. Restait donc les canons, et l’équivalent astronaval du combat au corps-à-corps. Combien de tourelles possédait-il, déjà ?

— Artillerie ! Toutes pièces disponibles, feu !  
— Aligne-toi si tu veux que je tire avec la tourelle avant ! râla Tochiro. Ses servo-commandes ne sont pas branchées et elle est verrouillée dans l’axe !

Harlock leva un sourcil. Aligne-toi, aligne-toi… Eh, il barrait un vaisseau spatial, pas une trottinette ! Et puis bon… Tochiro était-il conscient que s’il « s’alignait », cela revenait à se placer en route de collision avec le croiseur ?

Il reprit le contrôle des moteurs, augmenta leur puissance, et modifia sa trajectoire pour quitter son orbite. Le vaisseau s’exécuta sans rechigner, comme s’il n’avait jamais traversé de montagne ni d’explosion atmosphérique apocalyptique. Tandis qu’il infléchissait sa course, la tourelle la plus proche du bloc passerelle lâcha une bordée pourpre. Trois canons, trois coups. Deux fois de suite. Harlock sentit sous ses pieds les vibrations des génératrices d’appoint qui se lançaient pour assurer l’apport supplémentaire en énergie.

— En plein dans le mille ! se félicita Tochiro.

Le croiseur parut… surpris. Si tant est qu’un engin tout de métal, de blindage et de protections magnétiques puisse paraître surpris, mais là n’était pas la question. Non, l’essentiel, c’était que l’ennemi avait cessé de s’acharner sur l’Hayabusa.

Le problème, c’était qu’il se tournait maintenant vers eux.

La salve de riposte ennemie les encadra. Quatre tirs, encore trop dispersés pour être efficaces. Il ne fallait néanmoins pas se leurrer : les prochains seraient mieux ajustés.

Harlock effectua un crochet serré tandis qu’il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. En affrontement au canon, ses boucliers sous perfusion supporteraient peut-être quatre ou cinq tirs directs, mais guère plus. Pour limiter les dégâts, il devait donc présenter le moins de surface possible au croiseur… en d’autres termes, « s’aligner ». D’une pierre deux coups, analysa-t-il : d’une part il gênerait la visée ennemie, d’autre part il rendait disponible sa tourelle bloquée.

Et puis ce vaisseau était passé à travers une montagne, pas vrai ? Après tout, une montagne c’était sûrement beaucoup plus coriace qu’un croiseur… Il estima d’instinct une trajectoire, l’entra dans la console de nav’, passa outre l’avertissement de l’IA. « Risque de collision à quatre-vingt-douze pour cent », affichait l’écran. Oh, le risque de collision était _beaucoup_ plus élevé, ricana-t-il _in petto_. Puisqu’il en était arrivé là autant aller jusqu’au bout de l’expression « combat au corps-à-corps », hmm ?

— Basculez la puissance des boucliers sur l’avant ! cria-t-il. Et feu ! En continu !

À quel moment quelqu’un se déciderait-il à l’arrêter ? s’interrogea-t-il. À quel moment comprendrait-on qu’il n’avait aucun plan, qu’il se contentait de réagir dans l’instant ? Bien sûr il réagissait au mieux, il n’avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais des stratégies mûrement réfléchies n’étaient-elles pas préférables à des décisions impulsives prises dans l’urgence ?

— Qu’est-ce que… Bon sang, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

_Warrius ?_

Harlock hésita une infime fraction de seconde avant de tenir bon. Il tint bon sur la barre, il tint bon sur son cap, il riva son regard sur le panneau tactique central, sur la baie vitrée avant, sur la silhouette du croiseur grossissante dans l’axe de la proue. Trop tard.

Trop tard pour se retourner, trop tard pour se réjouir du retour de Warrius dans la course, trop tard pour vérifier avec lui la fiabilité de ses tactiques.  
Trop tard pour s’expliquer.

« Faiblesse structurelle identifiée au trois dixièmes par quatre quarts », intervint soudain l’IA.

Parfait. C’était là qu’il visait.

La proue s’encastra dans le ventre renflé du croiseur.


	24. Segment 23 – Les frontières infinies

Peut-être Warrius cria-t-il.  
Peut-être Tochiro cria-t-il.  
Peut-être cria-t-il lui-même. Sûrement.

Métal contre métal. Le choc initial se mua en chœurs d'agonie lorsque les deux coques ripèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le chant froid du blindage déchiré résonnait jusque dans les os. Puis le croiseur céda.

— Ieeek !

L'explosion expulsa une gerbe d'air, aussitôt cristallisée en une myriade de petits éclats de glace. Le vaisseau s'enfonça à travers des ponts, des parois, des structures déformées, des débris dispersés en tous sens. Quelque chose percuta les vitres de la passerelle, pantin grotesque et désarticulé, apparition fugitive et inoubliable. Harlock se tendit, en appela à la chance pour que l'événement ne se reproduise pas, perdit. Trois autres atteignirent les baies d'observation avec un bruit mou, tels des sacs de frappe qui s'éventrent. Le dernier laissa une trace sanglante sur le plexiverre.

En quelques secondes, tout était fini.

— Wouhou ! s'exclama Tochiro. Je savais que mes calculs de répartition de masse étaient justes !

Sur les panneaux tactiques, une caméra diffusait des images de la poupe. En arrière-plan, le croiseur coupé en deux sombrait.

Il restait une trace sur le plexiverre.

Une trace rouge.

Harlock déglutit.

— T'es complètement dingue, dit Warrius.

Il sursauta, se retourna d'un bloc, ne parvint pas à réprimer ce sentiment de culpabilité tenace qui lui comprimait les entrailles. _Warrius…_ Trouverait-il la force de se défendre face à Warrius ? Le commandant lui avait accordé sa confiance, dans une certaine mesure, et lui l'avait… piétinée. _Tu trahis la confiance de tout le monde depuis des années_ , lui souffla sa conscience. Était-il temps d'y mettre fin ? Était-il temps de confesser ses antécédents, ses diplômes trafiqués, était-il temps d'avouer son âge ?

Harlock se tendit. « Mais j'ai gagné », songea-t-il. Warrius n'ajouta rien. Les doutes se dissipèrent en ombres fugaces. _J'ai gagné._ Seule la victoire importait.

— Commandant ! Commandant, vous devez rester couché !

L'arrivée du médecin brisa ces tergiversations infantiles. Seule la victoire importait. Quant à son âge… Les adultes n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

— C'est bon toubib, ça va…

La voix de Warrius était éraillée, presque inaudible. Sur ses traits fatigués, la douleur disputait la place à une détermination inflexible. Harlock l'envia l'espace d'un instant, obstiné, debout envers et contre tous, inébranlable malgré l'adversité. Malgré sa blessure… La blessure qu'il avait reçue par sa faute. Son inattention. Son inconstance.

_Tu ne mérites pas ce fauteuil._

« Mais j'ai gagné », se répéta-t-il encore. Avait-il appris de ses erreurs ?

_Tu ne mérites pas._

S'il poursuivait dans cette voie, il provoquerait d'autres blessures, il ne pouvait le nier. D'autres blessures et d'autres morts. Il croiserait le chemin d'autres traces rouges, sur les pierres, sur les vitres. Sur ses mains. L'espace n'était pas réputé lieu de mansuétude.

Il lui faudrait être fort.

Autour de lui, la passerelle sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur crispée. Une conversation à bâtons rompus se lança entre deux scientifiques, Tochiro déplaça un écran et revint avec une brassée de câbles électriques, une caméra zooma sur l'Hayabusa. Quelqu'un l'apostropha : « ils peuvent s'amarrer ? » Harlock opina par réflexe. Il aurait dû laisser Warrius prendre cette décision.

Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, s'aperçut de son manège, s'insulta intérieurement. _Ne flanche pas, idiot ! Redresse les épaules, lève l_ _a tête_ _,_ _i_ _ls ne te prendront pas ce que tu viens d'obtenir._ Sois fort.

Ce qu'il avait obtenu… Harlock pinça les lèvres. Qu'avait-il obtenu, au juste ?

De l'autre côté des vitres, le patrouilleur se positionnait à couple du vaisseau. Il était minuscule. D'autres appareils néo-humains naviguaient-ils encore dans les parages ? « Aucune détection ennemie », annonça l'IA comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Qu'était devenue la dernière frégate ? Avait-elle fui, était-elle détruite ?

_Des morts…_ Les traces sur le verre. Les traces s'effaceraient, évidemment, mais le souvenir des morts le poursuivrait. Le prix à payer pour le chemin qu'il s'était choisi. Des morts pour la puissance. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

— Asseyez-vous, bon sang !

Le médecin bataillait pour injecter le contenu d'une seringue hypodermique dans le bras de son supérieur. Warrius finit par abandonner la partie et s'affala lourdement dans le fauteuil de commandement. Harlock grimaça, traversé par un pic de jalousie irrépressible. Il ne parviendrait pas à revenir en arrière, comprit-il. Il ne saurait jamais rentrer à nouveau dans le moule formaté de l'armée. À nouveau… il retint un ricanement. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne s'était jamais conformé aux normes. Au moins aurait-il essayé.

_Voler._

Voler seul.

— Tubes d'abordage verrouillés, ouverture des sas !

Qui suivait la manœuvre ? se demanda Harlock. Des gens allaient et venaient, parlaient et riaient. Le médecin sermonnait Warrius. « Ne bougez pas ! » répétait-il.

Des mouvements précipités bousculèrent cette étrange ambiance trop décontractée, presque festive. Lorsque le capitaine de La Morlaye entra en passerelle accompagné d'une escouade armée, Harlock se raidit. L'heure des comptes était venue.

— Martin… exhala Warrius. Quelle est la situation sur l'Hayabusa ?

Le second plissa les yeux comme s'il tentait de percer l'esprit de son commandant. Un tic nerveux lui tordit les lèvres, brève mimique d'incompréhension et de frustration mêlées. Il n'avait participé à l'action que de loin, et seulement pour la dernière séquence, analysa Harlock. Il lui manquait les principales pièces du puzzle.

— Les dégâts sont minimes, commandant. Grâce à votre intervention, et euh…  
— Ce n'est pas de mon fait, coupa Warrius. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Le commandant replia un bras sur son ventre avec un gémissement étouffé.

— … Je ne suis plus en état. Tu vas devoir garder l'Hayabusa, Martin.

De La Morlaye recula d'un pas, l'air choqué.

— Non non, vous devez reprendre votre poste à bord, commandant ! Sans Erin, je… Moi, il faut que je reste ici ! On ne peut pas laisser ce vaisseau !  
— Du calme, Martin, tempéra Warrius. Je suis d'accord. Cet engin ne doit pas rejoindre les Colonies Radioactives.

La moue du second était éloquente. Il ne comprenait toujours pas où son supérieur voulait en venir. Harlock, de son côté, n'osait bouger. Warrius pensait-il vraiment…

— Vous voulez qu'on le remorque, commandant ?  
— Non, il est trop lourd pour nos moteurs… Convoyage. C'est la seule solution. Et sans tarder, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre que des renforts néo-humains nous tombent dessus.

Silence.

— … Heureusement qu'il nous reste un officier pour s'en charger.

_Il y pense vraiment._

Martin cilla. Harlock retint son souffle. Warrius lui adressa un signe de menton.

— Tu crois que tu y arriveras, captain ?

Le qualificatif était-il sincère ? songea Harlock. Non, bien sûr que non. _Tu ne mérites pas._ Pure ironie, il en était certain. Des moqueries d'adulte, encore. Il n'avait pas l'âge, pas l'expérience, il n'avait pas fait ses armes dans les bons postes, il avait survolé trop de cours à l'Acastro.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait protesté, il aurait argué de sa valeur, il aurait défendu sa fierté avec les poings.

En d'autres circonstances.

Mais pas là.  
Pas maintenant.  
Pas ici.

Ce vaisseau était son vaisseau. Tochiro le lui avait _donné_.

Il croisa les bras. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Tant pis s'ils se moquaient de lui.

C'était ce pour quoi il s'était battu.

_Je rêve de voler._

— Bien sûr.


	25. Épilogue

La station de ravitaillement orbitait sans se soucier des multiples cargos, astronefs, caboteurs et autres bâtiments stellaires de toutes formes et de toutes tailles qui accostaient à ses docks. Le va-et-vient incessant évoquait l’activité bourdonnante d’abeilles autour d’une ruche.

Depuis le lit médicalisé de l’hôpital du quartier militaire, le capitaine Warrius Zero observait d’un air absent les manœuvres d’amarrage projetées sur la fenêtre holographique. De l’autre côté de la pièce, un infirmier préparait une perfusion qui, il le savait, lui était destinée.

Warrius se redressa sur ses oreillers et grogna lorsqu’il ne parvint pas à bouger comme il le désirait. La blessure au-dessus de sa hanche était certes sérieuse, mais il avait malgré tout échappé au caisson de régén’ (de justesse, et surtout parce qu’il avait protesté sans discontinuer). Il n’avait hélas pas pu esquiver la reconstruction musculaire locale… et se voyait donc gratifié d’un corsetage encombrant bardé de fils et de tuyaux qui le clouait au lit.

Il grogna encore, envisagea de déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur l’infirmier qui trafiquait toujours son matériel, puis s’assombrit. Non, inutile de se répandre en jérémiades imbéciles. _Lui_ ne s’en tirait pas si mal.

— Vous avez des nouvelles d’Erin… du lieutenant Farrell ? demanda-t-il.  
— L’implantation cybernétique s’est bien passée. Le chirurgien est confiant, elle devrait retrouver l’usage de son bras d’ici quelques semaines.

Warrius hocha la tête en silence. Un vague sentiment de malaise l’empêchait de se réjouir de la nouvelle comme il se devrait. Il n’avait jamais vraiment été favorable aux modifications cybernétiques, que ce soit pour des améliorations ou dans un but thérapeutique, mais il n’avait jamais non plus vraiment été capable d’y opposer des arguments construits.  
Il lui faudrait y réfléchir en profondeur, se promit-il, et ne plus se contenter d’aphorismes sans fondement glanés dans les articles de presse.

— Commandant ! La réponse de l’État-Major à votre rapport est arrivée !

De La Morlaye se découpait dans l’encadrement de la porte et agitait une liasse de plexifeuilles. L’infirmier fronça les sourcils, clairement outré par cette irruption bruyante. Amusé, Warrius assista sans mot dire au duel de regards qui s’ensuivit, jusqu’à ce que l’infirmier déclare forfait et quitte les lieux en maugréant.  
Son second eut un sourire triomphant, puis secoua à nouveau les plexifeuilles.

— En substance ils nous félicitent, commandant, reprit-il d’un air mi-satisfait, mi-frustré.

Le « et c’est tout » imprononcé flotta entre eux quelques secondes.

Zero récupéra le message, parcourut les quelques lignes de texte, soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Des félicitations, bien sûr. Après tout, ils s’étaient sortis d’un affrontement alors que la balance des forces pesait en leur défaveur, ils étaient revenus avec l’Hayabusa en un seul morceau et aucune flotte néo-humaine vengeresse ne les avait poursuivis. Mais le vaisseau qu’ils avaient ramené dans leurs bagages, ce « projet secret » laissait à Warrius un goût amer.

Le message était accompagné d’une directive laconique. « Ramenez le vaisseau et l’équipe de Mabrus à la base de Kerbéros-Psi pour étude approfondie. » Aucune justification, aucune explication, aucune précision sur d’éventuels objectifs futurs. La Flotte ne semblait pas disposée à détailler ses stratégies à l’équipage d’un patrouilleur.

— L’information a été transmise à Harlock ?  
— Dès réception, commandant.

Ils étaient tenus d’obéir aux ordres, certes, mais bon… Serait-ce trop demander qu’un peu de considération ? Un peu de confiance ?

— Et il est parti ?  
— Oui.

Ça au moins c’était une bonne chose. Inutile de traîner près des frontières avec un prototype secret de dernière génération au risque d’attirer les convoitises.

_Kerbéros-Psi, hein…_

D’où sortait ce vaisseau ? se demanda encore Warrius. Qui l’avait commandité ? Dans quel but ? Quelles missions la Flotte lui destinait-elle ?

Zero secoua la tête. Il se racontait des tas d’histoires sur Kerbéros-Psi. Tantôt il s’agissait d’un dépôt abandonné, parfois d’un centre d’expérimentation ou d’une base d’entraînement. Certains évoquaient un arsenal entier d’unités spécialisées dans l’expansion humano-centrée : des terraformeurs, des régulateurs climatiques, des convoyeurs d’astéroïdes, des bombardiers… Les plus radicaux parlaient de tueurs de planètes.

« Ramenez le vaisseau à la base de Kerbéros-Psi… » marmonna Warrius entre ses dents. La phrase ne lui plaisait pas. Même si l’Union Fédérale restait très discrète quant à sa politique de conquête, le fait était que les nouveaux territoires qu’elle ouvrait à la colonisation se révélaient quasi systématiquement vierges de toute vie autochtone.

Des tueurs de planètes.

Le vaisseau.

Kerbéros-Psi.

Harlock. Harlock était-il au courant des rumeurs ?

Son second haussa un sourcil. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva en un léger rictus de connivence.

— À votre avis commandant, il le fera ?

Vu le caractère de ce petit voyou ? Warrius inspira, visualisa la scène, le vaisseau, la passerelle, s’imagina Harlock lire le message. Puis il rendit à de La Morlaye son levé de sourcil.

— Non.


	26. ... et au-delà

— Et sinon Tochiro, je ne t’ai pas encore demandé… Tu l’as appelé comment, ton vaisseau ?  
— Arcadia.

* * *

#### Postface

_Note aux puristes : oui je sais que j’aurais dû écrire « Death Shadow », mais j’ai trouvé que l’impact dramatique était meilleur avec « Arcadia »._

_Note de planification : moyennant quelques modifications nominatives, je vais à présent offrir un ISBN à ce texte. Parce qu’il le mérite bien._

_Note de remerciement : aux lecteurs qui ont suivi, à ceux qui sont là depuis toujours et aux autres arrivés en cours de route._

_Note animalière : ieeek._

_Note pour le futur : la construction du tome 2 a débuté. Sa rédaction devrait suivre. La publication arrivera sûrement un jour (mais je pense que je vais écrire autre chose entre les deux)._


End file.
